The Demon's Protegee
by AtomicProBomb
Summary: Natsu woke up in the forest looking for his best friend. He finds Mirajane training and asks her to help him out. Lots of events unfold as the two grow a bond beyond friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction yet so I don't promise the best of creativity and such. But I hope you can still enjoy the story I'm about to write(still have no idea what it's going to be about). Set at the time of a 13 year old fire dragon slayer.

The city of Magnolia, a magnificent place that is always filled with joy and action. This was mainly because of a very rowdy guild that is located there, I think we all know it ... That's right, Fairy Tail. Now let me introduce to you the main character of the story, Natsu Dragneel. He's a fire dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, everyone just thinks of him as a mere idiot that has a good spirit. Most of the guild brawls were caused by him and his rival, Gray Fullbuster. He could always find a way to cheer people up. In other words, he was a good kid that has a lack of intelligence. I mentioned before how he often causes guild brawls. There so happens to be one going on right now, maybe we could go take a look?

* * *

"Take this, Ash-for-breath!" Gray shouted while performing a sneak attack on Natsu

"Ouch, that was low, Gray!" Natsu retalliated with an insult

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't have been able to handle it if it came from the back OR the front anyway." A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead at this

"Wanna go at it, Ice princess?" Natsu asked the ice mage

"I'll beat you anytime, Flame brain!" Gray responded

"Boys, how often have I told you not to fight in the guild hall?" a creepy, strict, scarlet-haired, armored girl asked while giving them a death stare

"We weren't fighting! We were merely having a friendly discussion, right Natsu?!" Gray yelled while acting like best friends with Natsu

"Of course, best friend! Why would we do something as silly as punching eachother?" Natsu asked his so called 'best friend'

"It appears people thought that's what we were doing, haha." Gray stated

"Oh please, we're not kids. Now Erza, everything's fine here. So why don't you go ahead and order a strawberry cheesecake?" at this the scarlet-haired girl immediatly turned around and went to order a cake like Natsu suggested.

"Smooth one, Natsu!" a silver-haired girl sitting on a table yelled at him, giving him a thumbs up. As she walked up to him she said "But not everybody will be as easy to fool as that flat-chested, anti-fun set of armor". Natsu merely grinned at this statement

"I know that, but for now it's still fun!" Mirajane laughed at his comment

"If it's fun you want, why are you on her team?" She asked, Natsu had to think for a while

"I actually really don't know. I never really thought of leaving the team." Natsu responded

"You never put a lot of thought into anything, do you?" Mira smirked

"Hey! What's wrong with that?" Natsu pouted

"Aw, what's wrong? You gonna cry because you're dumb?" Mirajane bullied Natsu, just like she bullied pretty much everyone at the guild

Natsu mumbled something she couldn't understand. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Natsu?" Gray asked, at this the silver haired girl smirked and responded "I think it's cute when he cries". "I'm not crying!" Natsu countered.

* * *

Soon after that Natsu left the build with his best friend Happy, the flying cat. They went to go fishing at the usual lake.

"Ne, Natsu", "what is it, Happy?" Natsu wondered what his friend wanted from him.

"Are you really that cute when you cry?". This ticked Natsu off

"Do you really believe that, Happy?" Natsu asked with a menacing voice.

"I don't know, why do you think I'm asking?" Happy asked being ignorant towards the sound of his voice

"Why don't you ask Mira, after all she's the one who claimed that crap" Natsu reasoned with the blue cat.

"That makes sense, I'll do that!" after that Happy flew off to find Mirajane. Leaving Natsu to his lonely self.

"Guess there's no point in fishing without him around" He said as he moved to a tree and took a nice nap. When Natsu awakened he noticed his buddy had yet to return and so he went looking for Happy, using his sharp nose to follow his scent.

* * *

"Hey Lisanna, do you know where Mira is?" Happy entered the guild hall and asked for Mira.

"Mira-nee? What do you need her for?" Happy told her the reason he looked for her

"Well if you ask me ... I think Natsu's cute all the time" she shyly said while blushing

"Well we know that but we want to know why Mira thinks so" Happy responded with a grin

"Mira-nee was probably just teasing him again, I doubt she really thinks he's cute" Lisanna responded with her thoughts on her older sister.

"But still ... Where is she anyway?" Lisanna started looking around for her sister but could not find her.

"I don't know, she could be training or something" Lisanna suggested

"Why would she be training? Isn't she already the strongest of us?" Happy asked

"I don't know, Happy. Maybe you could find her and ask her because I can't tell you"

"Alright, I'll find out" And so Happy flew off once again looking for the silver haired maiden

* * *

As Natsu ran through the forest, following the scent of his best friend, he heard some branches breaking and wood splintering. He wondered what the cause of this was and decided to check it out. As soon as he arrived at the location the sound came from he saw Mirajane training. She was in her Satan Soul form excercising her physical power. Natsu was amazed as she just crushed every single tree with ease. He just felt like he couldn't slip this by without a word, so he came out and greeted her.

"Yo, Mira! That's some huge strength you're showing off!" Mira panicked and turned around, punching him in the face. Natsu got sent flying through multiple trees.

"Natsu?! Were you spying on me?" She asked with an angry look on her face

As Natsu recovered from the blow he was all bruised up and moving in pain. "No, I was just passing by and heard you demolishing these trees so I decided to check it out. Man you've been excercising haven't you?" Mira smirked at his comment.

"Glad I impressed at least someone. You show respect, I like that." Natsu gave her a grin right back

"I'm just stating the obvious, you're really strong, Mira. Though I hope to beat you one day" Mirajane admired his spirit.

"That's what I like to hear, though you're nowhere near beating me right now. Don't you think you should be training a bit as well?"

"Well ... I guess. I promise I'll become strong enough to beat you, Mira. Actually, can I ask you a favor?" This peeked Mirajane's interests as she lifted an eyebrow

"What kind of favor would that be?" She asked the Pink haired boy.

"I'd like to train with you, training isn't fun when you're alone, right? And you're super strong, it'd be a big help to me" Mirajane was surprised how the boy put his pride besides him to ask her for help

"Hmm ... And what if I accept your request?" The take over mage asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu was confused towards her question.

"Don't you think I deserve something in return?" Natsu thought deeply about this

"What could I do for you then?" A smirk appeared on Mira's face.

"We're gonna pull a couple of pranks on the flat chest every so often, sounds good?" Natsu was surprised at how good of an offer that was.

"For sure! Count me in!" The dragon slayer replied.

"Alright then, let me see how strong you are, Natsu!" Mira demanded him to show off his strength and it didn't take Natsu very long to comply. He got in his battle stance and prepared to face Mirajane, the take over demon.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story! I hope I didn't waste your time with this, feel free to share your thoughts on how I did. If people like this story I'll definitely update! Thanks again! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm really happy to see that I had quite a good amount of responses on this story so I decided to go on with it! I'm going to write this story just as a wrote the last one, which means I write the stuff as it comes. So I really don't know where this story is going. But I hope it'll be good for you guys. Thanks for the support and here's the story!

* * *

Natsu stood in his battle stance, preparing to face Mirajane, Fairy Tail's demon. A few moments went by as they stared in eachothers eyes with fire in their eyes. Natsu was the first one to make a move as he rushed towards the take over mage with a flaming fist aiming for her head.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He screamed as he lunged hir arm forward, it didn't take much effort for the silver haired girl to dodge it though as she simply took a swift step to the left. After Natsu passed her she simply 'guided' his face to the ground.

"Aw, c'mon Natsu. That isn't all you got, is it?" The girl asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hell no, it's not!" Natsu yelled as he quickly got on his feet again.

'He's tenacious alright, I'll give him that much' Mira thought to herself as Natsu went in for yet another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Mira responded the same way as she did last time and just took a swift step to the right this time. After passing her the Fire mage quickly spun for a roundhouse kick and scored a strike.

"It seems you're not as braindead as I thought you were. At least you learn a little bit while fighting someone." Natsu was happy to be praised by someone stronger than him. To him it meant he was making progress.

"You only get stronger by facing tougher opponents, you only learn in a battle with an opponent more skillful than you, that's where you come in, Mira." He reasoned as Mira could only be impressed as how the Dragon Slayer showed a side no one had seen before, a not-so-braindead side if you will.

'Is this really the same Natsu that does nothing but brawling and fishing?' Mirajane wondered, but she didn't have enough time to answer that question herself as Natsu came in for a Fire Dragon's sword horn. Mirajane simply stopped him right in his tracks, the pink haired dragon slayer just stood motionless staring at her, he was truly amazed by his opponent's strength.

"My turn" Is all he heard before he found his way through 4 trees into a dirthill.

Natsu got up but was in no condition to fight anymore. "It's gonna take a whole lot more to beat you, won't it?" He could mumble before falling on his knees again.

"You bet it will!" She told him as she helped him up and guided him towards his house.

* * *

They arrived at the house the dragon slayer and his best friend shared. Once there Natsu and Mira could finally let go of eachother as he now had other things to support him. "Thanks, Mira. I had a lot of fun fighting you. Can we go again tomorrow?" Natsu asked the take over mage.

Mira had to think for a second, not about the question he asked, but about him. Was he really the childish fighting spirit of the guild? "Sure, I can tell you need it." She responded hiding her previous thoughts.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then!" the pink haired boy was happy to be able to train more and become stronger.

"Natsu! Mira!" a high pitched voice called out for them.

"Happy! Where you been, buddy?" Natsu asked.

"Looking for her!" He replied with a finger pointing at The silver haired mage.

"Well good job missing out on her. She was training in the forest and I decided to join her." Natsu explained to the exceed.

"Oh, I see. That explains why you are completely beat up, you got destroyed by Mira!" Happy reasoned. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"Is that so? I see how you came to that conclusion. Now Happy, if you'd come inside I'll show you exactly HOW she beated me up." Mirajane could only laugh at the two best friends argueing.

"What's so funny?" They both asked. Mirajane managed to get her laughter under control.

"You two are made for eachother." She stated as she ran off to the guild hall.

"What was that about?" The blue cat wondered before being dragged in the house by an irritated dragon slayer.

* * *

The next day at the guild, Natsu came in hoping to find a cerain take over mage. "Lisanna, do you know where Mira is?" The younger female of the Strauss siblings was the first he questioned.

"No, Natsu. What do you need Mira-nee for?" Lisanna was surprised at how her older sister became so popular with the exceed and the dragon slayer.

"Oh, well she promised to train me today." Lisanna was surprised at hearing this.

"Mira-nee ... Is training you?" Natsu could detect the amazement in her voice.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" The pink haired could only wonder.

"No, it's just that ... I never expected her to do such a thing for anyone, not even me or Elf-niichan." The boy was surprised at how exclusive he was treated by one of the strongest members around.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just keep asking around. Thanks anyway, Lisanna! Oh, and isn't it your turn to take care of Happy?" Natsu asked her before leaving. She nodded as a response as the blue cat flew over to her side watching Natsu walk over to Elfman.

"Yo, Elfman. Do you know where Mira is?" The male Strauss sibling turned around to see the pink haired dragon slayer grinning at him.

"This morning she said she was meeting someone in the forest. I asked her if it was a boy and she gave me that death stare of hers." Elfman explained as he got cold chills and pulled a scared face at the memory of his sister this morning.

"Thanks, Elfman!" Natsu ran off towards the forest after asking Elfman.

Elfman went over to Lisanna and asked her what was going on with the oldest sibling and the dragon slayer, only to hear that she didn't know either.

* * *

Natsu ran through the forest, looking for a certain silver haired girl. With his sense of smell it didn't take long to find her though. "Hey, Mira!" He greeted her as she turned around to meet the dragon slayer's eyes.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she got up from her sitting position.

"Eh, I didn't expect us to start so soon. I thought you'd be at the guild, so I asked around for you there. Anyway, what were you doing?" Natsu explained the take over mage what had held him up.

"I was working on my magical energy, it's what we're gonna do for today, maybe tomorrow too." The Silver haired mage responded.

"Aren't we gonna excercise our battle strength?" Natsu looked at her with a raised eyebrown.

"First I want you to increase your magic power. It's also very imporant, only second to combat experience." The female mage replied. The dragon slayer sat down in front of her as he looked at her expecting her to do the same. Mirajane sat down in front of him and held his hands while gaining a pink tint on her cheeks.

"Uh, Mira?" the dragon slayer was curious towards her action. "Is this necessary?" He asked.

"It'll help you, and perhaps myself as well." Was what he got as an answer. Both started focusing on the magical energy inside of them. They were meditating for 2 hours before Natsu awoke from the trance.

"Ugh, I'm worn out." He muttered. He realized he was still holding hands with the silver haired beauty in front of him. Even the dragon slayer started blushing slightly at the sight.

A bit later Mirajane as well awoke from the trance and asked Natsu about his progress. Both seemed to have endured progression in their magical prowess.

"So what do we do now?" The pink haired boy asked expecting her to respond with something exciting.

"We rest, that took a lot out of me, not you?" The take over mage wondered, surprised by his energy.

"Well if you can't go it's no fun, so I'll just relax here with you for a bit." He said that but it didn't take long before the boy was out cold. Mirajane could only laugh at how cute he looked when he was asleep.

'Wait, what am I thinking? This is Natsu we're talking about!' She thought to herself as she again gave the sleeping body besides her a glance. 'But he still is a nice heater, I guess I can use that as an excuse.' She reasoned as she snuggled up to the dragon slayer and quickly fell asleep herself.

* * *

Alright, this was the second part of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it so far and I'll be sure to keep creating content like this! Thanks for your time and support, 'til next time! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was the first one to wake up from his slumber. Seeing a sleeping Mira almost on top of him, his immediate reflex was to say " 'Morning, Mira!". Right after that he realized what it was that he just said, pushing her away from him as he backed away from her. The silver haired girl woke up from this as a result.

"Good morning, Natsu." She calmy said as if nothing was going on.

Natsu quickly wanted to know "Why were you so close to me?". Mirajane could leave a slight blush on her face as she explained - or lied - that he was treated as her personal heater.

The dragon slayer nodded in understanding as he got up. "How long have we been out?"

"Don't ask me, let's go check on the guild." Mirajane was quick to respond. Both headed off towards the guild hall.

* * *

Entering the place Lisanna was the first to greet pink haired fire mage. "Hey, Natsu. It's your turn to take Happy again." Happy landed on top of Natsu's head. "What'll we have for dinner tonight, Natsu?" Natsu thought about this for a bit and checked how much jewels he had.

"Oh crap! I totally got caught up in training all the time I haven't done any jobs recently, now I'm out of jewels!" Happy was caught with his eyes wide open.

"Does that mean we'll have no food?" Tears started to form in his eyes, but before he could start crying Mirajane muttered something.

"What was that, Mira?" Natsu asked the take over mage.

"Y-You could maybe ... Like ... Perhaps come ... Have dinner at ... Like ... Our place?" Mirajane asked nervously while slightly looking away and blushing.

"Really?! You'd do that for us?" She quickly nodded.

"That's great, but are you sure? Won't we be too much of a burden? What about Lisanna and Elfman?". Mirajane walked over to the other Strauss siblings to ask their permission for the matter. After that she quickly returned saying that it was no problem at all.

"Alright! Thanks a bunch, Mira! We owe you!" The pink haired boy expressed how grateful he was and in the moment he hugged Mirajane. Extremely surprised towards his actions she pushed him away from her as the guild was now staring at them. Rumors started going around, people started mentioning that the two have been around eachother quite often lately and wondered if something was going on between them. Mirajane quickly solved the matter by slamming Natsu's head into the ground. Sighs of relief could be heard from all around the guild hall.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Natsu muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Don't act so intimite with me!" She yelled at him as she gave him an angry look.

"But just a few hours ago you ev- " But our dragon slayer could not finish his phrase as his face suffered the same fate as a minute ago. He was out cold and Mirajane dragged him out to his house pretending to take responsibility for what she had done to him.

"Uh ... Lisanna? Can I stay with you for just a little longer?" The blue cat asked the young girl. Lisanna only nodded while she stared at the entrance of the guild.

* * *

Mirajane laid Natsu down on his bed. She sat on a nearby chair waiting for him to wake up. She felt bad about what she did but she didn't want anyone to suspect a thing. Soon moaning could be heard from the dragon slayer.

"Ugh ... My head." Looking around he noticed the take over mage accompanying him in his household. "Oh hi there, Mira. Wait ... Why'd you knock me out?".

"Do you want people to think we're together?" Mirajane responded to his question with another one.

"Umm ... But we're together right now, aren't we?" From the inside she was smiling at how dense the boy was. But she explained what she meant by 'together'.

"Oooooh ... eh ... Not really." Natsu responded as he caught onto what she meant.

"I thought as much. Now, I asked Elfman and Lisanna. They don't mind you coming over for dinner, but they did pull some weird faces when I asked. They probably suspect something is in fact going on between us." They both frowned at this. "I guess we're just gonna have to act distant." She stated a little later.

"I don't really want that." Natsu replied with a questioning look from the take over mage.

"And why is that?" She asked the dragon slayer.

"No reason in particular..." He nervously spoke.

"Alright then, I guess we'll just act natural." Mirajane didn't give it a second thought and decided to leave him be on the matter as she complied with his wishes.

"Ok, so will I see you tonight then?" He asked the white haired girl.

"Yup, you better be on time! Within 2 hours from now I expect you there!" Natsu nodded as a response. Mirajane quickly ran homewards, leaving the dragon slayer by himself. A thought crosses his mind as he was absently staring out the window. 'Together ...'

* * *

The eldest Strauss sibling could be found in the kitchen, working on a supposedly delicious meal. The younger sister could be found next to her, guiding the elder one through the process of cooking. Mirajane had asked Lisanna for help as she really wanted to make the dinner herself but she wasn't exactly a natural at cooking. Lisanna was only happy she could help out her older sister and naturally agreed. Elfman was in the living room fondling his small and fragile bird. As soon as knocking could be heard from the door Mirajane nearly spilled the food around the kitchen. Lisanna took over as the elder one rushed to the door with a rather unusual - for her at least - outfit.

Natsu saw the door in front of him open as it revealed a Mirajane dressed in the girliest way he had ever seen her. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Mirajane with an actual dress covering her body. He was amazed by how beautiful she could actually look. With wide eyes and his mouth open, he was staring at the girl in front of him. The silver haired mage got a pink tint on her cheeks noticing the reaction of the dragon slayer. "Is something wrong, Natsu?" She asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"No, everything's better than I thought it'd be." He replied, still looking at the clothes of the woman in front of him.

"Why don't you come on in?" She motioned him to enter the house.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit, until then you can join Elfman in the living room." He was guided towards Elfman and quickly sat down near him. "Yo, Elfman!" Natsu greeted him cheerfully. Elfman responded simply with a mere "Hello, Natsu." and went back to fondling his bird.

"The little guy seems to be in really good care with you." Our pink haired boy complimenting the Male Strauss sibling on his love for the animal. "Thanks, Natsu. I sure hope so." Elfman responded, quite surprised Natsu could be so thoughtful. It didn't take long before Lisanna called the two to the table as dinner was ready to be served. A square table was set for them with 2 seats on 2 opposing sides of it. Elfman and Lisanna paired up on one side, Natsu was left alone on the other. "I tried my best not to mess it all up." A nervous Mirajane said as she entered the room with a big plate of what smelled to be delishous ... MEAT -according to Natsu - . After everyone got their plate filled Natsu dug right in and was overjoyed by the taste of it. "Mira, did you really make all this?" The boy asked, amazement filling his voice. The silver haired beauty nodded shyly as she recieved a compliment from the dragon slayer at how good it all tasted.

"Hey, Lisanna. Where's Happy?" The pink haired boy wondered as he couldn't find his best friend anywhere.

"Oh, he's upstairs nibbling on a raw fish" The younger girl answered with a grin.

"I should've thought as much." He replied, not expecting much more of the cat.

It didn't take long before Natsu's plate was entirely empty. He patted his stomach as he let out a sigh of joy. Giving Mirajane yet another compliment on the amazing food. A bit later everyone had finished their meal.

"Lisanna, Elfman, can you two take care of the dishes tonight?" They both nodded as they knew what was most likely to happen if they did not comply.

The elder sister dragged Natsu upstairs all the way to her room. The boy was thrown on her soft bed as he got a good look around, only to be left speechless at how much stuff there was which he didn't expect to be there at all. There was a big standing mirror, lots of comfy pillows, a few stuffed animals. "What'd you bring me for?" He wondered.

"I don't know, I just didn't want those other two around." She replied, he was looking out the window as the same thought from before crossed his mind. She went to sit down next to him.

"Is something the matter, Natsu? You seem absent." Mirajane asked concerned.

"I've been thinking about something ever since you left me at my place." He explained the reason of his spacing out, much to her surprise.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Was the obvious quesiton that came to her mind.

"About the 'together' you mentioned." She was caught completely off guard because of this as she got caught into a hug. "I'm sure, that I really really like you, Mirajane. Just as you described." The girl was completely in shock, not ever had she expected this from the pink haired dragon slayer. The once so dense boy, showing affection towards her. As she pulled herself from the shock she returned the hug, much to the dragon slayer's surprise.

"I'm sure I know exactly how you feel, Natsu. Since it is how I feel as well." Natsu's eyes widened as he pulled back from the hug.

"R-Really?!" He asked her in amazement. She nodded in confirmation.

"Why? Is it really that weird for me to like a boy?" She asked Natsu, slightly giggling at what she just said.

"No, that's not it. It's not that you can't be with a boy, but for me to get so lucky. That's new to me." He smiled back at her with this response.

"I don't know, you've shown me a side which people don't get to see from you in the guild hall. You've shown me something else to you besides the dense, childish fighter you always are." Mirajane explained how it happened as Natsu realized how he often acts that way.

"I guess I do act that way in the guild all the time, don't I?" Was what he spoke followed by a grin.

"You have shown me some other side to you as well. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined you as beautiful as you are now, not that you're not beautiful that way you are usually. Never would I have thought you could actually be this kind of a person." Mirajane could only blush at what the dragon slayer had just spoken.

"I guess we both broke through eachother's shells of toughness and density, discovering what there really is to us." She stated as the boy nodded in agreement.

"You're amazing, Mira." He brought out as she pulled him in another tight hug, crying tears of joy.

* * *

Thanks again for your time and support! I really hope you all are enjoying the story, it's mainly what I write these for. I've just been getting bored so I decided to upload yet another chapter today. Hope you all appreciate it, I'm signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

The following day was peaceful, there wasn't much action as everybody was just at the guild gossiping about all sorts of things. The main subject was how Mirajane hadn't been seen by anyone after dragging Natsu home besides the other Strauss siblings in the evening. The 2 subjects of these gossips were on their way to the guild talking about how they were gonna act around or tell everyone.

"Should we announce it so everybody knows?" The take over mage asked her company.

"I don't think I want to do that. But I'm no gonna act like nothing's going on either, I won't care for them to find out." The dragon slayer smirked.

"You can be so teasy sometimes." Mirajane smiled at him.

"What? I'm not teasy!" Natsu pouted. She adored how childish the dragon slayer could be, yet she was still happy that wasn't all there was to him.

"Maybe you don't want to be, but you still can be a tease." She replied. He had no control over the conversation and was brought in a slightly awkward position, although his partner in the conversation made it less awkward than it should be.

"Do you think we should try a mission together?" The dragon slayer changed the subject.

"Sounds like fun, we can see how much progress we've made!" Was her answer, his eyes burned with anticipation as he wanted to fight a real opponent badly.

As they entered the guild everybody's voice went silent. Not a single person wasn't looking at the exact movements of the couple. Ignorant towards the stares they walked towards the request board. As they both agreed on the same job they saw something from the silver haired mage they've never seen before, it was a warm smile that no one had ever seen from her. A few gasps could be heard as they left, their hands intertwining when they passed the guild's entrance.

"I have a feeling they know." Natsu stated as they heard all sorts of loud screams coming from the guild. Mirajane merely giggled in response. They took another look at the job they both had agreed on. It was a job meant for 2 mages of which at least one female, they were supposed to find a pair a rapists that had set up camp in the forest by Clover Town. Both have been confirmed to have magic capabilities. It was requested to be done by at least one female mage so that they could be taken out as subtle as possible by the means of deception. The mages would be provided a place to stay by the mayor himself. After giving the request another look they smiled at eachother, however the one on Natsu's face was quick to disappear as they arrived at the train station.

"Can't we just fly over there or something?" He desperatly begged his partner.

"You know how insane that sounds, right?" The female mage responded as she entered the station.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to help you with your motion sickness." He was assured by her kind words.

"But how will you do that?" The pink haired boy wondered.

"You'll see." Both sat down in the train seat next to eachother. As the train departed Mirajane laid Natsu's head on her lap. His head didn't feel as explosive as usual when he was on transport, neither did his stomach feel like it was about to spit everything up his throat. He looked up to see the comforting smile of Mirajane.

"Told you I'd help you out." She brought out.

"How was I supposed to expect you'd be able to work this magic on me, you never cease to amaze me." A blush could be found on the face of the take over mage.

"But I didn't even use any magic." She muttered.

"I'm pretty sure what you're doing is qualified to be labeled as 'magic'." He stated, earning a giggle from the silver haired beauty. After a long train trip they arrive at the station in Clover Town. Natsu rushed out of the train, landing on all fours, shouting "I'M REVIVED", earning multiple strange looks his way. Mirajane pulled him up and led him out of the station.

"So where's this place we're supposed to be?" She held the request in her hand looking for the answer to the dragon slayer's question.

"Right about the middle of town, we have to see the mayor." She said, dropping the request in her backpack.

"Is it really that serious? Seems like we're facing some tough opponents, just the way I like it! I'm all fired up!" She smiled at his enthousiasm. It's always been something everybody admired about him, his fighting spirit. They quickly found their way to the center of town, noticing the big building that was most likely to resemble the Town Hall. Seeing a receptionist upon entering, they asked her when they could meet with the mayor.

"What do you need him for?" She asked curiously, it's naturally not very common for someone to just come in and ask for an audience with the mayor.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail, we're here to get rid of the 2 criminals." Natsu spoke up. The receptionist immediatly turned serious and alerted the mayor about their arrival through a communication lacrima. They were sent upstairs, finding the mayor's room with ease. They entered to see a man sitting on a chair twice his size behind a giant desk.

"So you are the mages from Fairy Tail, huh?" He asked. Both of the companions nodded.

"I see, take a seat if you will." They did as they were asked and awaited further intructions.

"These 2 bandits have been causing a huge deal of trouble to the town. So far we've sent 3 guilds their way and none have succeeded in eliminating the criminals."

"But those other guilds weren't us, were they now? Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Natsu spoke the confident words with no sign of fear.

"I see, Fairy Tail is said to be the strongest guild in all of Fiore. It seems you have a chance to prove that here then. You will be staying at the Honeybrew inn for as long as you require. The last known location of their camp was southwards of the Town but ofen they roam the streets searching for victims. This is why we wanted at least one female mage. You will dress up as harmless citizens incapable of the usage of magic. With such a beautiful lady as yourself he'll be sure to try and capture you." Mirajane smiled at the compliment she was given, however Natsu wasn't very pleased as a tick mark appeared on his head. "Say, how old are you exactly?" Were the words that echoed through the room before he decided to take action. He stood up from his chair and leaned towards the mayor. The latter could feel the fire from the dragon slayer's eyes burning straight through his soul. "I'm only going to say this once, she ... IS MINE!" He nearly yelled with a menacing voice. The mayor looked like he had just seen the devil as he tried to regain his composure. The take over mage was extremely pleased with Natsu's reaction. "That is all I have to say, I'm sure you will get rid of these criminals for us. Especially seeing at how protective you are towards her." At this Natsu pulled Mirajane up from her chair and dragged her out of the building.

Having slowed down and now walking at the same pace, Mirajane asked for the boy's attention.

"What is it, Mira?" He responded, predicting her to talk about what had happened at the mayor's office.

"Thanks ... For reacting the way you did." Natsu gave her a confused look and wondered what she meant.

"Hm?" He hummed at her.

"I don't know, I'm just happy you reacted the way you did. If it were any other, I probably would've been disappointed." She tried to clear his confusion.

"Oh ... I see. Well isn't it only natural I'd react that way?" He asked, still slightly confused.

"No, that was all your silly self, Natsu." She smiled while she said that, the dragon slayer could only give her his own smile in return. It was already late as they arrived at the inn they were supposed to stay during the job. After having to talk to yet another receptionist and explaing who they were and why they were here, they recieved the keys to their room and quickly made their way to it. As they entered they found it to be quite cozy. It was basically the size of Natsu's house minus the kitchen. Natsu was the first one to make his way to the bedroom, seeing there was only one double bed. He stood there, frozen at the thought of him sleeping in the same bed as Mirajane. The take over mage noticed him standing in the door opening, not moving an inch.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She was curious what had shocked the dragon slayer to this extent. She saw him pointing a weak finger in a direction. As she went to check out what caused his current state she could only silently giggle at his discomfort.

"Could it be that you don't want to sleep in one bed with me?" She pouted.

"N-No ... B-but I like ... I've ... I ... " He muttered as a finger rushed to his mouth, silencing him. Mirajane guided him with slow steps towards the bed. He was laid down as Mirajane went to ly on top of him. They were now staring in eachother's eyes. The silver haired girl closed the distance between them, sweat was dropping from the dragon slayer's face. She remained frozen when they were a mere inch away from eachother, until she finally dropped her soft lips on his own. At first the pink haired boy was in pure shock, but soon he closed his eyes deepening the kiss. After a while Mirajane lifted her head and looked at his pleasured smile.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked, the dragon slayer quickly shook his head and pulled her closer until their lips met once again.

* * *

Another chapter done! Woot first kiss! :D Thanks again for the time you spent reading this. I hope everybody's enjoying the story so far and I'll be sure to continue it.


	5. Chapter 5

Light made it's way through the window, shining on the dragon slayer's eyes. Slowly waking up from his slumber, he could smell a scent he doesn't usually detect when he wakes up. Trying to think of what it is, he could hear moaning besides him. He turned around to see a beautiful, silver haired girl lying besides him under the sheets that had protected her from the cold of the night, the same sheets that covered his own body. Both slept in their Pyjama's. Natsu stared at her face for a while, it was when she slowly awoke that he directed his eyes towards the ceiling. " 'Morning, Mira!" He greeted her, she muttered something that hardly anyone could understand. " 'Morning ... Nat .. su" The dragon slayer understood through his sensitive hearing. She pushed her face deeper into her pillow, trying to cover it from the light that was shining on them both.

"So what's our plan for today?" Mirajane sat up and let her eyes get used to the light.

"We'll be searching for clothes to dress up as common civilians." She stated. The dragon slayer nodded, "You wanna go first?" He asked her while pointing at the bathroom.

"I think I better, who knows what I might find in there after you're done." She teased him, earning her an annnoyed pout from the dragon slayer. She left for the bathroom while grinning at him. Natsu laid back down and thought about his objective. He didn't want to bring Mirajane in too much danger since she was supposed to be the bait, though he knew she could handle herself. He also knew he could track her down from miles away. He stood up and walked towards the door leading to the bathroom, picking up his clothes on the way. Stopping at the door, he leaned against the wall next to it. Patiently awaiting his turn, he was thinking about how they would handle the situation.

Mirajane opened the door and appeared from it. "Oh, hi there! I'm all done, your turn!" She called out to him, he nodded and entered the bathroom. She wondered what got him so serious. She was just looking out the window when he entered the room, he caught her attention "So ... Are you ready to head out?" She asked. Catching a grin from the dragon slayer she heard him say "Of couse I am! Now let's get out of here!" While motioning her to get moving as he guided her to the streets.

"So now we just gotta find ourselves a clothing store" The dragon slayer stated, both just walked through the town while holding hands, hoping to come across a clothing store. They had covered their faces with hoods as they didn't want the subjects of the request they had gotten to notice them and post 'mage' on the image of their faces. After lots of grumbling from Natsu's stomach, he asked if they could eat somewhere.

"Not until we wear the clothing we need." She exclaimed, recieving a glance of the pouting face of her companion. Soon enough they finally stumbled across a clothing store.

"Ok, seems like we finally found one." The pink haired boy was excited since he was close to his first meal of the day. After going through lots of different combinations of skirts, jackets, pants, shorts, vests, shirts, ... Mirajane had selected the clothing she liked the most out of all of them.

"I'll be trying these on, and don't you peek!" She commanded as she pointed an accusing finger to the dragon slayer. Natsu shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, symbolizing his innocence.

He went to try out his own clothing Mirajane had selected for him. They both got changed simultaniously as they glared at eachother after getting out of the changing cabin. Both were looking good in the clothes that, in the first place, covered their guild marks, second, matched, and in the third place, made them look like common townsfolk. They couldn't help but stare at eachother, being seen in another style of clothing could turn someone very appealing. Both nodded in approval as they went to pay for the clothes that were appropriate for the job.

"So then, can we finally go eat?" Natsu hoped for an affirmative response, his companion nodded in approval. Soon Natsu could be seen rushing through the streets, following the scent to the closest place that served delishious food. After waiting for his partner to catch up, both entered the building the dragon slayer had smelled. It was a calm place that few people were at. The tranquillity in combination with the style the room was decorated in allowed for an atmosphere perfect for a nice breakfast. They found their seats at a table for two people. Soon a waiter server the menu to the both of them.

"I have no idea what this all is, so I'll take it all!" Mirajane slightly laughed at his agitation while the dragon slayer's eyes roamed through the menu.

"We don't have that kind of money, Natsu!" She reminded the boy of their funds as his eyes displayed disappointment.

"Why don't you just order one at random?" She asked the boy.

"Alright, then I'll take this!" He spoke as he looked up and pointed at a random meal.

"Coming right up, fine sir. And what will it be for the beautiful lady?" Was the waiter's response.

"I'll just have what he took." She replied as he nodded and left, taking the two menu's with him.

"So, when this guy shows up and tried to get a hold of you... " Natsu started.

"I'll just follow your smell to their camp, only there we can be sure we got everyone in one place. Until then you just play the damsel in the distress. I won't let anything happen to you, though I know you're strong enough to handle yourself. But we don't know if they got some sort of charm spell or not, that might be how they got so much done until now." Mirajane wasn't used to the pink haired boy thinking ahead like that.

"You sure seem like you figured it all out, was that what you were thinking about this morning?" She remembered how the dragon slayer looked serious at that time.

"Well ... Yeah, I'm worried about you." He explained. Mirajane reached out for his hand as she tried to comfrot him.

"Don't, like you said, I can handle myself quite well. And if I can't, I got you to back me up." She smiled at those last words. He couldn't help but feel happy with that smile.

"Haha, you're right. That's annoying, Mira. Stop being correct all the time!" He smiled at her, she laughed at the statement.

"But it's times like these where such a skill is the most useful of all, don't you agree?" She justified it.

"There you go again!" Natsu let out, giving her his most sincere grin.

Soon they got their meals served to them. If you asked Natsu what he had aten he could only reply with 'food' as it was empty before he could get a proper look at it. Mirajane however took a more delicate approach. After paying the bill they went back to just wandering through town. They hadn't noticed a hooded figure following them until Natsu spoke up.

"The same smell has been lingering behind us ever since we've eaten." In other words, they were being followed. They entered a dark alley to encourage the hooded person to engage. The mysterious man thought they were gonna do some lovey dovey stuff as he peeked around the corner to see the boy pressing the girl against the wall, pressing his lips against hers.

"A real beauty she is, I'll be borrowing her if you don't mind." He said as the both of them turned to face him. A magic circle appeared in front of his hand, the same one appeared beneath Mirajane. A blinding purple light concealed all vision in the alley. As the light faded Natsu looked over at the silver haired girl to see that all emotion had left her face and eyes.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and come over here?" The man asked. Mirajane walked over to him, obeying every single order he gave her.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted, recieving no answer from the take over mage.

"Give it up, fool! She's mine now." The man claimed Mirajane as he charged up an arcane blast pointing at Natsu. The blast met his body as it was slammed against the back wall with force. Natsu held in a huge amount of rage as he watched them man walk away with Mirajane following him.

'Mira ...'

* * *

Chapter 5 is here, folks! They might be small chapters, but I update frequently! I hope you all are enjoying the story, everybody's support is much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

He made sure he wouldn't get distracted by any other scent but hers. The dragon slayer rushed through town, following the scent of his loved one.

'I just hope the spell will wear off when I defeat him.' Natsu thought to himself. He made sure he wouldn't get close enough for them to see him but he had to keep track of their scent. He was not gonna lose Mirajane to some pair of bandit perverts.

After a little while he entered the forest by Clover Town, still keeping track of that same scent. He hoped the man hadn't done anything to her on the way there. Soon he noticed they had stopped and now took a more delicate approach towards their location. As he found a proper hiding spot by some overgrown bushes, he looked for the presence of anyone around the camp. He could smell only 3 people here, of which one is Mirajane. He figured their other victims were transported to another location or something along those lines.

Soon Natsu could see the 3 of them crawling outside, the take over mage still under the effects of the spell. He only clenched his fists looking at how they toyed with her like she was only meant to be used like that. He promised himself he wouldn't screw it up with his impatience, that's the last thing he'd want to do. After a while one of the bandits left for town and Mirajane and the man that had charmed her were left alone, he figured this was his best oppertunity to strike. As soon as the man sat down with his back turned towards Natsu, he rushed out going in for a surprise attack. The man looked to see what the rustling came from only to get a flaming fist in his face, flying through one of the tents and destroying it with the force of the blow.

"Give Mirajane back, you scum!" Natsu shouted at him, provoking him as he was studying his opponent's reaction.

"I already told you to give it up, boy. She's mine now, nothing you can do about it. It's not like you'll be able to defeat me in battle!" He yelled back, clearly underestimating the dragon slayer.

"Wanna put that to the test?" The pink haired boy smirked as his opponent laughed, accepting his challenge. The first move was made by the enemy as he charged up a barrage of white arcanery. Natsu attempted to dodge them by flipping left and right, jumping, rolling ... but he couldn't avoid getting hit by at least one of them around his shoulder.

"Argh!" It had a stinging effect. The man grinned at the boy, giving him an "Is that all you got?" glare.

Natsu countered with a roar of the fire dragon, only to be consumed by a magic circle appearing in front of the man. Natsu studied how his roar simply got absorbed, figuring physical attacks were the way to go. He rushed his way towards him, dodging the incoming projectiles and preparing for a Fire Dragon's Cleave attack. Both his hands slashed at him creating one whide fire sword that slashed straight through him. The man got sent flying once again as the attack connected. He struggled to get up and smirked

"I guess it's time to play dirty." The criminal grinned as he charged a blast that was surrounded by lightning. Natsu prepared to dodge the attack but noticed the man changed targets. The blast was fired towards the idly standing Mirajane. Natsu thrusted towards her using his fire, pushing her out of the way as the blast scratched his back. He landed flat on the ground next to Mirajane. He tried to get up but his body went numb, he was paralyzed!

"Hehe, oh man that never gets old. You good guys always puting yourself at risk for the safety of others, I so counted on that!" He smirked as Natsu looked at him with a pissed off glare.

"Well I'll just leave you there for a bit 'til my partner comes back and we'll deal with you then." The man turned around.

Natsu checked if he could still control his magic, he summoned a couple of flames at his finger tips. This is where the magic training with Mirajane came in handy, he had increased his control over his magic by a lot. It was time to put a new trick to use. He summoned flames all around his body. Struggling to get up, he grinned towards his enemy. The man turned around to see Natsu smirk at him.

"H-How are you standing? You shouldn't be able to move!" He yelled in amazement. But got sent flying as Natsu charged at him once again.

"I'm not using a single muscle in my body, I am indeed incapable of utilizing those right now. I'm merely controlling the fire around my body." He explained his movements. The man was in shock at how the flames were the ones doing the actual work. Soon enough he couldn't worry about it any longer though, hence he was out cold. Natsu immediatly turned to check on Mirajane, he was unable to touch her though since the flames would hurt her and without them he was unable to move. He was relieved as he saw her expressionless face fill with emotion once again.

"N-Natsu? What happened?" She asked. Looking around, trying to think of where she was. Natsu explained the situation as she looked at the flames surrounding him, surprised he was able to control his magic to this extent.

"Thank you, Natsu." He grinned, happy he was able to protect her.

"Well well, what do we have here? Looks like that idiot did something stupid again." The partner of the now knocked out man showed up, holding another girl.

"You handle this one, Mira. I think I might just nap for a bit." Natsu extinguished the flames around him and fell down to the ground. The silver haired mage transformed into her Satan Soul form and prepared to face the bandit.

"A take over mage, huh? Interesting." The man smirked as he transformed into a scorpion-like humanoid. "Two can play that game" He laughed as they both engaged in a fight of physical strength. Mirajane knew she couldn't win when it came to physical strength since he had the advantage in size and had a tail to support him. She place her hands on the arm she had dodged for an Evil Spark. She backed off as her opponent was in a crouching position, catching his breath. She prepared a dark energy between both of her palms.

"Evil Explosion!" Our take over mage shouted as a powerful dark blast connected with the man. He was lying down, struggling to get up. Mirajane jumped high up until she was straight above him and prepared even more dark energy in her hands. The man looked up in shock as he saw a huge amount of dark energy raining down upon him.

"Soul Extinction!" The silver haired mage yelled. The attack faded to reveal some knocked out bandit scum. Mirajane went over to Natsu to wake him up. Natsu opened his eyes and asked if she really beated him that quick.

"I just made a nice transition to magic to get the upper hand, from that point on I just combo'd him down." She smirked, the dragon slayer nodded at how simple yet effective it turned out to be.

"I was really worried about you, Mira." He stated. Mirajane shook her head and smiled at him.

"I told you I'd be fine as long as you're around." She lifted the dragon slayer on his feet. Feeling the paralysis fading from his body, they alerted the local authorities about their success on the job. Not a few minutes later they could see a bunch or Rune Knights marching towards their location.

"You two did a good job, go talk to the mayor for your reward." The captain instructed. Both of the mages nodded and walked towards the inn they were staying at to recover their strength. As soon as they entered the room both just crashed into the bed, snuggling up to eachother as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, here is some fighting stuff! People seemed anxious for it so I hope I wrote it welll! If you're still reading at this point, love ya for that! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Putting AN at the top for once to respond to the revs of last chapter. I want to thank everybody for showing their support in the story and trying to help me out, it means a huge deal to me. I've decided to round things up and do a time skip to Lisanna's event (Because I think her disappearance is a huge potential milestone for this potential relationship). I'll keep the canon events in mind but I'll try to drift off from them as much as I can. How I'll do that, I do not know. We'll see when I get there ;) Anyway here's the next chapter I hope I didn't bother you all with the waiting!

* * *

The next morning was a peaceful one. The take over mage was still in the dragon slayer's embrace as they were sleeping. Rays of light from the morning sun took a liking to their fair skin. It was the silver haired girl who woke up first out of the two of them. She felt a strange pressure around her wraist, looking up to see the face of a pink haired boy that had accompanied her during the cold night. Happines poured from the radiance of her face. She remembered how Natsu looked when she woke up and thought of how brave he must've fought in order to protect her. She felt like nothing in the world could stop her as long as he was around her. She remained silent for a couple more minutes until the stomach of the dragon slayer started to rumble. She giggled before jumping up in surprise as the dragon slayer raised from his lying position in a swift move and was now standing straight on top of the bed.

" 'Morning, Mira!" He shouted as it was the most normal thing in the world. Mirajane still looked at the pink haired boy still with a slightly shocked expression.

"Exactly how energetic do you get, Natsu? It was only yesterday you looked like you finally ran out of fuel, I thought I'd never see the day." She teased the dragon slayer as she giggled.

"Which made me appreciate the sleep all that much more! Not you?" Natsu asked the silver haired maiden, recieving a nod in agreement from her.

"Of course, now it appears that you still need to regain another component of your energy." She grinned while pointing at what had awoken him.

"You're right, let's get going!" He yelled in anxiety.

"And you intend to leave, dressed like that?" She raised an eyebrow with another one of her sinister grins covering her beautiful face. Natsu looked down to notice he was stripped down to his boxers.

"Hu- What?! When did I undress?" He wondered as he stood in a thinking pose, trying to recall what happened last night.

"You didn't, I did. I wasn't as worn out as you were, since you were the one saving me. Oh ... And thanks again for that!" The dragon slayer recieved as an explenation, he shook his head as he spoke.

"I would easily do that again if it was to protect you. Right now you are of no doubt the most important person in my life." The silver haired maiden smiled with happiness at his declaration.

"You could easily beat Igneel, well ... Not in a fight though." He smirked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that so? Am I really no match for him?" Mirajane wondered as she cornered the dragon slayer.

"It's not like you're no match for him. It's just that your magic doesn't allow you to damage him in any shape or form." She was disappointed the boy got out of the situation she brought him in so easily.

"Anyway, why don't we get dressed and find ourselves some breakfast?" Natsu suggested. Mirajane nodded as she was pulled from the bed by the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry, I won't peek." The dragon slayer promised as he left for the bathroom. Mirajane got herself dressed while thinking about their relationship.

'We really love eachother but when will we say so?' She wondered as the dragon slayer knocked, asking for permission to exit.

"Sure, go ahead and come in!" She shouted, Natsu reacted by opening the door. They were both wearing the regular clothing they had been wearing before the mission.

"Alright, let's go!" Both left for the streets and went to the same restaurant they had eaten the day beforehand. Out of pure nostalgia, a random meal was picked once again.

"So, will we explain the guild when we get back?" Mirajane asked the boy in front of her with slim eyes.

"I guess we owe 'em that much." Natsu said with his trademark grin.

"Besides I'm pretty sure they know right now, so we might as well make it official." Her eyes glanced at the word 'official'. She then nodded as she reached to hold his hand.

Once again Natsu's meal could barely be seen before it disappeared into the stomach of the dragon slayer. Natsu waited patiently for Mirajane to finish her meal, talking about how they looked during the job. They both liked wearing matching clothes, it made them feel like their bond was visual. After the silver haired maiden had also finished her meal they both went to talk to the mayor. Entering the Town Hall, the receptionist noticed them. Immediatly calling the mayor, she motioned them to go upstairs.

"It seems like they already know, makes it easier for us!" Natsu grinned at her, Mirajane giggled in response to Natsu's enthousiastic reaction. After knocking, both entered the mayor's office. He could be found in the same chair he was sittin in last time, motioning both of them to sit down.

"I hear you were succesful at the job. Were there any casualties?" The man asked concerned.

"No. The man didn't need to harm anyone to take them captive, he used some sort of charm spell that made the target act completely under his will." Natsu explained.

"And he used this spell on your partner?" The mayor asked, Nasu nodded.

"So I assume you just beated him to a pile of ash out of utter rage, and that worked?" The mayor raised an eyebrow.

"No, I would never act so blunt if Mirajane's well-being was on the line." He replied, Mirajane could only smile at the response Natsu had given.

"I see." He looked over at Mirajane. "You are in great care with him, young one." He complimented the dragon slayer. The man payed them both for the job they had completed. They were now on their way to the station.

"Not this again ..." Natsu muttered as he looked at the station, reliving the horrible memories of transport.

"Don't worry, I'll just work my magic again!" The silver haired maiden supported him. They entered the train to Magnolia. Sitting next to eachother, Natsu laid his head on Mirajane's lap. He felt all the sickness lift as he drifted off to sleep. Mirajane looked intently at the dragon slayer's sleeping face. For almost 30 minutes she had been studying the boy's features. Then she directed her eyes towards the scenery outside the train.

Natsu jumped out of the train at Magnolia station. Overjoyed to feel solid ground beneath his feet. "We're back!" He stated. The girl behind him grabbed his arm, walking with him towards the guild.

"So then, we're really gonna tell them?" Natsu asked her one last time. She nodded, tellling him she was ready. Upon entering the guild, everyone went silent while staring at the couple.

"You all probably figured it out by now. But we've got something to announce." Natsu was the first to speak up.

"You're together, aren't you?" Gray responded.

"Well ... Yeah, pretty much." The dragon slayer grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"How did that even happen?" Lisanna wondered as she spoke the words out loud.

"Can we handle the annnoying questions after the party?" Mirajane asked. Everyone raised their liquor as the guild provided the streets of Magnolia once again with the usual sounds of joy and laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, back with another chapter! To everybody that hasn't already, please go read the updated chapter 7. While trying to change the AN chapter to the actual chapter 7. Someone told me they didn't get the update so I decided to remove and then reupload the chapter. After it took such a long time to finally update the same friend told me that he couldn't review. I hope the issues with the chapter are fixed and that you can all continue to enjoy the story! Again, thanks everybody for the kind words that have been review'd/PM'd. I'm really surprised to see how much support this story is actually getting. Sorry for the inconvenience and on to the next chapter! It's an extra long one so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Deep down in the forest, a custom made house could be found. A house that was small and cozy, made mostly out of wood. It wasn't luxurious but it didn't have to be. It's this house in which we could find a sleeping 16 year old fire dragon slayer. As he woke up, he released the same grumbling and moaning he always did at the start of the day. Next to him was a 17 year old take over mage. A silver haired beauty with a curvacious body and an already ample bozem. It always made him feel happy to see that same body next to her every day when he woke up. Natsu kissed her forehead and went off towards the kitchen.

'Some pancakes will do that trick, not that I can make anything else.' He chuckled at his knowledge of only one recipe, and an easy one at that.

Mirajane opened her eyes to see that she was missing out on her personal heater, she could hear a sizzling sound from the kitchen. Grabbing a couple more blankets for her own comfort, she patiently awaited the pink haired boy to call out for her. After a few minutes he did so, the silver haired maiden crawled out of the pile of blankets while making her way towards the kitchen. Natsu turned around to see Mirajane in nothing but her nightgown. The slightly transparent, loose hanging nightwear could always catch the dragon slayer's eyes. She noticed him holding something back, grinning at the thought of how easy it was to stimulate his primitive senses.

"B-Breakfast's ready!" He nervously claimed. The woman nodded and sat down, watching the pink haired man in front of her fill her place with some good looking and smelling pancakes.

"At least you improved. Not that you can make anything else but they're better than last time." She teased the dragon slayer. Natsu chuckled at her comment, taking it as a compliment and grinning at her. Both dug into the meal that had been served, it didn't take long before all of the pancakes were vaporized from existance. Natsu patted his stomach, the woman next to him chuckled at the gesture of satisfaction.

"That was nice, but there's still room in that cute head of yours for more than just pancakes, right?" Natsu raised his shoulders, recieving a chuckle from the girl with him. He stood up and held his hand out towards the female mage.

"Let's go, we can get rid of the dishes tonight." Mirajane laid her hand in his and nodded. They left for the city of Magnolia. Upon entering the first street of the city they could already hear the guild. They knew something was up when the master raised his voice to this extent. Both started running towards the guild. Everybody looked at the pair, including the master. They looked around them wondering what was going on.

"Mirajane, thank god you're here! We've got an emergency S-class mission I need you to prepare for depart right now!" The master shouted. She looked shocked, as did Natsu. Mirajane nodded and told her fellow siblings to prepare as well.

"What's the mission, gramps?" Natsu questioned. The master told them about a giant beast assaulting a nearby town. They needed immediate assistance as the beast easily overwhelmed the local forces.

All of the Strauss siblings and the dragon slayer rushed the minimal amount of supplies they would need on an emergency mission like this and ran for the station. Natsu tried to hold in as much as possible, seeing how serious the mission was. Which was only made possible by the help of Mirajane, who had a worrisome look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to any of you!" Natsu promised, looking at Mirajane's absent stare. She returned her glare to him as she smiled, he could always make her feel better. They arrived at the city in distress and immediatly ran out looking for the nearest guard, who informed them the beast could be found at the southern walls of the city. Getting closer, they could hear the roars echoing through the street. They could see it towering over the wall, smacking it's way through the guards towards the city.

"We can't let it enter, we must defeat it outside the town." Mirajane ordered. All nodded and rushed towards the gate.

"Lisanna, I want you to take off to the air and check for nearby civilians and guards that are in danger or close by, get them out of here!" Lisanna flew off in the shape of a bird leaving the 3 mages to face the beast.

"Natsu, you'll be taking the front dealing as much damage as you can. I'll try to support you with ranged attacks. Elfman, I need you to flank him and weaken his legs so that we can bring him down with ease." Mirajane took charge as everybody got in position.

"Let's see what you got, you look like an over-sized vulgar. Show me if that's true or not!" Natsu provoked the beast. It rushed towards Natsu in anger. The dragon slayer stood in his battle stance and engulfed himself in flames, increasing his strength, speed and agility by controlling the flames surrounding him. He prepared for the impact as the beast brought it's fist down upon him. Natsu blocked the attack with both of his arms, supported by the strength his flames gave him. As soon as they made contact he made his flames surround the beast's wrist, after that the flames pinned down into the ground. Leaving the beast's right arm immobilized. Behind him Mirajane had charged up some energy and prepared to throw it at the animal. "Evil Explosion!" She shouted, the blast had made contact with the beast. Leaving severe bruises on it's face. Elfman was now to the left of the animal. "Beast Soul: Iron Bull!"He shouted. His arm was transforming to attain the physical properties of that of a bull. This arm now launched towards the beast's left leg. Before the thing could notice it he could feel his left leg snapping, leaving his left side unsupported. It stumbled over to the right as Natsu jumped over to it's left. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The fire mage shouted as he brought flames of both his hands together into a sphere of fire., throwing it at the enemy. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Was another call from the man. He rushed to the beast at max speed. As he passed his previous attack the flames surrounding him increased in heat and intensity, increasing the power of his attack. The beast had landed on his back as he laid whide open for an incoming attack from the dragon slayer to his chest. As his head connected the beast roared in pain. Mirajane took the same position Natsu had been in a few seconds beforehand. She prepared another sphere of dark energy in between her palms. Shouting "Soul Extinction!" As she let the energy rain down upon the beast. Natsu quickly moved out of the way as another powerful attack connected with the beast's center. It was completely worn out as it laid there motionless.

"Elfman, try to take it over, now!" recieving a surprised stare from the male Strauss sibling.

"I said now!" She yelled. The man nodded and rushed towards the beast.

"Natsu, keep the thing still so that Elfman will have an easier time doing what he's got to do." natsu nodded while jumping on the beast's chest. Making his flames take the shape of chains, binding the beast around it's middle.

"This better work!" He muttered as he sweat at the amount of magic energy he had used in the fight.

Elfman placed his hands on the beast's chest as a magic circle appeared on the place they made contact.

"How long is this going to take?" Natsu asked the one in charge.

"Depends on the condition of the mage and the soul." She replied, she couldn't tell him how long it would take. After a few minutes the magic circle connecting elfman and the beast started to glow

"Did he do it?" the fire mage looked over at Mirajane. He could see a huge fear in her eyes.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Elfman disappeared in front of him.

"What just happened?" He wondered. The beast below him started to roar and struggle against the chains of fire.

"Mira, this thing seems like it just got all it strength back!" He could still see the girl in shock at what just happened.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, MIRA! I NEED YOU HERE!" Natsu yelled at her. The silver haired mage looked over at him to see the serious expression he had. A giant purple bunny landed on top of the beast's head.

"LISANNA!" Both shouted.

"I can fight too, you know." She told them, annoyed.

"Then you better show that off right here and now!" Came from Natsu. The young take over mage nodded. She jumped up and prepared to land on the beast again. It finally cut the chains loose and smacked Lisanna away before she could hit it.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane's despair could be heard in her voice. She went air-born and rushed towards her enemy.

"Natsu, you don't exactly look like you can handle much more. Try to bring in some damage with long ranged attacks." The dragon slayer nodded. Swiftly dodging each of the beast's strikes, she planted her palms on it's chest.

"Evil Spark!" With dark electricity running through it's body, the muscles of the beast felt slightly numb. His attacks weakened and movement slowed down.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" a stream of fire was sent from Natsu's mouth towards the beast, due to it's numbness it was unable to dodge. Mirajane had taken this time to prepare for another attack.

"Evil Explosion!" She launched another one of these spheres at the enemy. The beast turned so it barely scratched his shoulder. A giant hand slapped her down to the ground, with a crash she landed in the rock-hard surface. The beast was rushing towards her, but got hit in the face by a pair of rabbit feet. Lisanna looked bruised up, she wasn't as experienced in fighting as her fellow siblings. But she knew she could do something else for them. She could only try to make Elfman come to his senses at this point.

Lisanna took her human form again, standing in front of the giant beast.

"Elf-niichan! Come back to us!" She said while spreading her arms. The beast looked at her for a while before slowly raising it's arm. Mirajane widened her eyes as she was about to shout for Lisanna to run. The beast swung it's arm and sweeped Lisanna away like she was but an insect.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane shouted in despair, watching her sister fly through the air towards the city. Tears started flowing, her eyes showed fear. The dragon slayer stepped in front of her and stared intently at the beast.

"Go check on Lisanna, I'll handle Elfman." The take over mage behind him reached for him, grabbing his hand.

"GO!" He shouted, not looking away from the beast. Mirajane let go of his hand in shock, she looked away and started running for where her sister supposedly was.

"I guess I'll have to finish this with one move, I won't get another shot." He spoke silently. Natsu spread his legs and moved his hands in a circular motion.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" He called out for the spell. A giant vortex of flames released fiery chains of explosions towards the beast. After the blinding spell had faded, Elfman could be seen lying unconscious on the ground. Natsu smiled at his victory and fell to the ground, completely out of magic energy.

Mirajane looked in the distance to see her younger sister. She was lying still on the ground, not moving an inch. She feared the worst and made a final sprint for her body.

"Lisanna!" She shouted, the younger sister looked at her.

"Are you ok? Are the other's alright?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Why would you worry about others? Look at you!" The older sibling cried.

"Because, if I'm going to put my life down for someone. I better make sure it wasn't for nothing, right?" A smile graced her face while saying this. Her sister looked down at her with the tears overflowing her face.

"You're not going to die! you can't die! You won't die!" Mirajane couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept her sister dying before her eyes.

"Mirajane, I hope Natsu will support you in the days to come. You two are definitely amazing together. Promise me you won't let your life get ruined by grief." Lisanna made her last wish as she floated up to the sky, a golden light surrounding her.

"I won't, I promise." More tears flowed. She would at least see her sister off with a smile on her face. Lisanna's image disappeared from the sky together with the blinding light. The older sister sat down for a few more minutes crying. She stood up, realizing the others were still up the hill. She only hoped they hadn't died as well. Walking up the hill, she was relieved to see Natsu and Elfman were both merely unconscious and still alive. Afer the both of them waking up and a painful confession to them. They all were saddened by the loss.

Arriving at the guild with the expression on their face, the painful questions everybody had were spoken. Natsu was the one that told everybody what had happened. In the forest, near a place Lisanna liked to be. They made a grave for her. Elfman visited the grave daily and Mirajane was on Natsu's bed, crying most of the time. This went on for 3 days straight. Natsu found Elfman at the grave at the usual time. The dragon slayer walked up to the man.

"Elfman, are you a man?" The sobbing of the male take over mage stopped.

"Lisanna laid her life for all of us to live ours. She would've wanted you to live like the man you always were. Are you that man, Elfman?" Elfman looked up to the fire mage. Watching the shadow his hair produced over his eyes. He stood up and bumped Natsu's shoulder with his fist.

"I'm the manliest of men. You know that, Natsu." He laughed. Natsu was happy Elfman could smile again, and give him his signature grin.

"I'm not gonna let either of you let your life get taken over by grief, live your life for Lisanna if not for anything else." Elfman nodded. Natsu walked home, he could still hear the sound of a crying Mirajane echo in his mind. Upon entering his house he could hear the sound the had been there for the last couple of days. Natsu didn't want to see or hear Mirajane cry. It was the worst thing in the world. He entered his own bedroom, seeing the silver haired woman sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to waste the life Lisanna left you with?" He recieved a shocked look from the girl in front of him.

"Lisanna put down her own life for ours. I won't let you waste that life with grief. You can't let Lisanna die for nothing. You need to live, live for Lisanna!" Mirajane looked at him like her life was about to change.

"Natsu ... Stop ... Being so ... God damn ... Cute." She muttered while slowly moving towards the dragon slayer. Mirajane brought her arms around his waist, bringing him into a closed hug. Natsu brought his arms around her as well, Mirajane missed the heat of his embrace. It was comforting.

"Mira, I've been thinking about something." Natsu started.

"What is it?" She questioned the fire mage.

"Do you want something like that to ever happen again?" She looked down, slowly shaking her head.

"Neither do I, that's why I want to become stronger. So I can protect my nakama, no matter who we're facing! That's why ... I want to go on a journey, to train. But I won't leave without you. Will you come with me?" Mirajane looked up at Natsu. She could see how serious he was.

"I won't ever leave your side. You're the most important person in my life." She spoke, Natsu tightened the hug they were in.

"Mira, I love you." The silver haired maiden only looked with wide eyes at the words he just spoke. Only to quickly dive into his chest with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Natsu."


	9. Chapter 9

Alright from this point on I think I'll be putting in some timeskips here and there. Don't know how or what yet but we'll see. It's kind of late right now as I went to bed at 8am and woke up at 4pm. :P So let's hope I can write to the best of my abilities. But usually I wrote at like 2am or something so it should be fine. Les go!

* * *

Mirajane and Natsu were returning from a job they had just completed. They just wanted a bit more jewels before they would depart.

"Well, that went smooth." The boy stated. Placing his hands behind his head, they kept walking towards their house. Ever since the Lisanna incident Mirajane was living with Natsu, that had been about 2 weeks ago. As they arrived home, they checked up on everything and their luggage. They had agreed to go on a journey to become stronger, they were preparing to embark on that journey. The day after the couple woke up really early in the morning, it was to head to the guild before anyone else would be there.

"Are you ready for this?" Mirajane asked the boy, Natsu nodded. Entering the guild, they left an envelope they had prepared on the master's desk. Then made their way to the train station. Waiting for the earliest train, they sat on a bench silently.

"I'm kind of excited, but it's also hard. This would be a lot harder if you weren't here though." Our fire mage broke the silence and smiled. His love only grinned at the statement.

"But we're doing this together, for the better. And we'll get to see lots of places and we'll grow stronger." She looked up with her dreamy eyes. Soon enough, the train arrived and it was time for them to leave the city they had been in for the most of their lives.

Master Makarov was the first one to make it to the guild. It was silent in the morning and he liked it that way, for at least a little while. Preparing a nice drink for himself, he went up to his office. Noticing the envelope Natsu and Mirajane had left him, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's this, something from that stupid council?" He wondered out loud. He opened the envolope, took out a letter and read it's content.

_Master,_

_by the time you read this, we'll be gone. Myself, Natsu, and Mira are leaving on a journey. One to become stronger, to make sure we'll never be too weak again. We'll never let nakama die in front of us anymore. When we come back, we'll have grown in strength by at least two times. We don't know how or where or what we're going to, but we'll go. Please, be safe without us. Tell the guild what you want but we at least want you to know. We'll make you proud, master._

_P.S.: If Fairy Tail's ever in a pinch and there is no other way. You can summon us by using the item with this letter. It's only a one-time use, so make sure you don't waste it!_

A token with a fire dragon engraved on it was stapled to the letter. Master Makarov carefully removed it from the letter and stared at it for a while. He tightened his grip on the token before finding a safe location for it in his office. The door opened as the crackling sound of the wood budging made it's way to Makarov's ears. He went to check the person that had just entered the guild. Erza looked over at the master before he descended down to greet her.

" 'Morning, Erza!" The master greeted one of his brats.

"Good morning, master." She humbly spoke while looking over at the request board.

"Anything new?" The master shook his head. Erza took place at the bar and just waited for some more people to show up, hoping they'd amuse her or ask her out on a job. Later that day, when everybody from the guild was present - except for the obvious two - Master Makarov spoke up.

"SILENCE, BRAAATS!" The entire guild went silent at these words.

"I have an announcement to make." The master lowered his voice.

"As you all may have noticed, Mira and Natsu aren't here today. And they won't be here for a while. I don't ... Even they don't know for how long." He recieved glares from almost every direction. Some scared, some shocked, some angry.

"They left to get stronger, so that they never had to watch their nakama die in front of them. I hope you all respect the choice they made." Makarov left for his office. Everyone sat still, letting what they had just heard sink into their mind. Natsu and Mira would be gone for sometime they don't know.

**Meanwhile elsewhere at the same time**

"Let's get a drink in this place and see what people around here aide. They sat down at the counter and ordered their drinks.

"Why don't you see what you cre like. We might catch something out of it!" Natsu proposed. Mirajane nodded, they entered the bar as they recieved a few sinister stares from the people insan get out of their talks, Natsu?" Mirajane suggested after a while. Natsu was eavesdropping on the conversations around him. Most were just wondering who they were, but behind them there were a couple staring at the take over mage next to him with perverted smiles.

"Could you keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, thank you very much." Natsu hissed.

"What're you gonna do 'bout it, kid?" The man laughed. Natsu looked over at Mirajane with that certain look. She knew what he thought and nodded in approval. Natsu stood up and hit the man that spoke up to the other side of the place.

"What the hell, man!" One of the other perverts yelled at Natsu.

"I see you let go of the 'kid', smart move. He asked what I was gonna do, so I showed him." Natsu smirked at the two. Another man stood up.

"You think you can just come in here and start punching people? I'll show you, kid!" The man made the same mistake as the previous one and also suffered the same fate. Natsu had a knack for causing brawls wherever he goes, it seems. A tall man with spikey, red hair and a cloak surrounding his boy watched him carefully from a corner. Natsu was now standing triumphantly on the pile of moaning bodies. The red-haired man walked up to Natsu.

"Follow me." He spoke silently as he passed the boy. Natsu found something about the voice very soothing but he couldn't point it out. He shrugged and followed the man, motioning for Mirajane to do the same. After a short while, the man stopped at a house and opened the door.

"You're free to stay here. I assume you're traveling with no particular assignment since you're far away from home with just the two of you. You're the salamander, correct? I was accompliced with the fire dragon slayer from the previous generation. I can teach you, if you'd like." The two teenagers before him looked shocked at what he just said. They were on a journey to become stronger and here a teacher for Natsu just appeared in front of them as the heavens were looking out for them.

"Is this a joke?" Natsu asked, recieving a chuckle from the old man.

"It sure as hell isn't, young one. I can help you with training. If you would want that of course." The red-head responded.

"The reason we left from home for a bit is to grow stronger. And here a mentor just shows up in my face! What about Mirajane?" The man looked over at the silver haired mage.

"Take over, is it not? I can't help you there. But there are some things I will teach you that you can both benefit from." Natsu looked over at Mirajane, they both nodded.

"Thank you very much, old man. We'll take you up on that offer." The man nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Izuma Kaichi. The son of the previous fire dragon slayer, Kazuma Kaichi." The man introduced himself. Both shook his hand and went inside to prepare for the night.

'How you've grown, Natsu ...' Izuma thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, next chapter coming up! I'm surprised you guys haven't figured anything about Izuma yet :D You'll all see soon enough, I think... Ah well. Let's got on with the chapter!

* * *

Natsu woke up in the bed he had shared with Mirajane. Opening his eyes slowly, he could see the spot next to him was empty. Stretching his arms and removing the sleep from his eyes. He managed to crawl out of bed and get dressed. Since no one had awoken him, he assumed it was about 11am. Descending down the stairs, he could see Mirajane at the table awaiting what smelled like breakfast.

"Ah, there you are! How'd you sleep?" This question made Natsu think about something. He had noticed how since Lisanna was gone, Mirajane had acted more openly and friendlier to people in general. She was changing from the tomboy she had always been into a kind and gentle woman.

'I hope it's not puberty.' The boy thought to himself. The take over mage noticed his absence.

"Natsu? I'm right here, what're you thinking about?" The pink haired boy's thoughts came back to him as he looked at Mirajane.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing important, I slept well. I hope you weren't too warm." He grinned. The girl chuckled.

"Of course not, you're always the right temperature." The boy moved his hands behind his head as he moved towards his seat.

"Is he cooking?" He wondered. Mirajane nodded, much to the boy's surprised.

"What's wrong with a man being able to cook? You do too, don't you?" She spoke. Natsu nodded and explained.

"I just didn't see that in him. It's not like we've known eachother for long or anything but cooking just wasn't my first impression." Mirajane stared at him for a little bit, the boy got kind of nervous at this.

"You're so bad at reading people." She chuckled. The fire mage intensified his glare.

"Oh, so you knew it all along, huh?" He pouted. Recieving a gentle kiss on his cheek from the girl next to him.

"Of course I knew, you doubt me?" She pouted with a cute voice. Natsu of course immediatly felt bad.

"No, I don't. But, you ... Like ... I... Damn ... I don't owe you an explenation!" He repliad fiercely, turning his back to Mirajane. She giggled at how the dragon slayer responded.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." The fire mage turned again, looking at her smiling, beautiful face. He couldn't hold back and straight out hugged her tightly. The girl naturally returned the hug. Izuma entered the room at that given moment (someone had to break them up, right?).

"Uh ... Am I interrupting?" Their faces started to blush at the sound of his voice. Both returned to their normal sitting position, red still covering their cheeks.

"Well, just build up your strength. This food will help with that, at least for Natsu." A beautiful, hot, intense flame was shoved towards him. After some time they could be found in a park nearby, sitting cross legged in front of eachother.

"Naturally, the first part of your training is to build up your energy and to prepare your magical power for the techniques I'll teach you." Izuma spoke.

"This is pretty much the only part that will benefit the take over mage as well, after that it's techniques that only you will be able to use, Natsu." He explained. After 3 hours of meditating Izuma broke the silence once again.

"Ok, that's enough for now. We'll continue for 2 more hours later, you're free to do whatever you want until then." The couple awoke from their trance. Smiling at eachother, they walked off while holding hands. They didn't know where they were going, but they were going together. He could only growl at every man they passed that was looking or talking perverted about Mirajane. Mirajane herself found it quite amusing to see her overprotective boyfriend do that.

"You're so cute when you're overprotective." She chuckled, Natsu looked over at her with a surprised look in his eyes.

"But they're talking perverted crap about you! My actions are completely justified!" The pink haired dragon slayer pouted, recieving a giggle from the girl with him.

"Maybe you're just cute in general." She stated. The boy raised his chin with pride at this.

"Of course I am! Did you think otherwise?" She couldn't stop smiling at the boy.

"Nope, but now you know too." She replied, he smiled back at her. They just wandered through the town, tasting the local meals, taking part in the local activities. Basically, doing what the local couples would do. After not too long they returned to where they were staying at the time to continue meditating for 2 more hours before they went to bed. They had spent most of their day together and were happy with the time they were given. The next day wouldn't be the same though, after breakfast they were located at the same spot as the day before.

"Today, we're going to try to unlock something Natsu. We're going to give you access to something that will give you strength beyond the dragon drives." The words sounded like music in Natsu's ears (This is not actually the fire drive, it's based off my own idea from chapter 6 with the bandits).

"The first step to using this technique is to control your body with fire." Natsu took a thinking pose.

"I think I've already done that, Mirajane had helped me with that." the dragon slayer spoke.

"Oh, really? That makes things that much easier. I assume you're able to control the flames surrounding you to your benefit then?" Natsu nodded, Izuma continued.

"You'll have to let flames become your body, you're going to be a living flame." He explained. The couple looked wide-eyes at him.

"This isn't going to be achieved in a simple day, it will take time before you will be able to use it even once." Natsu nodded as he stood up.

"So how do I do it then?" He asked Izuma with a serious tone.

"Boy, you really are energetic aren't you? First, I want you to summon those flames around you. You're going to spend a lot of time trying to fuse with those flames, got it?" The adult asked.

"Understood, I'll just be over at that open spot with no trees surrounding it. Mirajane, I don't know how long this is going to take. You'll be fine, right?" Mirajane chuckled.

"Don't you worry about me when you're the one doing the actual work." The pink haired boy nodded as he walked over to the spot he would be sitting for quite some time.

"Can he really do that?" The silver haired take over mage asked Izuma.

"I believe he can. After all, he's the son of the almighty Igneel." He replied with an arrogant tone in his voice. Mirajane raised an eyebrow at this but just left it as it was. She left to go shop for some supplies, she'd be making dinner tonight. It would be the same dinner she had cooked for Natsu the first time, the dinner Lisanna had taught her to make.

Natsu sat down in a cross legged position, summoning his flames around him. He frowned as his muscles tensed up. He was obviously trying hard to do something he wasn't even sure how to do. He imagined eating the flames that Igneel roared at him when he was younger. His skin was clenching onto the flames around his body. Slowly but surely, the flames were clenching to his body. In his thoughts, those flames were his father's. He wanted to have those flames close to him, to feel their warmth. The fire took a liking to the boy's body as it slowly started to burn closer to him. After about an hour, the boy was pulled out his trance. He opened what used to be his eyes. Natsu looked down at his body, which wasn't exactly his body anymore. His body had the same properties as fire, he wasn't made of flesh and blood anymore. He WAS fire. He stood up on the flames the were supposed to be his legs and made his way to Izuma. Mirajane was with him just talking about some stuff. Both turned to look at the fire dragon slayer in shock. Izuma was the most surprised.

"A-Already?! I didn't think you'd do it in the week!" He yelled. A fiery grin appeared on Natsu's fire face.

"I guess I'm just talented." He chuckled, brining his arms behind his head. He then got a weird expression on his face and roared in pain.

"Yeah ... Talented. Don't worry it's normal, for the first time." Izuma explained. Natsu fainted as his flames subsided to make place for his normal body.

"Is he going to be ok?" A worried Mirajane asked, rushing to his unconscious body.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's normal for the first time. We just gotta let him rest and restore his magic energy, you have no idea how much that technique takes out of it's user." He replied. A sigh of relief could be heard from the take over mage.

"I don't think you should worry, I know I wouldn't if I had someone like you to take care of me." He laughed, Mirajane smiled at the compliment. Natsu was dragged inside by the two of them and left on his bed. He was snoring like he usually was when sleeping, it comforted Mirajane to hear that snoring. She placed herself next to him in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"M-Mira? What happened yesterday?" She heared a certain dragon slayer moan next to him. She turned around to see Natsu sit up straight, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your oh so talented self fainted at the lack of magical energy." She chuckled. The boy's face was facing downwards.

"Hey! I wanna see you doing it, then we'll talk." The pink haired boy pouted. Both headed to the kitched for breakfast.

"So, you recovered?" Izuma asked, 3 meals were already on the table.

"For the most part, what happened there?" Natsu asked the red haired man.

"Boy, you have no idea how much that takes out of you. Especially after spending so much energy trying to get it done. What I'm interested in is how you go it done so fast." Izuma replied.

"I don't know. I just closed my eyes, thinking about Igneels's flames. When I opened them, I was like that." The pink haired boy explained.

"I see, so it was your father's flames. You're definitely an amazing boy, Natsu." Izuma laughed.

"Thanks .. I guess." The dragon slayer spoke. All of them finished breakfast and moved to the park again.

"Ok, try to do it again. It'll go much better than the second time, trust me." Natsu did as he was told and engulfed himself in the flames he was about to become. His body fused with the flames slowly and after about 2 minutes he had done what he was asked.

"Good, the first thing I'll have you do is a mobility technique that goes by the name of **Flame Dash**. As the name implies, you're just going to let flames overtake your body to achieve maximum speed. After tomorrow you'll be able to do a similar thing even stealthfully." Izuma spoke. Natsu nodded and looked straight at one point in front of him, marking it as his destination. The flames his body now was intensified. More flames grew out of the already existing ones as a stream flowed out of his body, the entirety of Natsu's body followed soon at a speed their eyes had trouble to comprehend.

"Haha, great job kiddo! You're a natural!" Izuma cheered. Natsu turned around with a grin on his face.

"With the properties of flames, do you think you could do that same through a solid object? Try to pass through the tree over there." Izuma pointed at one of the many trees surrounding them. Natsu tried to regain his focus, staring at the tree marked as an obstacle. His flames rushed to the tree and disappated at the contact. These flames were reconstructed behind the tree.

"And right off the bat, you got the basics for tomorrow down. I think I might just teach you today, looking at how you're doing." Mirajane glared in amazement at Natsu's fiery body.

"You've learned how to change the properties of your flames, correct? Now that your entire body is made of flames, how do you think you could use that to your advantage? You're going to have to be able to change the properties of the flames that are now your body if you actually want to be able to deal damage, since as of right now your flames aren't solid. Say for example you'd be facing a swordsman, they wouldn't be able to damage you. Their sword would go straight through you and you wouldn't feel a thing. But you also can't perform blunt attacks like punching, since your flames would just go through their body. But naturally you can still do damage. So ... Try to make your flames the solid ones you have always punched with, then strike the tree." Izuma ordered.

Natsu focused for a little. Changing the properties of his flames have always been second nature to him, but now he was changing the properties of his own body. After just a little bit of focusing and feeling his body harden, he turned to punch the tree. The roots were loosened from the ground as the tree went flying. In mid-air it turned to ash and flew off with the wind.

Mirajane stared in awe at the power Natsu had shown. Izuma grinned at the boy's progress that he could never have predicted. Izuma informed Natsu that he could stop for today as the boy transformed back to his regular form. Mirajane and Natsu went off to spend some time together in the city.

'You really are amazing, Natsu. Why weren't you like that as a kid?' Izuma thought. Leaving to the house he owned.

**2 Years Later**

"I've had a great time watching you grow into a fine lady, Mirajane. And Natsu, you've surprised everyone with the progress you've made. I'm sure not much people could go through what you went. I'm sure we'll meet again in the future. This is not a farewell, but a goodbye." Izuma spoke to the younger two before him. The two nodded and spoke their goodbyes as they left off to return to their home, the city of Magnolia, the guild of Fairy Tail. Mirajane had grown into the lady that we all know as the 19 year old Mirajane Strauss. The polite and friendly girl that had her smile ready for everyone, wore elegant dresses and had the front of her hair in an upwards ponytail.

'You've become a fine man, my boy. Let's hope Makarov will take better care of you from now on.' Igneel thought as he returned to his dragon form and flew off towards a close mountain.

* * *

How'd you like the undercover Igneel? I just had the idea as soon as I made them leave for training. I wanted to be at least a little bit original since the concept of him leaving for training has already been done multiple times. Let me know what you guys think of it. I'm signing out, peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, back with another chapter! Lots of reviews on the last one, thank you all for the support! My reviews pretty much caught up to my followers :) Since it's my first story I don't know how good the stats of my story are but ah well, no matter. Let's continue!

The ground started trembling. The entire guild could hear the ground shaking.

"What's going on?" Everybody wondered. All of them went outside to check on what had caused the loud shakes. All of them stared in awe at the giant castle that walked to their guild. After it stopped walking and remained still, a voice could be heard speaking loud and clear.

"Good day, fairies! What do you think? Pretty sweet, huh? If you don't want to get blown to shreds, I suggest you hand over Lucy Heartfillia." Jose ordered. The entire guild watched as a giant cannon was shoved out of the castle.

"We'll never give up one of our nakama!" The guild started to shout and cheer, Lucy stood in awe at the support she got from the guild even though she had caused all this trouble.

"Fine then, be that way. I'll just blow you all up then!" Jose spoke as a huge amount of energy could be sensed from inside the cannon.

"EVERYBODY, GET BEHIND ME!" Erza ordered while she re-quipped to her adamantium armor.

"There's no way you can take that, Erza!" Some replied.

"Shut up and get behind me!" She retalliated. They did as they were told. Jupiter was fully charged as they watched the beam of raw energy come at them. Erza closed her shields together and braced herself for the impact, one that came soon enough. After it hit Erza was sliding over the ground in her broken armor, she was unconscious.

"ERZA!" worried voices called out to her. She was moved inside the guild, but she had protected everyone from jupiter, the first one at least.

"That's your strongest mage down, you really think you stand a chance?" Jose shouted again. An army of shades erupted from the castle and flew towards the guild members. After a little while of fighting against the shades they noticed that their numbers weren't decreasing.

"These things don't stop coming!" Cana shouted. Everybody was sweating after only fighting for a short time. They were really a pinch. Multiple mages started dropping from exhaustion. The shades surrounded the remaining ones, preparing to deal the lethal blow. That was, until fire erupted from all around them and vanquished every single shade. They looked up to see a serious Natsu with his arm stretched out towards them and a smiling Mirajane next to him.

"Natsu! Mira!" They all shouted in pure happiness, their saviors had arrived.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted them, giving them the grin they had missed so much.

"It seems like you could really use our help here, what's going on?" The dragon slayer asked, recieving all the information from the guild members.

"So ... You're saying Phantom Lord destroyed our guild hall, kidnapped one of our members, hurt our nakama and almost killed Makarov..." Natsu spoke with a menacing tone while he turned his back to the guild members to face the Phantom Lord guild hall.

"Yeah, that's what happened." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You might want to take a few steps back." He commanded, all of them complied. Natsu became the fiery demon he had learned to become with a vortex of flames. He spread his legs and heated the air around him. Absorbing that air, he grew in size. After a little while he was as large as the enemy's guild hall. The entire guild stared in awe at the fire titan Natsu had become. Even Mirajane was shocked, she had never seen him do that.

Natsu raised a foot and turned the flames that were there blue, cold flames that wouldn't vaporize the water. He walked into the water and made his way to the guild hall of Phantom Lord. All of which had seen the fire titan by now.

"You all have hurt Fairy Tail to such an extent, I will personally make sure your guild won't dare to hurt Fairy Tail ever again. None of you will hinder Fairy Tail in the future, as I will be the one to spread fear over your face at the sound of that name." Natsu spoke intimidating. He raised his hand as one of his fingers turned into a fire chain that made it's way inside to the knocked out Lucy. The chain guided her back to the Fairy Tail members, Natsu started pounding into the castle with his fiery titan fists. Jose sat there shocked at what a monster the fire dragon slayer was. Gajeel was found in the same state, all they could do was jump into the water as they watched their guild hall being vanquished from existance. After this was done he stared at all the Phantom Lord guild members in the water.

"I hope I'll never have to look at any of your despicable faces ever again, now leave!" He ordered, all of the mages turned and swam as fast as they could from the monster that had just single handedly destroyed their entire guild. The fire titan turned around and made it's way back to land, the entire Fairy Tail guild looked in utter shock at the titan. The fire that formed it's body collected into one sphere that hung in mid-air. Soon it turned into Natsu's normal body again as he dropped down from the sky. Multiple mages went to catch him as the unconscious fire mage landed into the arms of his nakama. All still shocked from the power the dragon slayer had just shown.

"What exactly have you two been doing the past few years?" They all asked Mirajane. She shrugged at the question.

"It was mostly him, we just stumbled across a mentor for him. I didn't really get that much stronger." She replied. All returned their stares to the pink haired boy.

"N-eh, damn. Wha-Where am ... What happened?" Were the words Natsu woke up with.

"So you're finally up, huh? You're really lazy sometimes, you know that?" A smiling Mirajane chuckled next to him.

"Oh, hi Mira. What happened?" Natsu noticed the woman besides him. She glared at him with the same warm smile she always had.

"Oh, you know. The usual, you saved the guild from complete anihalation." She explained jokingly, Natsu laughed at the way she told him. But his smile was quick to disappear.

"How many are hurt?" He asked, Mirajane looked down.

"Erza looks pretty bad. But the others are pretty much ok. You've been sleeping for 2 days so most recovered already." The take over mage told him.

"2 days huh, must've really used all my power there." He covered his eyes with his hand.

"Well yeah, even I stood in shock. Since when could you do that?" Mirajane asked the fire mage.

" 'Dunno, it just came with the moment." Natsu shrugged, a sweat drop flowing down Mira's face.

"Something like that doesn't just 'come with the moment', Natsu." She retalliated.

"I guess I proved you wrong there, because it did." He blew it off. Natsu got out of his bed but still felt a bit weak.

"Can I get something to eat now?" He asked, Mirajane giggled at the question.

"Of course, I'll get you something. You can just wait with everybody else outside." Mirajane guided Natsu out of the tent to the construction site. As soon as he made his way out the entire guild cheered at his appearance. He was picked up and sat on the shoulders of 2 mages as the entire guild guided him towards their master.

"I'm glad you made it back, safe and sound. We owe you, Natsu. You saved the guild." Master Makarov spoke as Natsu was dropped in front of him.

"Glad to be back!" Natsu grinned. Makarov smiled at the grin he's missed out on for so long.

"How's Erza?" Natsu asked now more seriously.

"She'll be fine, just give her time to recover." Makarov responded, still smiling.

"Good, I wouldn't want her to miss out on a rematch with me!" Natsu pointed at himself and smiled.

"So how's the last few years been for you, boy?" Makarov asked as they both sat down at a table.

"Good, we met someone along the way. Someone that taught me the technique I showed off. He claimed to be the son of the previous fire dragon slayer." Makarov raised an eyebrown at this.

"And where did you meet him then?" He asked intruiged.

"Just at a bar, I ended up in a brawl and he just asked me to follow him." Natsu grinned. They shouldn't have expected much more from the dragon slayer.

"I'm sad that all this time Mira just sat by my side as she couldn't really train herself." He glared over at the white haired beauty.

"Talking about Mira. She's entirely different now, she's friendly and wears dresses." The guild arched forward to hear a reply to the statement.

"Yeah, it happened kind of soon after we left. She just bought a couple of dresses and started wearing them, brought her hair up and wore the warm smile she now always has." Natsu said while looking dreamy in her direction. The entire guild chuckled at the dragon slayer's too obvious affection.

Mirajane now came over with the fiery food she had prepared for the dragon slayer.

"Here you go!" She placed the plate in front of Natsu, who immediatly dug in and filled his stomach with the delicious 'food'.

'Mhm, that hit the spot. Thanks, Mira!" Natsu patted his stomach, feeling re-energized.

"For you, any time." She exclaimed while kissing his cheek, making a blush on Natsu's face appear.

"Hm, are you blushing? I didn't think I'd embarass you with that. We've done MUCH more than this, haven't we?" She asked with a sly tone in her voice while sitting on his lap. The dragon slayer's face was now pretty much burning as he awaited the reactions of the guild members surrounding him. He dropped his shoulders and calmed down.

"You're right, I'm sure they're all wondering what exactly." He spoke as he pressed his lips against Mirajane's. Gasps could be heard behind them from Natsu's boldness. Mirajane was the one blushing as Natsu returned to just holding her.

"Oh, that's right. Natsu, you haven't met the new one yet. Lucy, step forward!" Makarov ordered the blonde. The crowd made place for Lucy to reach Natsu.

"H-Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a celestial spirit mage. I had no idea the guild had someone this powerful, you must be the ace." The blonde mage assumed. Everybody started laughing at the statement.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer. I've only just returned from a 2 year journey, so I guess the ranks have yet to adapt to me." He grinned with his hand behind his head.

"Oh, I see. Then you must at least be an SS-class mage." She assumed once again.

"Actually, I'm not even S-class yet." The boy explained.

"Natsu, I was going to talk about that. I think we can all agree that Natsu fully deserved the title of S-class mage, so I thought we'd give him that title tomorrow." The entire guild cheered for the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"But don't I have to pass the exams?" Natsu asked the master of Fairy Tail.

"This is an exception, there is no doubt you got what it takes. If you really doubt yourself, just win a fight against Erza." Makarov suggested.

"That's more like it! Moetekitazo!" (Sorry, I think "I'm all fired up" just sounds wrong in a lot of sentences so I just prefer putting it in like that). A courier arrived at the construction site after that.

"Natsu Dragneel! I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel!" He shouted, everyone turned to look at him.

"That'd be me!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Oh, there you are. I finally found you! Here, this is from the magic council." He puffed and breathed heavily as he handed Natsu a letter. The courier ran off as Natsu opened the envelope.

"They want to meet me tomorrow noon. Sounds pretty important coming from them." Natsu explained what the letter told him.

"Looks like we're traveling by train, I'm going to need you Mira." He smiled over at Mirajane who was still sitting on his lap, she merely giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Seems like people thought it was quite the short battle last chapter, I just felt like making Natsu completely stomp their asses :D Sorry if it bothered you. Thanks for all the support you guys are giving me, onto the next chaptah!

* * *

The next day our dragon slayer and the take over mage he loved were traveling towards the Magic Council. They had recieved a letter telling them the Magic Council wanted to talk with Natsu personally, which of course means that Natsu has to attend in flesh and blood while they'll be present as thought projections. The dragon slayer's head was on the soft lap of the silver haired woman accompanying him to lessen the effect of his motion sickness on him.

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired of this. Your lap's really comfy, you know that?" Natsu looked up to the beautiful face of Mirajane as she giggled in response.

"I don't think the feeling I get with you down there will ever cease to amaze me either." She chuckled. They now simply smiled at eachother.

"What do you think they'd want with me?" Natsu asked. Mirajane looked up, supporting her chin with her arm.

"Maybe they're just going to lecture you? Oh, or they'll make you a wizard saint!" Natsu raised an eyebrown at the thought.

"Won't I have to make those annoying reports then? And be all formal and stuff?" The pink haired man wondered.

"I guess, is that really why you'd refuse such a title?" Mirajane asked him.

"You think I'd waste my time giving a damn about their requirements? I'm not going to dance to their songs. I've got much more important stuff to take care of, that includes you." Natsu laughed, he naturally had no feel for the formalities of being a wizard saint.

There was no time left to do anything else when they entered the station, they'd be heading straight to the council. As they arrived a guardsman asked what their business was with the council.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, the council called me here." The dragon slayer explained as he showed the letter. The guardsman nodded and allowed passage. Upon entering the huge building they were guided to where they were to meet up with the members of the council. They entered the empty room which was said to be their destination. Natsu took his position for the hearing or whatever it would turn out to be with Mirajane next to him as the thought projections of the council appeared. After they were all present the head of the council spoke up.

"Natsu Dragneel, you have been called here in association with the recent event that concerns the Phantom Lord guild and the wizard saint Jose. You have handled what had become a job for the council on your own with ease. The guild of Phantom Lord was destined to be disbanded from the moment they crosses the line with Fairy Tail." Natsu listened carefully to what he was told.

"I have indeed raised my hand against the guild Phantom Lord upon their excessive violence against my guild. What is it that you want from me?" He asked straight out. The council glared at him.

"Jose is unfitting to remain a wizard saint, we need someone to fill his place. Since you're the one who took him down, you might be the one to take his place. You don't lack the power to do so." The head of the council argued.

"Heh, I figured this was going that way. Sorry, but I can't comply to the duties that title brings with itself. The formal life of a wizard saint isn't one cut out for me." The magic council gasped at his reply.

"I hope you won't regret this decision, boy. It's an honor to be chosen to wear the title of wizard saint." The council spoke as they stopped the thought projections they had formed.

"Me, a wizard saint. Can you imagine it?" Natsu asked into Mirajane's direction who simply smiled.

"I think you'd be a great wizard saint!" She cheered for the boy with the usual warmth she brought with her smile.

"But it'd still be a job, not just a title." The dragon slayer shrugged as he took Mirajane's hand. They exited the building the council's meetings resided in and looked at the train station.

"So those rides were just to waste our time here like this, huh? Next time can't we just send our reply in a letter just like those old guys did?" Both laughed.

"At least I enjoy the train rides with you." Mirajane countered. Natsu pointed a warm glare in her direction.

"Of course, if you weren't there I'd die." The fire mage grinned. The train arrived and it was time for them to head back to the guild. The train ride back was mostly sleeping for the two, the arrival at Magnolia station barely managed to wake Mirajane up.

"Natsu, wake up! Natsu! We're here, c'mon!" Mirajane spoke as she poked Natsu's cheek.

"Ugh, I want to sleep more!" He muttered, delving his face into Mirajane's stomach like it was his pillow. She was now blushing madly as she pushed the dragon slayer to the ground.

"Hey, ouch. What'd you do that for?" Natsu pouted.

"We're here and you wouldn't wake up, now let's move!" The take over mage grabbed his hand and rushed out of the train right before the doors closed.

"Why can't the world just settle down and relax for a bit?" Natsu complained at how they had just barely made it out.

"We can relax if that's what you want, the guild doesn't know we're here yet so we don't have to go." Mirajane spoke with a seductive tone. Natsu couldn't help but comply to her words. They made their way to Natsu's house, they actually hadn't been there yet since they came back to Magnolia. The place looked quite peaceful, it was dusty here and there but it didn't look as bad as it should after being abandoned for 2 years.

"Weird, I think somebody's been watching this place for us." Natsu stated, Mirajane nodded as she observed their house. Natsu went over to the kitched when he heard Mirajane's voice call out for him.

"The bedroom seems clear of everything!" He understood.

'Why of all places would the bedroom be in the best condition?' Natsu thought to himself as he entered the place to check it out for himself. It didn't seem that filthy at all, Mirajane had spoken the truth. He was pushed on the bed from behind.

"Hey, what the-. What was tha-" He started when he turned around and stared in awe at Mirajane, she was no wearing nothing but her black underwear.

"Ara ara, if it can silence you it must be some powerful magic." She smiled, Natsu merely gulped at the sight. Mirajane leaned towards him as she crawled onto the bed, moving slowly in his direction. Soon enough he was staring into the beautiful blue eyes of the silver haired beauty, it didn't take Natsu long to let his primal senses take over as he lunged on top of her and pressed his lips against hers.

Mirajane was enjoying his dominance and let him take charge. She did however removed his clothing slowly from him, the first was his open vest. Natsu wouldn't break their kiss, he was addicted to the skin of her lips. Natsu had to catch his breath as he was now bare-chested. Mirajane took her time to stare at the muscled body of her lover as she bit her lip to surpress the desire.

She loosened his pants as he once again dropped his lips onto hers. Natsu's hand started exploring as it went up from her waist to her breast and started fondling it. Mirajane moaned in ecstacy, Natsu used the oppertunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her own tongue was still standing guard over the entrance though, a full-out tongue battle followed. Natsu moved to train kisses down from her lips to right above her breasts. He removed her bra as he kissed, nibbled and sucked on one breast and fondled the other with his hand. Mirajane was moaning with pleasure from Natsu's actions.

Soon the trail of kisses continued to go downwards, he then arrived at his destination. Natsu kissed the insides of her thights as he removed Mirajane's panties. He kissed the lips of her entrance as she bit on her lip to not let loud screams escape. She pushed his head closer into her as Natsu let his tongue inside of her. Mirajane completely lost it as she screamed out her partner's name.

"NATSUUU!"

He liked the sound of that, he was completely in control of her. He went on with what he was doing until Mirajane pushed him to the side.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Natsu. I'll make sure to repay you." She whispered as she removed his pants and boxers, revealing his big manlihood. She glared at him as her tongue slided over the surface from the bottom to the top of it. It was now Natsu's turn to moan from the pleasure Mirajane was giving him. She then planted her lips on his erection as she let her tongue straddle it. Natsu couldn't stop moaning, he had never felt this good in his entire life.

"Mira, I'm not going to last much longer." Natsu whispered the words that barely reached Mirajane.

"Just a little longer, my dragon. I need you hard for a little bit longer." She seductively spoke as she positioned herself on top of the dragon slayer. Slowly she descended down upon Natsu's hard member. At first she released the scream of pain the was bound to come, Natsu held onto her as he waited for Mirajane's pain to subside. After a little while the take over mage started moving her hips in a vertical motion. Both screamed in ecstacy, there was nothing like this in the entire world.

As she sped up Mirajane just fell on top of Natsu and they were once again passionatly kissing. While not stopping to kiss or trust into her, Natsu turned them around so he was on top. He released the lip-lock he had been in for a little bit to whisper.

"I think my moment's about to come." Mirajane nodded, giving him the same information. Both of them screamed eachother's name as they couldn't hold it in any longer.

"NATSUUU!"

"MIRAAAA!"

Natsu pulled out of her and collapsed besides Mirajane. She was filled with Natsu's semen and his member was drenched in her juices. They stared contently at eachother, covering themselves with the blankets of the bed.

"I love you, Mira." Natsu whispered before sleep overtook him.

"I love you too, Natsu." Mirajane answered as she snuggled into his chest, soon enough she was sleeping as well.

* * *

That was my first ever lemon, folks! Let me know what you think of it, I don't know why I put it in I just felt like it. This is the second chapter I wrote today, the next one will be for tomorrow. Thank you all and I'll see you in the next!


	13. Chapter 13

I made last chapter just a little bit lovey-dovey because I said "Why the heck not?" so that's where that came from :P Also like NO ONE is updating NaMi 'cept me 'nd Valin, not that I know of at least. Really bugs me :( Ah well at least you guys got me! :) Actually it seems I inspired some of you to write their own story, love y'all! on with ez chaptah! Had a lot of trouble with this one, didn't really have any ideas. I just made something up on the spot so I hope it's any good.

"Natsu ..." A deep voice spoke. Natsu grumbled a bit as his eyes slowly opened, seeing nothing but black. He immediatly got up to look where he was. There was nothing but blackness except for a fire which illuminated the body of a red scaled dragon.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled wide-eyed.

"Yes, Natsu. You're probably wondering where you are, I guess you could call this your subconscious." The image of Igneel explained.

"So you and I aren't actually here?" The dragon slayer thought.

"Indeed, neither of us are ourselves made from flesh and blood. We're just a reflection of the actual us." The dragon continued.

"Why am I here?" Natsu asked, walking up to the fire.

"I brought you here to warn you. Your return to the guild is now a well-known topic throughout Fiore. This is most likely to cause trouble, not only for you but for the guild and the people around you as well." Igneel warned the pink haired boy.

"How? What's going to happen?" Natsu asked his foster parent.

"I can't tell you that much. Just be careful, if you're not you might endanger everyone around you. At this point, anyone could come to cripple Fairy Tail by destroying it's fighting spirit and one of it's most powerful mages. One last thing though. On sunday, 2 days from now, bring Mirajane to the center of the park. I will give something to her, she'll know what it is." Natsu got drawn away from Igneel's image and the flame illuminating him. When he opened his eyes Mirajane was shaking him until she noticed he was now awake.

"Are you ok? You were sweating all over and mumbling some weird stuff." She was worried about the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had ... A bad dream, I guess. I don't know if I should take it seriously." Natsu replied with sleep in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm all ear if you need me to be." The silver haired girl told him with a smile.

"Ugh, I don't know what happened exactly. It was just a big black place and a fire was there with Igneel next to it. He told me to be careful since people could come after me from all over Fiore, and the people around me could also be in danger because of that. He also told me to bring you to the center of the park at sunday, he'll give you something." Natsu explained what happened in his 'dream'.

"Hmmm ... I guess he could be speaking the truth, let's just watch ourselves in case it is. If he actually speaks the truth we'll know for sure in 2 days." Mirajane suggested, recieving a nod from Natsu. After preparing themselves they left for the guild. Since Natsu was now able to use his fire magic in a similar way to Makarov's titan magic he was certainly useful in the construction of the new guild hall. Mirajane simply became the bartender for the time being.

"So ... Where have you two been? I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday." Gray asked. The two of them were now blushing madly and looking away, Natsu was whistling too.

"You know what, I don't even wanna know." The ice mage stated as he turned away from them.

"But I do!" A drunk cana yelled at them.

"Shut up, Cana. You're drunk!" Gray shut her up. The couple chuckled at the commotion they caused. Both just went to do their jobs at the construction site. In a closeby alley were some hooded people discussing something.

"So she's still recovering, right?" One of them started.

"Yeah, she's in the tent over there. Should be easy." A second explained.

"Just leave it to me, boys." A third, female voice joined the conversation. She walked out of the alley towards the construction site, as she closed the distance everyone started feeling drowsy. It didn't take long for everyone to drop to the ground while snoring. Everyone except the fiery demon that was looking around, figuring what was happening.

'Is it just Mystogan? Maybe his sleep doesn't affect me because I'm not a human body right now and fire doesn't sleep.' Was his first conclusion, until he saw the hooded female walking into Erza's tent.

'Who's that? This can't be good!' He thought while rushing towards the tent. The woman came out of the tent with Erza on her back only to be punched back inside again, flying through the back of the tent. Natsu caught Erza and laid her down calmly, rushing towards his enemy.

"What do you need Erza for? State your business!" Natsu ordered threatening. The female was first surprised to see someone not to be affected by her spell, second that she had to face the salamander. She knew she had no chance against the dragon slayer as she just disappeared from sight. Natsu had to rely on his nose to find her again. He could see her in an alley with 2 other hooded men as a magic circle teleported them away to some place. He clenched his fists at the unknown enemies. Everybody at the site slowly woke up from the slumber they were brought in.

"That Mystogan, doesn't he know what happened? There are no jobs at the moment." Gray muttered.

"It wasn't Mystogan!" Natsu shouted at them to everyone's surprise.

"There was a hooded lady that tried to kidnap Erza! I was able to stop her though." Natsu explained what had happened and why he presumably wasn't affected by the sleep spell. They all awaited the master's return from the meeting with the other masters to pass on the information.

"Why the heck would someone be after Erza?" He asked, nobody in the guild was able to answer the question.

"For now we should just make sure they won't catch her." Mirajane suggested, recieving nods from all around her.

"Natsu would you be able to identify her?" Makarov asked the fire mage.

"No, she and her partners were all hooded." He replied.

"Then we have no choice but to guard her until she is able to defend herself again, even then she should still be with someone at all times." Makarov ordered.

A couple days passed by until Erza finally awakened for the first time in a week. It was the sunday Mirajane and Natsu left for the park just before she awakened.

"Erza! You're up! How do you feel?" Lucy was the first one to notice and immediatly bestowed Erza with words she could hardly follow.

"I-I'm fine, just a little weak." She answered. The entire guild knew and soon enough everybody had welcomed the scarlet-haired girl back to the land of the living. After having a good meal Erza could walk on her own but nothing more than that. Master Makarov had informed her about the recent events.

"Where is Natsu right now?" Erza wondered.

"He went with Mira to the park, said they had something to do there." The master replied. The two mages could be indeed be found at the center of the park, making sure no one was around.

"So what're we supposed to find here?" Mirajane asked the fire mage.

"I don't know, he only told me you'd know what it was when we'd see it." Natsu explained. It was after that some sort of light descended from the sky.

"Mira, is that it?" Natsu pointed at the sky. Mirajane turned around and widened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mira? What is that?" The dragon slayer asked her.

"T-That's a soul!" She went over to catch it. The soul evaporated in her hand, all of it's strength absorbed by the take over mage.

"And not just any sould, it's a fire dragon's soul!" Natsu eyes widened as well.

"A fire dragon's? And that just popped up around here for no reason?" The fire mage stared in awe.

"I have a feeling you actually met your father in your dream, Natsu." Mirajane turned to him.

"Well hurry up and show it off!" Natsu shouted in anxiety. Mirajane took a deep breath.

"Take Over: Fire Dragon's Soul!" She shouted as red scales started covering most of her body, still leaving a lot of things exposed (whink whink). The wings, claws, tail, scales all of a fire dragon but smaller, covered her body.

"Soooo, does that mean you can use fire magic in that form?" His answer was sent to him in the form of a delicious fireball which got eaten by him.

"I guess so." Mirajane smiled, returning to her human form.

"That's so cool, Mira!" Natsu shouted, running over to her side. She chuckled at her lover's enthousiasm. They returned to the guild, talking about how their powers could now synergize really well. Soon the walking Erza caught their eyes.

"Hey, Erza! I see you finally woke up." The dragon slayer stated while walking over to the requip mage.

"Yeah, only a while ago. I heard about all the stuff that happened, I want to thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here." Erza spoke humbly.

"It's nothing, really. Just don't you forget about our match, whenever you're ready!" Natsu grinned at her.

"I'll beat you any time." She replied.

"Don't be overconfident Erza, I highly doubt you'll be able to damage him at all." Mirajane joined the conversation.

"Is that so? Looks like you got at least someone cheering for you, Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Wait, doens't the rest think I'll beat you?" Natsu looked around to see everybody's awkward glance.

"I guess you'll just have to prove them wrong, just like always." Mirajane looked over at the pink haired boy.

"Oh I will, don't you worry." He spoke, his confidence making them all laugh. After a couple of days Erza has recovered and was ready for the fight with Natsu. Everybody had assembled to watch the fight. They know Natsu had become really powerful, but it was still Erza he was facing. And they all knew his power would grow to infinity if it's to save his nakama, which wasn't the case in a friendly duel. Both fighters stood in a circle of spectators. The referee would of course be Makarov.

"Are you both ready?" Makarov looked at the two of them, he could see them both nodding.

"Then let the fight begin!" Erza immediatly equipped her Flame Empress Armor, because she thought it would give her the advantage. Natsu became the flames without making them solid, granting him immunity against physical attacks.

"Like Mirajane said, I highly doubt you'll be able to strike me even once, Erza." Natsu looked over at his opponent.

"You know how ridiculous that sounds, right?" She laughed as she lunged at the dragon slayer. She swung her sword but to her surprise it went right through the fiery body of Natu without him showing any sort of pain. She took a step back, thinking of what had just happened.

"Surprised huh? I guess no one has told you yet. Currently my body is raw fire, fire isn't solid. At least my fire isn't solid unless I want it to be, which is why you won't be able to strike me. I think I'll just take the easy win now." Natsu explained. He moved his flames inside of Erza's armor, obliterating it from the inside out (No, he wasn't doing anything dirty while he was in there). Erza screamed in pain as the heat she just felt was extremely intense, Natsu's flames collected themselves again to form his body.

"Ready to give up?" He grinned. Everybody looked at how easily Erza was brought to her knees.

"Not yet, I won't give in so easily!" Erza shouted, requipping her Flight Armor and moved at incredible speed around the battlefield. She stroke him every once in a while but without any effect.

'If I just look for a moment where he turns his body solid I need to strike at the right time. But of course he'll be making sure he only turns it solid when he's about to strike it, and I don't even know if he has to turn his entire body or if he can do it only partially.' The scarlet-haired mage tried to form a battle plan until she saw Natsu vaporize in the air.

"What? Where'd he go?" She wondered as she sped up in the hope he wouldn't be able to hit her. Soon enough the entire battle field was engulfed in flames that rose miles up to the sky. Erza was suffering from the immense heat as she was unable to escape the flames. She dropped unconscious to the ground as Natsu reformed his human body before her.

"I guess it's my win." He looked over at Makarov who simply nodded. Natsu carried Erza back to the same tent she had slept in until a few days ago. Nobody could believe Natsu had won a fight with Erza this quickly without even getting hit once.

Well that was chapter 13, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This took me quite long but I'm not backing down from daily updates! ValinNight told me I should take a break but I refused! Thank you guys all for reading, until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright after brainstorming for a while in my bed I came up with something, I thought about ending the story with this but ... then I'd end the story and ... I don't want that. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you guys'll enjoy it!

* * *

Erza awoke slowly in the same bed she had woken up from a couple of days earlier. Her eyes got used to the light as she raised her head from her pillow. She turned slowly to let her feet touch the ground. She didn't even know what it was, but she knew what she felt was something for her to wear on her feet so she put them on. Slowly she made her way outside, still drowsy. As soon as she existed the room she looked down at the immense guild hall that was no before her.

"Erza!" Mirajane yelled out, rushing to her.

"You're awake, we finished the guild hall." She explained with a smile. Erza nodded, too weak to talk.

"You look like you should rest for a little bit longer." The take over mage stated, Erza simply shook her head and walked down to the other guild members. All of them greeted her but she passed them all. She stopped when she stood before Natsu.

"Hey there, Erza! You don't look so good, you know. You should probably sleep a little more, or eat something maybe!" He suggested with a grin. Erza's fist made it's way to Natsu's face, only to get caught by his hand.

"Erza? You ok?" Natsu asked confused.

"How...How did you get so strong?!" She yelled at him.

"Woah, I just trained a lot and someone taught me. Why?" The pink haired boy replied hastefully.

"I can't believe you got so strong, I didn't progress at all." The scarlet haired woman in front of him nearly cried. Erza felt like she failed to protect the guild all these years just by losing to him. She didn't know why, but it hurt.

"Erza, that's nonsense. You've gotten a lot stronger, you've protected the guild yourself too. I just ditched the guild to get stronger at a faster rate. I think you can be proud." Natsu comforted her as he pulled her into a hug. She remained still for a bit until she pulled away from his chest and stood before him with a smile on her face.

"You're right, I'm still better than you!" This made a sweat drop appear on many, many faces.

"I wouldn't go that far but if that's what you want to believe, I can't stop you!" The dragon slayer spoke with another one of his grins. He made his way to Mirajane at the bar but stopped halfway. His body froze and his eyes were widened, looking down at the ground. Soon the hottest and biggest flames erupted from his body, Natsu himself screaming in pain. Everybody was shocked and immediatly ran to safety from the outburst of fire, it almost covered the entire room. After the flames subsided Natsu dropped to his knees.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" Mirajane rushed to his side with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, I don't know what just happened. My magical energy just ... discharged." Natsu tried to explain.

"I think I could explain that." An adult voice spoke. All of them turned towards the entrance of the guild to see a red-haired man standing there with his arms crossed.

"Izuma!" Mirajane and Natsu yelled, rushing to his side and pulling him into a hug. The entire guild had a confused look on his face. The three noticed this as they now stood side by side at the entrance.

"Everyone, this is Izuma. He's the guy that trained me and we've lived with him for the last 2 years." Everybody was only thinking about how strong he must be that he trained Natsu so that he became that powerful.

"So he must be really powerful then, if he taught you all that." Erza brought out.

"Not exactly. The power Natsu attained was already his, I just helped him unlock it." Izuma explained.

"But I have something to show you all, especially Natsu. If you'd all follow me." Izuma turned his back to the guild and walked into the forest, everybody was right behind him. He stopped at an open spot in the forest. He then turned to face Natsu.

"The magical eruption you just experienced was the link between you and me that was restored." Izuma told the dragon slayer.

"Our ... link?" Natsu questioned.

"It'll make more sense once I show you my true identity." Izuma spoke as his eyes glowed yellow. His body grew scales, wings, claws, a tail and increased in size. Before them now stood the king of the fire dragons, Igneel. The entire guild stood with their jaw to the ground, except Natsu who had tears in his eyes. His first reaction was to jump up and punch the dragon's face into the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING BEFORE THEN? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Natsu screamed with tears overflowing his eyes.

"Back then, on that day. July 7th, X777. Was the day our links were severed. There was a dragon law that forebade all the dragons every form of contact with humans, only with their dragon slayer childs was any form of contact allowed. The link that was severed that day resembled that relationship. That day was the day all links between dragons and dragon slayers were severed, so no dragon had an actual relationship with their child anymore. Which means that they weren't allowed to show themselves to those childs again." Igneel explained the group before him.

"But I'm growing older, the day before a dragon's death is one where he is free from all laws. Which is how I was able to restore our link. Natsu, this'll be the last time you meet me in blood and flesh." Igneel continued.

"So you just came back to say farewell and die?" Natsu looked up to the dragon questioning.

"Sort of, let me explain further. The soul Mirajane recieved was the soul of my mate. I want you to eat a flame that I will leave you, Natsu. If you eat that flame I will forever live on in your body. I will also live with my mate even after death. Your power will surge and increase by a huge amount by the absortion of my flame. We will be able to speak, just not in person." Igneel kept on talking. Natsu now had a more serious expression as he nodded.

"Now your entire guild knows that I existed too, they know you were raised by an almighty dragon." Igneel smiled at the group behind Natsu, who all looked happy and supported Natsu in every way they could. Igneel's body was set ablaze as it decreased in size, leaving on flame on it's spot.

"One last thing, Natsu. Since my entire being will live on inside you, you are bound to become the next king of the fire dragons. I'm sure in the few next days a few fire dragons will come here to see how this will work out." Igneel spoke his final words as the flame was now his complete spiritual and magical power. Natsu walked up to the flame and held it in his hands, it was a beautiful crimson flame.

The dragon slayer and soon-to-be king of the fire dragons brought to flame to his mouth, devouring it. As the last bit of the flame left his mouth and entered his body, once again the same eruption of flames came from Natsu. But it didn't hurt this time, in fact he felt better than ever. He felt like his magical energy was infinite, probably because it was close to that. After the flames subsided the skin above his chest and right below his neck started to burn with a comfortable fire, the same happened to Mirajane. A mark of a fire dragon appeared on both their bodies, on the same spot even.

"Natsu ... What is this?" Mirajane asked him and everybody looked questioned at the now grinning dragon slayer.

"That's the fire dragon's mating mark" He said pointing at the symbol. Now that they both had the souls of 2 dragons in them that were mates, they themselves had become dragon mates.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter, but I really liked this idea so I wanted to spend a chapter on only this. Hope you all liked it, I'll see you tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm glad to see the stuff I write turns out to be pretty original and creative :) Been talking to a few of you and you guys are awesome! Btw I suck at fighting scenes. Let's see what'll end up below this AN now shall we?

* * *

"So, Natsu. What's with this whole dragon mate stuff?" Mirajane couldn't help but ask the dragon slayer.

"It's kind of like marriage for dragons, only less official but more ... how do I put it ... mutual? I don't know how to put it, Mira." The silver haired woman nodded in understanding.

"It's ok, Natsu. Don't break your dense head over it." She teased the boy as he pouted. She couldn't help but note how cute he looked everytime he did so.

"So in a few days we'll get to see even more dragons?" The question came from behind them, the group was still a bit startled by what had just happened.

"I guess so." Natsu grinned at the group. All of them now returned to the guilld. A funny thought turned to Mirajane's mind.

"So if you're going to be the king of the fire dragon's, does that mean I'll be your queen?" Natsu was caught off-guard by the question, but shrugged as a response.

"I guess, I'm not THAT familiar with the dragon culture." He replied, trying to forget what had just happaned. He naturally didn't want to think about his father just dying. He knew his father lived on inside of him though, he would always be with him now.

"Remember, he'll always be with you now." Mirajane looked like she could almost read his mind as she said that.

"I know, that's what I was telling myself." He smiled at her.

"Now there's another thing that connects us." Natsu sighed out, Mirajane rested her head on his shoulder as their hands intertwined. When they arrived at the guild their first thought was to check up on Erza, they wanted to tell her what had just happened and they made their way up to the infirmary. They found the bed she was supposed to be in empty and the window open. Both faces contained shock and anger, they ran out of the infirmary announcing Erza's likely capture.

"WHAT?" Multiple mages shouted in shock. Immediatly everyone left to search for the scarlet-haired woman, but to no avail.

It had been days since then. But Natsu was still traveling from town to port and vice versa, sniffing out the entire place in the hope of finding a lead on Erza. Until he finally smelled her scent. Immediatly Happy (btw I totally forgot about the blue exceed for almost the entire story lol) was sent back to the guild to send word of his discovery. Natsu had left a message for them to recieve telling them to follow the trail of blazes he'd leave over the sea. Naturally Mirajane was with him. He picked her up bridal style and used his fire as thrusters to fly his way over the sea, following the sent he had picked up.

"How far do you think it is?" Mirajane asked the dragon slayer.

"I don't know exactly, but it's definitely still a whiles away." Natsu replied, Mirajane had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. I'll get us there and we're gonna kick their asses!" Natsu reinsured his mate. It felt like hours until they finally saw a huge tower-like contruction reaching for the skies. They landed at the foot of it, wondering what it could be for.

"Well, no point in going back now. Let's go!" Natsu spoke to Mirajane, she followed him inside the tower.

"Welcome to the tower of heaven, Natsu Dragneel!" A voice echoed from within the building.

"I assume you're here for a certain scarlet-haired mage, you'd be better off turning around right now." The voice exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen! Where's Erza?!" Natsu yelled back into the huge construction above him.

"Suit yourself, and why would I tell you? Just make your way up here and we'll see if you can bring her home. Just make sure you don't die to your other 3 opponents on the way up here first!" The voice spat back at him. Natsu clenched his fists in anger as he rushed up the stairs. Many guards stared rushing down the stairs.

"What's this? Didn't he say we'd be facing 3 opponents?" Natsu asked no one in particular.

"I guess these guys are just our food for now, Natsu." Mirajane spoke with a devilish grin.

"Sometimes, you even scare me when you do that." Natsu grinned over his shoulder at her. Now looking at Mirajane in her normal Satan Soul take over. She would reserve the dragon soul she had recieved for special occasions. Both charged through the guards, throwing them to their sides off the stairs. It was surprisingly easy to get through that first line of defense, but much more were to follow. Not much trouble was found in defeating these weaklings for the 2 mages, until they met their first actual opponent.

Before them now stood a woman wearing a kimono, her scent was familiar to Natsu.

"You're that women that tried to steal Erza the first time!" He yelled at her. Remembering her magic, he immediatly made sure he wouldn't fall asleep as he turned ablaze. Mirajane however had no way to resist the magic as she soon dropped snoring to the ground, undoing the take over magic. It looked like Natsu would have to face this first opponent by himself.

"So what if I am, what're you gonna do about it?" She responded non-chalantly. She brought out her large katana, Natsu grinned to see she was a swordsman. He simply awaited her to attack first and stood there not moving an inch. He assumed the attack would have no effect on him like with Erza, he was mistaken. The sword cut straight through his flames, it hurt ... a lot. The sword wasn't just physical, it was imbued with her magical power. He knew he had to be more careful from now on.

"Did you think your body of fire would protect you from my weapon?" She asked the boy again with that same tone in her voice. Natsu was ticked off at how she looked down on him. She went in for another strike but Natsu managed to maneuver his flames so that the blade touched nothing of his body while the flames struck into the woman's face, dashing behind her he continued a barrage of attacks to not let her recover. Soon she was smashed downwards to the ground.

"You've done wrong pissing me off, lady." Natsu spoke with a serious tone.

"Hehe, is that so? What's my punishment?" The woman smirked as she lunged forward again but Natsu repeated the process in dodging and counterattacking. Not much enemies stood much of a fight against him anymore since he could dodge nearly everything with his flexible body. Mirajane was soon to wake up after Natsu's opponent lost consciousness.

"What happened?" She naturally asked. Natsu gave her the explenation she deserved as she understood what had happened. They both left, fighting more of those weak guardsmen on their way up. The second opponent was one that seemed to be into metal and rock, constantly waving his long hair around.

"Water is useless against me, my hair can absorb all of your water!" He spoke grinning.

"Uh ... Who said I was a water mage? I'm a fire dragon slayer." The man's eyes widened at that statement.

"F-F-F-FFFFFire?" He stuttered out, the two raised their eyebrowns at this. The man backed away from Natsu as much as he could, gesturing him to stay away.

"Why don't you take this one? He doesn't seem like he wants to fight me." Mirajane happily complied as she transformed. Her opponent immediatly took a liking to her battleform, it looked sadistic.

"Fantastic, you look amazing! You're just what I'm looking for! Why don't you go ahead and punch your boyfriend now?" He asked with a menacing tone as he played the succubus song on his guitar. To his surprise Mirajane stood there yawning.

"Why don't you try that again when you're able to mind-control a dragon." She grinned demon-like. She rushed over by his side and initiated with a simple Evil Spark. The attack made his body slightly numb as he dropped to his knees, only to recieve a kick to the face that knocked him into the wall of the room they were in.

"So far these battles have been nothing but disappointments, let's hope the third or at least their leader will be a bit stronger." Natsu stated with a bored tone. They walked up until they met a muscled man with an own head and some sort of jetpack attacked to his back.

"Now it's time for you to deal with me, OOHOOO! (3 this guy) Let's see what you two got!" The owl-human-mech-hybrid-thing launched himself at the two. As he came in closer only a split second passed as the situation ended entirely different as he had imagined. He was being kicked in the face by two feet. On his left, a fiery demon. On his right, an evil demon. He got knocked back but quickly recovered in mid-air.

"So that's all you got huh? I'll be able to play with you a bit longer then." He spoke, whiping the blood from under his mouth. Somehow his speed increased drastically as he flew in circles, his pattern changed as he launched himself towards the lady. His mouth was whide open as he prepared to devour his enemy. Natsu quickly pushed Mirajane to the side but ended up being devoured himself.

"Hmmmm that was delishious, and it happens to be a fire mage too heh. Let's see how you deal with your boyfriend's flames, young lady." The hybrid-thing laughed as she knew what was going on when she saw his first attack.

"Take Over: Fire Dragon's Soul!" All the black on her body was replaced by red as she turned into her dragon take over form. Being a fire dragon's scales, they naturally provided immunity against fire. Natsu's flames might still damage her, but at least the scales would still reduce the damage by a lot. But she didn't know how effective the fire would be against her opponent either, having Natsu's magic. All she could do is try as she tried one of the many moves her lover had done so often.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" She shouted as the stream of fire from her mouth connected with her enemy. He didn't seem to be bothered by it though.

"Your friend's flames are way hotter than your own, lady. You can't beat me with that power." He yelled at her as he came with his fist ablaze. She knew she couldn't rely on the moves Natsu had shown her at that point. She then tried a move she was more familiar with. She swiftfully dodged the fists of her opponent and place her palms on his chest.

"Blaze Ignition!" She yelled as a fiery explosion came at the points of contact between her palms and his body. The enemy regained his balance again in mid-air, though something seemed off. He looked like he was going to puke. Another explosion occured from his mouth as the shock knocked him into a wall, leaving Natsu exposed the the air outside of his stomach.

"Natsu, you made it out!" Mirajane was happy her mate was in no immediate danger now. The serious expression on his face silenced her though. He glared at the air-borne opponent that left the crater in the wall.

"You used my own power against Mirajane, do you know what will happen to you now?" Natsu asked with a menacing voice.

"Why don't you go ahead and show me?" The owl-man-thing laughed, until the dragon slayer appeared with marvelous speed behind his back. The next few seconds were unclear as from Mirajane's POV it just seemed like their opponent was being knocked around in the air with a few bolts of fire flying around here and there. It didn't take very long before an unconscious own-man-mech-thing-hybrid-monster landed on solid ground.

"Let's go, we have to get to Erza!" Natsu commanded, his mate immediatly complied and both were now rushing for the top floor.

* * *

Man is it just me or are these things getting harder to write, another chapter down for the count! Next chapter will be a standoff between Natsu and Jellal. Let us see how hard I can screw that battle up! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sup, I hope the fighting wasn't as horendous to you as it was to me. I hope I'll at least make this fight a bit good. Natsu'll beat Jellal this chapter and it'll be the end of Tower of Heaven. Les go!

* * *

"So ... You defeated the three mercenaries I sent downwards?" Jellal asked with a grin on his face.

"They weren't exactly a challenge, now give Erza back!" Natsu spat in his face. Both looked around to find Erza with her arms and legs stuck in something unfamiliar to them, but it was solid and hard. Jellal's magic power started to surge, it was then that Natsu sensed it.

"Mira, get Erza out of here. He's too powerful, you can't take him. I can't worry about you throughout the fight." He kept staring at their enemy as he said it. Mirajane looked at him to see how serious he was and nodded. She ran over to Erza as a beam of heavenly magic flew her way, only to be interrupted by a fireball.

"Your fight is with me, Jellal." Natsu spoke as his element overtook his body. Jellal raised an eyebrow at the magic he had used. It had changed his physical body, yet it wasn't take over. Not much magics can do that, so Jellal await his opponent's first move.

Natsu vaporized in the air, leaving a confused Jellal. To be sure he could avoid whatever would come at him, Jellal cast Meteor (Which we all know is annoying as hell to go up against).

Mirajane smashed whatever it was that Erza was stuck in. The scarlet-haired woman dropped down to her knees, it appeared she wasn't doing well on magic energy. The take over mage picked her up and dragged her down the stairs. Natsu noticed the two had made it out of the room and initiated his first attack.

Jellal sensed a presence behind him and immediatly flew up, dodging a flame in the shape of Natsu's fist. He looked at it questioningly before it disappeared again. He knew he couldn't rely on his eyes from this point and closed them, increasing the effectiveness of his other senses. He didn't know how effective physical attacks were against what he could sense, but it was time to find that out. Jellal turned around with a round-house kick as he knew Natsu was there, but his feet connected with only the hot air that was there.

"That won't exactly work, try something else maybe?" Natsu raised his voice like he was actually asking him to do so. Jellal looked surprised at the hot air until his limp body got smashed to the ground. The smoke cleared as Jellal crawled out of the small crater his crash had caused.

"You hit hard, dragon slayer. But how hard can you GET hit?" As Jellal yelled that to the sky Natsu's fiery appearance formed in the air.

"If you really wonder about that you should try harder to find out." The fire mage grinned. Jellal flew up in the opposite direction of Natsu who disappeared again. Jellal sensed his movement and stealthfully prepared an attack. The dragon slayer's body appeared before Jellal, just like he had predicted. Heavenly magic shot out from his palm in the shape of spears, every single one pierced Natsu as he fell down from the tower. After a little bit of falling he regained his balance.

"So you do want to know." Jellal was the one that grinned at that this time. His heavenly magic surrounded him as the meteor was in effect again. His hooded appearance rushed up, awaiting the dragon slayer to do the same. Not much longer the two mages were floating at opposite sides of the top of the tower, glaring at eachother. Natsu vaporized again as Jellal shot out many spears of his magic at where he suspected the dragon slayer to be. None of them had connected before Natsu appeared below the enemy and his fist connected with Jellal's chin. The mage regained his balance in mid-air after flying upwards from the tower.

"What kind of magic is it that you wield, Natsu Dragneel? I've never seen anything of the sort." Jellal asked the boy straight-out.

"Like I'd tell you that, even if I knew. Someone else showed me it's existance, so it's not like I know at least a tiny bit about it's origin or core." Natsu retalliated as he flew up at the mage.

"Not going to hide anymore?" Jellal asked while he grinned. The two clashed in mid-air and a fist fight emerged. The one attack after the other got blocked and countered in split seconds, after a while kicks were brought in as well. The first hit was for Jellal. Natsu lost his balance from the strike he recieved, this was easily exploited by his opponent. Jellal hit him with one strike after another and smashed him down. Natsu almost hit the sea before he slowed down and gained control over his flight pattern again. The fire mage engulfed himself in even more flames besides those of his body. Jellal prepared himself for the charge of his opponent. Natsu was about to hit him until magic circles of heavenly magic appeared all around him. Spears emerged from each one as those pierced him and held him in place. Natsu looked up at the mage and 7 magic circles above him

"Grand Chariot!" The spell rained down heavenly beams at the fire mage, which almost all connected. Natsu crashed down into the tower. He was no longer his element as the smoke appeared his normal body.

"Oh, is that really all that you got? I was hoping for a bit more, Natsu Dragneel. You disappoint me." Natsu's eyes widened at that. He was never going to disappoint anyone, not even his enemy ... especially not his enemy.

"Dragon ..." Natsu muttered something Jellal couldn't quite catch, so he came closer to the dragon slayer.

"Fusion!" The fire mage yelled in his face. The mark on his chest lit up as flames erupted from it. Jellal flew back and awaited the flames to disperse, when they did it revealed something that he wouldn't think he'd see in his entire life. Before him now stood a dragon with red scales. Before him, stood the image of Igneel, king of the fire dragons.

"H-How? What is this? A dragon?" Jellal stuttered. The yellow eyes of the dragon were revealed.

"Not just any dragon. This body is from the king of the fire dragons, Igneel!" The dragon spoke up with a very deep voice. Fear spread through Jellal's face as he panicked. He just fired an attack of heavenly beams at the dragon. After the smoke that Jellal's attack had caused dispersed, an undamaged dragon was revealed.

"Unless your the heavenly dragon slayer or something like that, you can't damage this body." The dragon explained as it lifted itself from the ground and charged at Jellal with it's teeth visible. Jellal used the meteor to flee from the dragon but it was even faster than Jellal was. Jellal's lower body was caught in the dragon's mouth, he squirmed as much as he could to get out but the dragon's mouth wouldn't move an inch. Once the dragon made it's way back to the tower it threw Jellal back down to the ground. The mage crashed into the lacrima ground before he got squashed by the dragon claws that landed on top of him. He was slapped around by claws, wings, ... until finally a red-scaled tail smashed him through a wall down to crash into a conversation between Mirajane, Erza and the other guild members who had just arrived. They jumped up in shock when the mage crashed into the sand that seperated them. The guild all looked up with their eyes almost jumped out of their eyecases. What they saw was a roaring fire dragon on top of the tower.

"No way, I thought Igneel died?" Mirajane spoke up, it was a question that lingered in all of their minds as the dragon made it's way down to the beach. What happened next answered the shocking thought of them all, only to be replaced by more shock. The flames that surged around the dragon dispersed to reveal a standing Natsu.

"That dragon ... was Natsu?" Gray muttered as the limp body that was Natsu's crashed into the sand before them. The shock in their faces was replaced by worry as everyone rushed to his side, relieved that he was alright. All of them left for the guild with the boat they had come with. Erza was alright after recovering her magic energy, but Natsu remained in the infirmary for a longer time. People started worrying for the boy's condition and they called Porlyusica over. She had taken a look at the boy and stated that everything seemed fine, she had no idea why the boy had not waken up yet.

"Natsu ..." A familiar, deep voice called out for him. Natsu awoke in a familiar black space, black except for the fire that illuminated a fire dragon.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled his name and made his way over to the fire dragon.

"So ... how'd it feel? Fighting with my body?" The boy grinned at his question.

"It was amazing, I wish I was a dragon. So I can do that now? Like ... become you?" Igneel laughed at his excitement.

"Yes. It's like my soul and your body merge to make my body, leaving your soul in charge of it." Igneel explained Natsu's newborn power.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists before him. They continued to talk about random stuff they just had on their mind, leaving them laughing most of the time. Many had questioning looks on their faces when they saw the sleeping body of the fire mage smiling.

"It's about time for you to leave, Natsu. Your friends are worried about you." Natsu pouted at the command he was given.

"I think they can miss out on me for one night." He said with a smile. Igneel shook his head in response.

"You've been out for almost a week, Natsu." The dragon slayer's face was filled with shock by that information.

"A-A week?! Holy hell, you're right. I better get back then." Natsu brought out. The dragon nodded. Natsu's body was drawn away from the comfortable fire and his foster parent's body heat. His eyes opened quickly as he rushed up to greet everybody.

"Hey everyone! I'm up!" He saw many jaws hit the ground from pure surprise, how could he be out for almost a week and then get up as casual and energetic as that?

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked while scratching his cheek.

"Natsu, what kept you from consciousness for so long?" Makarov asked the boy as Natsu looked down at him.

"Oh, I was just talking to Igneel for some time." He grinned and brought his hands to the back of his head. The jaws that had just been raised from the ground hit it again.

"But, isn't he ... dead?" Makarov asked again, Natsu shook his head.

"I ate his essence, his soul. He lives on inside of me." The fire mage explained to the guild.

"Care to explain what happened back at that tower, how you looked like your father?" Makarov launched yet another question at him.

"Uh, well Igneel just explained it to me. My body sort of merged with his soul to recreate his, leaving my soul in charge of it." He wouldn't cease to amaze the entire guild. Makarov only grinned as all of his questions were now answered. Mirajane grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Care to let me check up on you?" She asked the boy and he shook his head while his eyes showed many perverted ideas. She chuckled at the sight and left the guild with him. They were walking homewards with their hands intertwined.

* * *

Well, surprisingly enough I didn't do terrible. I actually think this went quite well. Thanks for reading y'all! This was today's chapter, I'll see you tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17

The next day the master had announced a special event. People seemed excited to see what the master had in store for them, it wasn't very common for him to announce an activity like that. Around noon everybody had made it to the guild, they were now awaiting their master to explain what the event would be.

"SILENCE, BRATS!" Master Makarov screamed throughout the guild hall, he got the attention of every mage present.

"As you all know we'll have a special event today, I hope all of you will be able to enjoy yourselves! It'll be a race from here to were you'll have to pick up one of the many scales scattered around there and bring it back here. Good luck!" He explained the game as all the wizards now got up and ran to the start of the race, pumped with excitement. Natsu was stopped by Mirajane, after recieving a questioning look from him she pointed at the master who apparently wanted to have a private conversation with the boy.

"Natsu, care to make the race a bit more ... 'interesting'?" Natsu grinned deviously at the question as Makarov whispered some stuff in Natsu's ear, recieving a nod from the dragon slayer now and then. Soon all the participants, which included Natsu, gathered at the beginning and end of the race.

"Natsu, Ganbatte!" Mirajane shouted to him from the sidelines.

"Ready? 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO!" He spoke as a heavy gust of wind and huge sound made everybody wince, were Natsu previously was looked like an explosion had been directed behind him as the ground was completely destroyed. There was also a trail of fire from his starting position leading to the horizon, almost everybody sweat dropped at the sight. Soon enough everybody shook it off and all of the mages departed, leaving Jet up front with his High Speed magic. Natsu had stopped when he was out of sight and just disappated into the air. He would wait for Jet to arrive at the mountain. He would keep everybody there so that only the return to Magnolia from the mountain would be the actual race, while also tiring the mages the had a good advantage over the others.

He didn't have to wait long as Jet arrived shortly after him, he smirked as his playtime was about to start. Jet smirked at the sight of the scales he was about to pick up. His hand reached out for the pair of scales before a small trail of fire in the air moved it out of his grasp. Jet got a look of confusion on his face and reached out for the scales again, the same occured. This went on for quite some time until more mages joined the fun. Natsu smiled deviously at the hold up he was causing. Some of the mages started calling out his name with anger in their voices, which only made him enjoy it more. Finally everybody had arrived at the mountain.

Suddenly trails of fire appeared simultaniously to one point where all the scales had gathered. Natsu's fiery form appeared on top of the pile of scales.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Gray shouted at the mage who only smirked. Soon the pile exploded, making all of the scales fly off in a random direction. Every single person spurted down the mountain to grab a hold on a pair of scales. Natsu interrupted a few of them though, mostly Jet really. Jet tripped over a trail of fire on his way down and started rolling into a tree at the base of the mountain. He had crawled up on his feet as he already had gotten used to Natsu's interruptions.

Natsu enjoyed the pranks he was pulling on all the front-liners. The master had asked him to make sure the race was more balanced out by making him hinder everybody at the front.

"Natsu you're seriously annoying me now, will ya stop it?" Jet yelled out into the air. Natsu fiery form appeared before him, floating forward at the same speed Jet was running. Jet was glaring at the smirk he could see on his face.

"I'm just doing my job, Jet. It's not my fault you have to be up front, I won't bug you if you're behind everyone." Natsu provoked the speed mage who got a look of irritation on his face.

"I WILL BE THE WINNER OF THIS RACE!" He yelled with a determination as he picked up his pace, natsu just disappeared but still lingered around Jet in stealth. Slapping a branch from a tree in his face or pulling up a root from one in front of him at times. In the meantime almost everyone had gathered their scale as they now joined up on the way back to Magnolia. Nearlly everybody was at the neck-on-neck race glaring at eachother, trying to speed up. Magnolia was no in sight as they all tried to go for the end spurt.

Behind them was a could of dust and smoke as Jet appeared and they all sweat dropped at the determination they could read on his face. Jet passed them with ease, he was relieved as his destination was now in sight. He had already raised his arms in the air, claiming his victory. But just before he passed the finish he tripped over a small fire trail, leaving him face-first to the ground. Pretty much every single other mage tripped over his body. All the participants were now face-first to the ground in front of the finish line. Natsu's normal body formed, leaning onto one of the poles of the banner from the finish line with a pair of scales in his hand. Everybody looked questioning at him when he tilted his head into the direction of the finish line. After everyone had passed it Natsu slowly turned his body and made his way to the audience.

"I guess I lost." He shrugged with a grin. Even master Makarov was shocked at this point, he had stated that Natsu was free to take first place as he pleased.

'Could Natsu really be thoughtful and responsible?' He thought to himself as he directed his look from Natsu to Mirajane.

"You're really rubbing off some good habits on him, child." Mirajane smiled at him as he said that. Makarov wasn't going to punish him as Natsu had humbly given up not only his first place, but every place outside of the last one. People had thanked Natsu for saving them from being last, and making the race not as obvious as the ones were from the previous years.

"Now it's time to decide who'll become Miss Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted as perverted screams of anxiety echoed through the guild hall.

"Uh ... Mira?" Natsu got a bit nervous as he turned to the take over mage. She gave him her warm smile as he slowly settled back down.

"Don't worry, I won't let them look at me like that. I'm all yours, remember?" She reassured him as she pointed at the mark on her collarbone. She then left him to go back-stage, preparing for her act. Max turned towards the microphone.

"We'll determine who'll become Miss Fairy Tail by whoever gets the biggest applause, so whoever you like most you better root for the most!" The crowd cheered at the announcement.

"Alright the, first one up is: Erza Scarlet!" Erza showed up and stood in the middle of the stage in her regular armor set. The light of her magic engulfed her body until she was left in her seduction armor. The crowd went wild at the sight. She made her way off the stage as she still recieved looks filled with lust ... namely from 2 perverted mages.

"Alright then, Erza started the contest with a favorable applaus right off the bat! Let's see what Cana can bring us!" Cana rushed up the stage with her cards circling around her. They created a cirle around her on the ground as the light of her magic also engulfed her body. When she was revealed she was left with only a bikini and a mug of beer in her hands, which was quickly left empty after having spent about half a second in Cana's hands. The crowd cheered for the alcoholic as she also left the stage to join Erza behind the curtains.

"Ok, now comes Fairy Tail's previous winnder. The favorite of Sorcered Weekly, Mirajane Strauss!" The crowd almost destroyed the guild hall at the call of her name, Natsu got a little nervous at that. Mirajane showed up in an elegant black dress as she asked for the microphone. She was singing a song for the guild with the angelic voice she had. Almost everybody was slowly shaking their head from left to right. After she ended her song the cheering almost filled the entirety of Magnolia.

"It looks like Mirajane is about to take the same title again, but we have one more girl to prove herself. Fairy Tail's newest rookie: Lucy Heartfillia!" The blond-haired celestial mage rushed up the stage and prepared for an act with her spirits. That was until she was pushed to the side by a light brown-haired mage who was dressed in green.

"The true Miss Fairy Tail has arrived!" She shouted at the confused mages in front of her. Max looked at her in fear. The curtains behind her had lifted up to show every female participant in the form of a statue. Natsu immediatly felt his flames surge at the sight of the statue that resembled Mirajane. The double doors of the build opened to reveal Freed Justine and Bickslow behind Laxus.

"Laxus, what is the meaning of this?" Makarov asked his grandson in a menacing tone.

"Hi there, gramps." The lightning mage grinned as he turned his glare over to an enraged fire dragon slayer.

* * *

Sorry, this was a shorter one. I just got tired by the thought of writing today. Sorry this one's late too, 's servers were acting up yesterday and I couldn't upload :C SO I DO NOT COUNT YESTERDAY AS A MISSED DAY, I STILL GOT MY PERFECT ATTENDENCE THING GOING! DON'T ANY OF YOU THINK OTHERWISE! Expect another chapter today since I still have to write one today. See y'all! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Blame me all you want, I didn't get to write a chapter yesterday :C Pls don't hate me :C I try so hard :C I want to be there for you guys, I swear :C Ok now that I've spammed all the sad faces let's get on with the start of 'Laxus coming back to be a complete ass and almost cause the destruction of the guild! Thanks y'all for reading!

* * *

"Laxus, what is the meaning of this?!" Makarov yelled at Laxus who was followed by Bixlow and Freed.

"Hey there, old man." The lightning mage responded nonchalantly. His gaze diverted to an outraged fire dragon slayer.

"Don't get too fired up before the games, Natsu." Laxus chuckled at his comment.

"YOU BASTARD!" The fire mage ignited his fast and lunged at Laxus, who only took a step back from the entrance. A set of runes stopped the punch from connecting.

"What is this crap, playing dirty again?" Natsu hissed at the lightning dragon slayer.

"Hardly, those are just the boundaries of the game we're all about to play." Laxus smirked at the words.

"You see, those girls over there are our hostages to make sure you'll all play nice. You'll all head out and try to defeat the Raijinshuu, finding them will not be too easy though." Laxus explain his so-called 'game', earning growls from the crowd before him.

"If you somehow manage to defeat the raijinshuu, it's my turn to play." Laxus spoke the overconfident words. The raijinshuu and Laxus were removed from sight as the guild stormed out to find them. Makarov and Natsu were still stopped at the door though.

"For fuck's sake what is this crap?" Natsu was getting pissed from not being able to 'compete'.

"The runes said they won't let people older than 80 through, so that explains why master can't make it through. I don't know why it won't let you through, Natsu." Levy tried to reason.

"Can you fix it somehow? Your magic and rune magic are related, right?" Natsu desperately asked the script mage. She nodded and replied that she will try her best.

The iron dragon slayer joined the salamander with twisting his thumbs while awaiting Levy to lift the runes' effect. In the meanwhile they could keep up with outside's events as they were displayed on the rune wall that blocked off the entrance.

"What are these kids doing fighting eachother?" Makarov clenched his fists while looking at the runes. The mages of Fairy Tail were brawling amongst themselves for some reasong, Freed had set up the entire area with small dueling areas. Only the mages that were stronger than their opponent were allowed to continue.

"Levy, any progress?" Natsu turned towards the blue-haired mage. She shook her head. Erza's statue slowly cracked, everybody in the guild hall turned to see what caused the sound. Erza's statue dropped to the ground and slowly cracked harder and harder, the mages held their breaths hoping she wouldn't die right there. The stone collapsed around Erza's body, she casually stood up and rushed out of the building.

"Erza?" A couple of the mages muttered in surprise. Erza knew what was going on, she could hear the talking in the guild hall. She was to beat the raijinshuu if they were going to solve this. As if on queu Evergreen launched a Fairy Tail Maching Gun: Leprachaun at Erza, who naturally had sharp enough reflexes to dodge a sneak attack like that.

"Care to explain what the hell you were thinking when you guys started this?" Erza mocked as she re-quipped into her flight armor. The armor set she was wearing gave her the required agility to dodge the leprachaun attack from Evergreen until she increased the power of it to send even more projectiles her way. They would scratch her every now and then whil Erza rushed the her opponent preparing to strike.

"Damn it! I'm not going to watch idly while my nakama are losing the fight!" Natsu's incapability to help his fellow guild members was really getting to him. He was sitting next to Mirajane's statue which suddenly also started cracking. All of the other statues soon were slowly crumbling to reveal the female mages.

"Mira!" Natsu lunged at his mate, pulling her into his embrace. She pushed him from him trying to regain her breath.

"I was so fricking worried!" Natsu slammed his fist on the ground before her. He lifted his head with the touch of her hand on his cheek, drawing his face closer to hers as their lips crossed. Almost every member was looking away from them, including a blushing celestial mage.

"I GOT IT!" Levy shouted for them all to hear while watching the runes disperse. Natsu looked at Mirajane who nodded at him, he rushed at the doors.

"It looks like I've lost my hostages, well then why don't we add another rule to the game? Something like ... the 'hall of thunder' maybe?" The voice echoing through the guild hall resembled Laxus. Makarov's eyes widened at hearing that name. Looking outside they saw the floating orbs of lightning spread all around the city.

"What is that boy thinking, involving the innocent townspeople in this?" Makarov hissed at the air. Natsu placed his hands on Makarov's shoulders.

"I'll take care of it, gramps!" He reassured him with his well-known grin.

"You can't, Natsu. If you hit one of those things it will return the damage you did to it." Makarov explained, Natsu got into a thinking pose for a bit.

"We won't know 'til we try!" He confidently spoke. Natsu rushed to the middle of town, obstructed by many of the townspeople. The entire guild was now out looking for the Raijinshuu.

Erza was standing victorious before Evergreen's knocked out form. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, but she ended up winning the fight. She noticed the pink-haired dragon slayer rushing through the streets and immediatly sprinted to his side.

"Natsu? How'd you get out?" Natsu looked over to greet Erza with his smile.

"Levy lifted the runes that kept us inside. I gotta take care of this 'hall of thunder' now. See ya!" He said casually as if nothing serious was going on. Erza's shocked face looked around the city to confirm what he had just said. Mirajane had joined up with her other siblings, they were searching for the raijinshuu as was the entire guild. Warren coordinated the search parties with his communication abilites from the guild.

"You broke the rules, I won't allow anyone to break the rules like you did!" Freed spoke up from the side of a building he had just appeared on. The group of Strauss siblings looked up at him, growling his name. He made his rune wings appear before quickly casting "Dark Eicriture: Pain" on the Silver-haired mages before him. The additional endurance of Mirajane's Satan Soul form made her barely notice the pain. The effect on her fellow siblings was bigger as Freed kept striking them with the same spell.

Mirajane launched at the rune mage for a physical attack that would send him flying into the building behind him butt Freed could regain his balance before touching the contruction, this gave Mirajane the time to make her way behind him and cast Evil Spark. She was preparing an Evil Explosion as his body crashed into the ground beneath him. Her fellow siblings were still suffering from the pain Freed had caused them. The smoke revealed Freed in his Darkness form.

"Want to see which one of us is the true 'Demon' ?" Freed grinned confidently at her. She smirked right back at him.

"What if I'm not only a demon?" She spoke while gaining the red scales, tail, wings and claw of a fire dragon. This shocked not only Freed, but also the silver-haired mages behind him. Freed tried multiple spells his Darkness form would allow him to cast, but none of them seemed to have a great effect on the now half-dragon. The scales were too tough for his magic to break through. Mirajane only launched at him with fiery claws set ablaze without wasting too much magic energy to take him out. Her dragon form was too much for the rune mage as he was found unconscious on the ground. Mirajane returned to her regular form and rushed towards her brother and sister, who weren't suffering anymore.

"W-What was that, nee-chan?" Elfman brought out in shock.

"Oh, just a dragon soul that Natsu's dad gave me." She smiled as she spoke the words as casually a spossible. Natsu had finally made his way to the Town's center with Erza still right behind him. He stopped when he reached the plaza.

"Natsu, what do you think you're going to do about it?" Erza asked the fire mage only to recieve a grin. He sat down with his legs crossed as he gained his fiery composure. Two fire dragon slayer's magic circles appeared below and above him, lifting him up until he was at the same altitude as the 'wall of lightning's power sources.

"Erza, what the heck is Natsu going to do?" Warren's voice echoed in Erza's mind.

"I don't know, he just grinned at me when I asked him the same question." Erza replied as everybody from Fairy Tail saw the fire mage rise into the air.

"I hope he knows what he's doing, we'll just have to believe in him." The guild replied with sounds of confidence and faith. 4 other magic circles in the same form appeared in each direction around the fire mage in the sky. A stream of electricty from the lightning balls was drawn to the four magic circles, absorbing the energy from the 'wall of lightning'. The lightning came out of the other side of the magic circles in the form of concentrated electricity, streaming into the fire mage's body. An explosion of fire and lightning erupted from his location.

The eyes of every guild member were looking straight at the explosion, not knowing what the result would be. Once the fog faded the fiery body of the fire mage was revealed, with a couple more attributes. Horns and spikes of lightning erupted from his head and shoulders. Lightning bolts ran down from his torso to his legs. Blades of electricity formed onto his upper arms, these attributes were all formed from raw electricity. Natsu spun his new body around in his speed, the blades on his arms generated a circle of electricity. The dragon slayer stopped his body with his arms spread out in opposite directions, one slightly turned behind him and higher up while the other was a bit lower and slightly turned to the front of him. With this motion the cicrcle of lightning widened until it reached all of the floating orbs, which all exploded and were destroyed simultaniously. Natsu's face showed a grin for his new-found power.

The real fight would start soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry that this chapter is also late :C But I had a bit of trouble with the fight, I'd rather have it being a full one a bit late than on time and being half a fight. Man I'm not doing so well lately trying to keep up with business, mom decided my life needed to be harder than it is . At least I sort of permit myself to have 2 days (of which 1 was yesterday) off because of the 2 days I have uploaded 2 chapters instead of just 1, makes sense if you think about it but if you don't that's fine too :)

* * *

Not one guild member had his eyes on something other than the fire dragon slayer that swiftly had taken care of the hall of thunder while gaining some powers himself. When he descended back to the ground there were a lot of recognizable faces gathered at the plaza to check up on him. The Strauss siblings, Team Natsu except for Gray, Juvia and Gajeel who had joined Fairy Tail and earned the respect of the guild, Max, Alzack, Cana. Every Fairy Tail mage that wasn't out had made his/her way to the center of town, to where Natsu was.

"I think you all can handle Bixlow, try to take him down first. I'll handle Laxus." A lightning bolt left from where Natsu just was, fire erupting from all around it. The guild members spread out in search of the last member of the raijinshuu. Bixlow was found by Max first and ended up victorious in that fight. The recent location of the battle between those 2 was a hint to Bickslow estimated whereabouts and Warren guided the guild according to these, grouping them up so they wouldn't get picked off. The next group that ran into him was Juvia and Cana, Bixlow barely managed to claim victory in this battle as he had used his magic energy in previous fights and the two female mages had put it a good fight.

"Cana and Juvia are down but he's pretty weak right now, the first group that meets him should be able to take him down!" Warren informed the wandering groups. Bixslow was catching his breath on top of a building that provided him with good cover and vision. He could see Erza and Lucy in the distance and quickly ran in the opposite direction, right before he turned the corner however he was met with the grin of an iron dragon slayer. The runes Freed had set up had now entrapped the both of them and there was no way for Bixlow to escape.

"Nowhere to run now, you're out of luck." Gajeel smirked. Bixlow was in no condition to fight, he couldn't win this duel. He would only helplessly squirm against the runes as he hoped they'd somehow let him go, but he had no such luck. It didn't take long for him to get beaten by the dragon slayer who picked him up to bring him over to the guild hall. Warren had notified them all of the capture and now every Fairy Tail mage was headed to find Laxus and Natsu. The fire mage was bolting through the streets, he could smell Laxus. It wasn't long before the dragons slayer had found the lightning mage.

"Natsu, that you? Well don't you look cute with that." Laxus smirked as he had turned around to face the fire dragon slayer. Natsu wouldn't get provoked so easily and instead only glared at Laxus.

"You've become stronger, sure, but don't you think you're a little mind-numb to think you can beat me?" Laxus spoke overconfidentally. Natsu humbly smiled back at him, recieving a questioning glare from the lightning mage.

"The winner of this battle will not be decided by pure strength, Laxus. I had hoped you at least knew that much." The lightning mage gritted his teeth at the comment Natsu just made.

"Is that so, smarty pants? Why don't we find out? We both know I'm stronger than you so we'll put your little statement to the test." Laxus spat at the fire mage who only smiled in response.

"You really are overestimating yourself. I won't give you a chance to back down, Laxus. Give me everything you got!" Laxus didn't need to be told twice as his lightning erupted from his body. Laxus rushed to Natsu who was erupting with flames and lightning, now also charging at him. The two clashed with their fists striking eachother, Natsu's lightning nullified Laxus' as the fire from the fire mage overwhelmed him. Laxus was thrown backwards by the flames as he growled at his opponent. The first move was Natsu's. He stood with his arms crossed and a carefree look opposing Laxus, it ticked the lightning mage off. Laxus swiftly moved around the room in his lightning form, looking for an opening from the fire mage.

"Natsu!" Both of the mages turned to see the mages from Fairy Tail, they were all severely damaged and worn out after rushing around the city either getting beaten or having a tough fight. Laxus smirked at the site and charged at them, before he could touch them Natsu dashed between them and took the hit. The fire mage hardly flinched while gritting his teeth.

"Your fight is with me, Laxus. Don't you have something to prove? Weren't you the strongest mage in the guild?" Natsu spat in disgust at the lightning mage who angered at Natsu's question.

"Must you even ask, I AM the strongest!" Laxus shouted the words confidently as his muscles expanded and scales grew on his arms, lightning raged through every part of his body. The guild gasped in surprise at the revelation of Laxus being a dragon slayer, Gajeel was slightly less surprised as he'd picked up a faint smell on Laxus as a dragon slayer and Natsu had known for some time now.

"I'll show you what a _true_ dragon slayer is!" Laxus prepared the lightning dragon roar as the guild members were still shocked by their recent discovery. Natsu positioned himself in front of everybody, watching the stream of lightning charge at him. He produced a lightning vortex from his hands that caught the lightning stream and after a short while spat it back at Laxus with flames raging around it. Laxus was too fast in his lightning form for it to hit but seeing his attack being turned against him with such ease still angered him. Natsu was not as comfortable with the other guild members around, he had to make sure they'd be all right and Laxus knew that.

Erza noticed the tense in between the two mages and realized they were only going to be in Natsu's way, she turned and tried to push everyone out of the building but was stopped by a stream of lightning.

"Tut tut, the fight was just about to start. I want you all to see how I'll squash your " Laxus spoke annoyingly, recieving a glare from almost every mage before him. With Laxus' speed he charged for the group until he was stopped by a punch from Natsu who rushed to protect his guild mates. The group wasn't fast enough to dodge Laxus' charges so all they could do was count on Natsu to counter his blows, this went on for a little while until Laxus stopped moving before them. Natsu charged at him this time, Laxus backed away from all his blows until his back met the wall. Natsu's fight went straight for his face until it turned into lightning and dispersed over the wall. The lightning formed Laxus' magic circle and a giant stream of lightning hit Natsu shortly afterwards. Natsu had raised his arms with a defensive purpose after the attack passed. None of the guild members had suffered any damage. Laxus appeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the head, Natsu flung to the side as Laxus followed him with his speed. The lightning mage kicked Natsu back into the air and then back into the ground before the guild members.

when he stood silently before them he raised his arm into the air and charged electricity.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder. Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction. RAGING BOLT!" The lightning ball that had formed in the air above him came down with a motion of Laxus' hand, charging at the group. They all tried to move out of the way, everyone but Natsu who just stood up. He disbanded his flames into hot air and made it fly around the room. His lightning exo-skeleton charging in the form of a lightning bolt at the ball. When it pierced the orb it came out on the other side with brighter and more electricity, the further the bolt moved from the orb the ball was decreasing in size until nothing was left on it. The increased lightning bolt then charged at Laxus, gaining fire from the hot air around it. The bolt pierced Laxus with all the fire blazing against his chest. Laxus dropped to the ground and lost consciousness. Natsu's body formed again. The lightning dispersed and the flames formed his own natural body. The fire dragon slayer followed his opponent into unconsciousness. The guild rushed to his body and brought him back to the guild, dragging Laxus along.

Natsu woke up once again in the darkness of his subconscious and walked over to the comfortable flame and his foster parent.

"So how'd that go? You got some lightning." Igneel spoke as it was the most casual thing in the world.

"What even happened? Like how did I do that?" Natsu looked up at his father with a look of confusion.

"Why ask me? You're the one that did it." Igneel replied to his question.

"I did it on impulse, like all the things I do." The fire mage grinned up.

"You managed to gain another element, it won't be as powerful or reliable as your primary element though. But you managed to gain lightning and add it to your flames. There are many elements you can make your flames join up with. You could even make your flames cold and blue or sharp and solid or maybe even dark and chill." Igneel explained, Natsu looked up with the smile of anxiety.

"I so want that all of that!" Igneel laughed at his son's excitement.

"Maybe you will, who knows." Natsu continued grinning.

* * *

"Do you think he's talking to Igneel again?" Erza asked when she came up to check on the dragon slayer in the infirmary.

"He's got to, he's smiling again." Mirajane responded while she was staring at his grin from the chair she was sitting in. Erza placed her hand on the silver haired woman's shoulder.

"But, man. He sure was powerful out there. He just used Laxus' lightning to power up his own." Erza started to talk about their battle.

"Yeah, do you know how he did that? Gaining his own lightning, I mean." Erza shook her head.

"No clue, all we can is wait for him to wake up and ask him." Mirajane glared at the knight mage.

"When he wakes up he's going to be with me and have some fun, not answer the guild's questions!" She stood up and glared down at Erza who sweatdropped.

"Sure, Mira! I hope it's going to be fun for him too, though." Erza's voice went silent with the last part, but it didn't stop the take over mage from understanding her.

"Oh I'm sure he'll appreciate it, just you wait." She now grinned happily at the pink-haired man.

* * *

Ok that was that fight. It probably really wasn't worth the 2 days but cut me some slack I suck at writing fights. This story is becoming increasingly difficult to write as the impulses stop coming :C But I'll still keep trying! The fights are the hardest though, I can try to rush through the smaller ones but I at least need to make the big ones presentable, right? See y'all later when I upload the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! I managed to get a chapter out today even though it's a short one :( It's the 20th chapter so I thought I'd just do a shoutout to my loyal readers and those who have given me tons of support. So thanks a bunch: Nazahero, Volatile Words, blazeinferno, Vergil Leonidas, Prototype Stratos, ValinNight, treeofsakuras, QuatroPuppy, sapphire dragon slayer alex, NinjaFang1331, Natsu Is Awesome... For all your support and attention for the story! I think I got everyone there, I have talked with almost everyone I just mentioned except a couple and treeofsakuras because he doesn't reply to PMs :( I'm not even sure who else I haven't talked to so if you're on this list and I have yet to talk to you just PM me and allow me to thank you for your support privately :) Alright now I'll move on to the chapter, hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

"Tell me more about these flames, Igneel!" Natsu was so excited about gaining these new powers.

"You won't learn them just like that. I'm very surprised you managed to learn the lightning flame without learning the basics, you've even used the blue flame before." Natsu raised an eyebrow at this.

"Must've been another 'spur of the moment' thing huh? Sigh, moving on. The base of all flames is one golden flame, the flame of rebuke. This flame is a comfortable and warm one, it's not the most offensive of flames." Natsu raised an eyebrow at a flame not being offensive.

"The flame of rebuke resembles your sins, not in a bad way. They resemble your sins so you are open with them in order for them to be forgiven, the flame shows kindness in that way and has a comfortable warmth. This flame can evolve into all the other flames." Igneel continued. The flame before them turned golden as they spoke.

"That is what the flame of rebuke looks like, it's the purest of flames. It's up to you to learn how to use this flame. You've already learned 2 of the more avanced flames, I can't say I can offer you much more than the basics. After this one the only limit to your flames is how much is compatible with fire, and that's a lot." Natsu leaned out to touch the flame before him. When his hand reached the fire he could feel how the flame embraced his hand, it was the most comfortable flame he'd ever felt. The flame took the shape of the man in front of him.

"Looks like it likes you." Igneel joked, he knew what this really meant. Natsu turned with a questioning look to his father.

"It's forgiving the sins you have comitted right now." Igneel explained. Natsu's face lit up immediatly as he heard those words.

"Does that mean I'll get the flame?!" Natsu almost crossed his fingers as a reflex hoping that he'd gain the golden flame.

"That's very likely to happen at this point, but it's really up to you." Igneel grinned, knowing Natsu would not fully understand his explenation. The golden flame erupted into a huge pillar before it faded away. Natsu was surrounded by pure darkness. When he could see again he was looking up at the ceiling of the infirmary.

"Natsu, you're awake!" Mirajane yelled at him from the other side of the room. Natsu was now sitting straight up looking at his hand, which he slowly ignited with the flame or rebuke. Mirajane was looking with curiosity while Natsu grinned.

"Um, Natsu? Are you ok?" Mirajane asked concerned, he nodded and let the flames engulf his entire body. He motioned Mirajane to come closer, she wasn't sure at first but closed the distance between them nonetheless. Natsu spread the flames over her body, much to her surprise they weren't hot but warm.

"Natsu, what is this? What happened while you were out?" The silver-haired maiden was slightly concerned about Natsu's experiences.

"Had a good talk with Igneel, says I can get all the different kinds of flames I want based on this one!" Natsu got out his childish and playful grin as he explained this.

"All the other flames? So you'll be gaining even more things like the lightning flame?" Natsu replied with a nod, she sighed at the confirmation.

"Does that mean a lot more training?" The fire dragon slayer raised both his arms into the air.

"You bet!" Mirajane smiled at his excitement.

"I'm not going to let them steal any more time from us, let's leave through the window." Mirajane suggested, burning with sensation.

"Uh, alright!" Natsu got up and made his way to said window. Mirajane was holding his hand while their free hands opened the window. With a swift leap they left the Fairy Tail building, rushing to the nearby forest while their hands were still holding eachother tightly. After they reached the small river flowing throug the trees. They sat down against one, Mirajane's head on Natsu's chest.

"The guild's left so little time for us lately." Mirajane complained.

"Yeah ... Thought it's not really the guild's fault, stuff just happened." Natsu reasoned.

"Still, so much stuff just has to happen. Why can't we just get a nice break?" She looked up at her love.

"Well we're forcing one right now, are we not?" Mirajane grinned and went to sit on his thighs.

"Hell yeah we are, finally some time to ourselves." She whispered the last part in his ears, making shivers go down Natsu's spine. She pushed her lips upon his own, the only form of resistance that could be found from the dragon slayer was from his tongue. Natsu quickly let his hands explore her body from her waist up to her breast. Mirajane moaned at Natsu's touch.

"Natsu ... This isn't ... The place. That's fo... For tonight." She struggled against his touch while moaning between her words.

"A little foreplay can't hurt, right?" Natsu laughed at his mate. Mirajane slid her hand over his pants, the man was now gasping for air. Mirajane cut him off by sealing his lips with her own. She felt a slight brush of fire in the back of her neck.

"Natsu, you want to burn my clothes down or what?" She giggled until she noticed the very shocked expression on Natsu's face after she had released their lip lock. She looked behind her to see what it was until her own face dropped in shock. Before the two stood a fire dragon, staring them down with a glare.

"I take it you are Natsu Dragneel?" The dragon asked.

"You would be correct, is this regarding Igneel?" Natsu replied in a serious matter while standing up, leaving a pouting Mirajane on the ground. The dragon nodded, he took out a scroll and handed it to Natsu.

"This will allow you to enter the land of the fire dragons, you are expected to be accompanied by your mate and family. If you succeed through the trials we will have to save data on all of them." The dragon explained.

"Trials?" Mirajane asked, standing up from where she was sitting. Natsu and the dragon nodded at her.

"Before he can become the king of the fire dragons he must go through the trials and succeed, only then has he proven to be strong enough to lead us." The dragon continued explaining.

"Oh, so does that mean the entire guild will be there?" Natsu got into a thinking pose for a little while.

"I guess it does." He grinned at her. The dragon cleared his throat.

"You are expected tomorrow at noon." The dragon flew off after giving them a time. Mirajane was still digesting it all, Natsu was really going to become the king of the fire dragons.

"Is this really happening? Are you really going to be a king of dragons?" Mirajane questioned him. He directed his smile at her again.

"Yeah, and you'll be my queen." Mirajane blushed slightly at the idea until she was pulled into another deep kiss. Natsu pulled her out of the forest towards the guild. When they opened the doors to the guild hall multiple mages tackled him down.

"What the hell, Natsu! Where were you?!" Gray asked the fire mage. Erza pulled him up and knocked Gray out with a swift punch.

"I was in the forest with Mirajane, but that's not important right now. Tomorrow are my trials!" Natsu shouted for everyone to hear.

"Trials? What are you talking about?" Erza questioned him. Master Makarov came out of his office to listen to what Natsu had to say.

"The trials for me to become the king of the fire dragons. We met a fire dragon in the forest who explained everything. I was asked to bring you all too!" Natsu looked very excited to bring his family over to a land of dragons. Master Makarov walked over to Natsu.

"What time exactly?" Makarov asked seriously.

"Noon, I can get us there." Natsu replied to his question, Makarov nodded.

"Then let's PARTY before it's that time!" Makarov shouted so the entire guild understood what he meant. Loud cheers could be heard and mugs of beer clashed. The regular guild brawls came and went, it was Fairy Tail afer all.

After the party had subsided most members quickly made their way home, that included our dragon mates of royalty. Soon they were found in bed wondering what would happen the next day.

"So how will you get us there?" Mirajane asked her mate.

"You'll see, it's nothing you should worry about." Natsu assured her. Mirajane seductively stared at him, of which he took notice.

"Well let me at least give you my blessing before tomorrow." She grinned while moving on top of him. Natsu got the message and didn't resist. It was going to be a blissful night for them.

* * *

Was a shorty but well what can you do, at least they're still frequent. Thank you all for sticking with me! I'll see you all in the next chapter,


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning there was just as much excitement in the dragon slayer's house as the night beforehand. Natsu was pounding into Mirajane who was on top of him. Mirajane's back was arched as her breasts were rubbing over his face. Natsu started nibbling on the erect nipples to which Mirajane moaned in response. Without removing his member from her, Natsu spun them around so that he was on top. He nestled his neck in Mirajane's neck, licking and kissing the soft skin while fondling one of the fleshy orbs on her chest. His free hand made his way down her body and explored every bit of skin it came across, her waist, her legs, her arms, her neck, her face.

Mirajane kept moaning louder and louder until Natsu silenced her, and by silencing I mean he cut her air off by pressing his lips up to hers. Mirajane grabbed a tight hold of his back as her legs moved around his waist. Their tongues soon got caught up in a battle for dominance as Natsu's thrusts became more violant.

"Natsuuu ..." Mirajane moaned as they gasped for air. Natsu nodded as he caught what she meant. He sped up his pounding until they both released their juices into eachother. Natsu dropped to Mirajane's side as they caught their breath, her sex was overflowing with Natsu's seed and her own juice. She giggled at the sight not long before Natsu noticed the same thing himself.

"Some blessing." Natsu brought out with a smile, they continued to laugh while staring at eachother. After having grown silent for a little while Mirajane stood up and checked what time it was in the living room.

"Natsu, get up! It's almost time!" The fire mage understood before he rushed out of bed, getting dressed as fast as he could. With his vest inside-out and his belt loose he rushed out of the room to see a giggling Mirajane, he gave her a questioning look.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it properly." She seductively walked towards him, fixing up his clothes.

"There, that's better." She smiled at the pouting face of the dragon slayer.

"Well, let's get going then!" Natsu rushed to grab the scroll that yesterday's dragon had left him and grabbed Mirajane's had to rush off to the guild hall with her. As they arrived the entire guild was waiting for them.

"Of course flame brain has to be the last one to arrive even though he's the reason everyone's here." Gray muttered loudly while staring to the side.

"Wanna go at it, ice princess?" Natsu's forehead clashed with the ice mage's.

"If you can keep up, sure ash-for-breath!" Gray countered.

"Boys ..." An angry Erza glared at them with her arms crossed.

"Just a friendly rivalry to get the the future king of the fire dragons all fired up, hehehehe." Gray quickly changed personality to save himself from the wrath of the knight mage who approved of his behavior.

"Well then. Natsu, how will you get us there?" Makarov stepped forward.

"I was given this by the fire dragon we met yesterday." Natsu held out the scroll in front of him. He positioned himself towards the forest, when they reached it Natsu came to a stop. He infused his magic into the scroll while he rolled it open to his left and right. In the middle of the scroll was the magic circle of a fire dragon or fire dragon slayer, while still rolling open the magic circle began to light up. The abstract lines that branched from the magic circle lit up towards the end of the scroll as well. When it reached the end of it fiery pillars of fire formed from the ends of large scroll to form a rectangle.

The air in the rectangle of fire began to shift as the abstract lines on the scroll began to light up over the same air, leaving the scroll. After a whole lot of fire spreading through the fiery boundaries the same magic circle appeared on a much larger scale in the middle of the flaming construction. Finally concrete materialized in between the lines that were set ablaze. All the fire retracted in a vertical line splitting the rectangle in half, seperating two halves of the concrete that became the doors to the land of the fire dragons. These large rocks moved to give access to the mages before it that stared in awe at what had just happened.

Natsu turned to see his nakama with shock written all over their faces, he grinned at them before motioning them to follow him. Slowly they entered the land full of lava and fire, the ground below them was extremely hot. Natsu had removed his shoewear as the rest clung up to Gray and embraces his cold body temperature. Mirajane was slightly used to heat that was hotter than average but not to this moved forward until they saw a giant building carved out of a mountain before them. The same fire dragon that Natsu and Mirajane had met the previous day came to greet them.

"It seems you managed to find us, are these all people closest to you?" Natsu nodded as a response. They were asked to enter the building and went through a lot of questions from the dragons as the data was stored in a giant book that had information over Natsu Dragneel, 3rd king of the fire dragons. It appeared like they all had confidence that Natsu could pass the trials.

"I suggest you all stay close to the son of Igneel, the only reason you all haven't burned up to a crisp is because you were protected by his aura." A dragon explained while he guided them to their quarters. They had just heard that the trials would take 3 days and Natsu would be forced to use a different kind of flame each day. A king had to have at least mastered 3 different flames, Igneel just had too much pride in his crimson flames to use anything else. They had 1 hour to prepare for the first trial. After everybody had unpacked, since Natsu had told them it would be longer than only 1 day, they followed Natsu outside to explore the unknown land.

"Say, Natsu. Haven't you been here before looking for Igneel?" Erza asked the fire mage who clearly didn't know where he was going either.

"No, I couldn't enter it. I needed that scroll that the dragon gave me, otherwise there is no way for a human to enter a land of dragons. You need that scroll and dragon slayer magic corresponding to the element." Natsu explained as he had never known much about the land but that.

"So you always was thinking of how it was possible that he was just here but you still kept looking in our world? Some knucklehead you are." Gray questioned the new information he had just recieved to recieve a glare from Natsu.

"If you knew Ur was possibly still with us but could also be somewhere unreachable for you would you stop or keep looking for her?" Natsu retalliated, Gray's mouth was shut with that statement.

"So where are we going now, Natsu?" Mirajane asked her mate.

"You're going to have to trust me with this, but we're all going to bathe in lava." Natsu responded to her questioning with an answer that he made look like the most casual in the world. Jaws dropped at what he just said.

"What makes you think we can handle lava surrounding our body?" Makarov asked the boy, still having faith in Natsu's actions.

"My aura, the dragon told you. My aura protects you from the immense heat around here, all I have to do is intensify it and you guys won't get hurt by the lava, it'll be just like a hot spring." he grinned at the comparison. Soon they reached a lavafall (don't question it) which fell into a lake of lava. Natsu positioned himself in a meditating pose on a rock so that the lave would gently fall on his shoulders and drop from his body into the pool. His legs were crossed, his eyes were closed and his knuckles and thumbs were touching eachother while his fingers were turned towards him and away from eachother. He was preparing for the trials he was about to undergo.

* * *

This chapter was a ton of fun to write! I really liked the environment in this one. The trials will follow in future chapters! I don't even know what they'll be yet, we'll all see I guess :) apparently my parents read my story, so uhm ... If I don't upload for a while ... then ... I'm either 'employed' as punishment for the lemon maybe (?) or I'm dead ... jk they love my story! :) I don't know why though ... See y'all! I'm crazy! Bye! :D


	22. Chapter 22

The guild watched as Natsu's magical power seemed to surge and the heat of the pool felt more pleasant. Mirajane was the first to put her faith in the dragon slayer and slowly decended into the lava pit. All the eyes were on her as the hot liquid slowly hugged her slim body. She let all her muscles relax to the pleasant temperature after nodding in approval to the rest of the guild. One after another slowly dropped into the pool and recieved the pleasurable sensation, some people looking over at Natsu every one in a while. He wouldn't move an inch or open his eyes. After a while Mirajane drifted towards him.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" She whispered.

"I'm keeping you guys from dying, and trying to get a flame covered." She chuckled at the idea of those two things being casual as ever.

"You're supposed to have 3 flames right, which ones are those in your case?" Mirajane asked out of curiosity.

"The flame of rebuke is the base of all flames, it's the golden one. It won't count for the trials though, since it's not an offensive flame. I got my regular crimson flames, then there's the lightning flame. But I'm working on a cold flame, a blue one." Mirajane raised an eyebrow at the adjective 'Cold' put together with 'Flame'.

"A cold flame? Is that possible?" Natsu nodded as a reply. Then he opened his eyes, thinking of something.

"Gray, freeze one of my hands!" Natsu ordered as he held out his fist, recieving confused stares from the mages surrounding him. Gray shrugged it off and did as he was asked, Natsu's fist was now covered in an orb of ice. He ignited his other hand with the flame of rebuke and held it under the frozen fist. As the flame surged through the ice it rose up from it as a blue, icy flame. Natsu wasn't able to conjure it yet though, he managed to replicate it.

"Is that the flame you mentioned?" Mirajane looked over at him.

"Not exactly, this is more like a replica. But the principals are the same." Natsu spoke as he sucked the blue fire right into his mouth. After swallowing he resumed his meditating pose, not moving for 10 seconds until he brought his fists forward and ignited them with blue fire.

"Are THOSE the flames you meant?" The silver-haired woman next to him asked again, he nodded in response.

"New flames aren't THAT easy to get but I just already had this one. I've used them before but more like a 'spur of the moment' thing so I didn't really know how to actually use the flame." Mirajane giggled, that sounded just like her pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Alright, I think it's about time for us to leave!" Natsu shouted as he got up, he got disappointed looks from all around him but he shrugged them off.

"If you don't follow quickly, you'll die." At those words the mages quickly rushed to follow him.

As they arrived at the giant castle-like construction the same dragon that they had met earlier guided them towards the hall of eternal flames. The guild members were found in spectator seats, joined with many dragons behind them. They weren't quite comfortable with being surrounded by this many dragons but they would have to put up with it for now. In the middle of the room was a giant open place where Natsu was, before him stood 4 pedestals. One in the middle and three surrounding it in a circle. Before him stood the dragon that was supposedly the king's advisor.

"Please, ignite the central pedastal with your flame of rebuke." Natsu closed the distance between him and the dragon until he passed him and headed for the center of the circle. Igniting both his hands with the golden flame, he brought them together and dropped it onto the pedestal. Right as the fire landed on it a pillar of golden flames followed quickly. In the air a fiery golden dragon formed that rushed towards Natsu and disappeared into his mating mark, which turned golden after the entirety of the dragon had been absorbed. The dragon crowd cheered happily at the sight, the mages didn't know what had just happened though.

"You have happily recieved the flame's blessing! Now we can move on to today's trial." The intructor spoke. Natsu nodded with a smile on his face, he showed the mages his thumbs up as he turned around to face one of the 3 outer pedestals. He did brought his crimson flames together and put it on the first pedestal.

"You will start the first trial with the crimson flame. The previous king refused to use anything but the crimson flame, all of his pride was in it. It is by far the most destructive of all flames." The dragon counselor explained the lore of the flame that Natsu had chosen for his first trial. The massive wall that was at the end of the giant arena burned away to reveal the arena he would fight off his trial. It was a simple battling arena for as far as he could tell.

"Step forward, Son of Igneel." The dragon behind him ordered. Natsu walked to the huge arena with many cheers from the dragon spectators. Silence followed as soon as he made it to the center of the arena, not long before he was surrounded by 4 dragons.

"You will be forced to use only the chosen flame in combat. Begin!" Was yelled before the dragons charged at Natsu, who swiftly dodged by ascending into the air. He directed his landing onto one of the dragon's head with a kick. Natsu backflipped away from the dragon onto the ground as the other 3 weren't simply watching him, they were coming at him with their tails, teeth and claws. Natsu assumed his battle form with the crimson flame, after he did so he easily flame dashed behind his attackers to pick their tails up and swung them to the side. Mages of Fairy Tail looked astonished at Natsu's physical strength.

"Is that really Natsu? No way in hell that's the same boy that left with Mirajane a couple years ago." Cana gasped out. Mirajane giggled at the sight of all her guild mates shocked to this extent, though she couldn't judge them. After tossing the 3 to the side he went for the lone one that was coming at him, swiftly coming behind him and grabbing a hold of his wings. The wings were pulled back and the dragon started roaring in pain. Natsu followed up with slamming the dragon's head down with both his fists. There was the first dragon knocked out, the other 3 weren't giving up on the fight though. Natsu turned his head to reveal his scary glare to the dragons. He lifted off and rushed at the left one but got intercepted by the tail of the right dragon. Natsu crashed into the ground and quickly found a talon crushing his chest. He quickly vanished and materliazed a bit further, gasping for air and clenching his chest.

"C'mon, Natsu. Don't let these guys get the best of you!" Mirajane shouted from her stand. Natsu turned to see her and the rest of the mages grin at him. It reminded him of the fact his family was watching, he wouldn't be disappointing them by showing himself weak. Natsu's aura intensified tenfold, the dragons could feel his heat surge. Natsu vanished, but the pressure of his magical energy was still there. The first dragon quickly fell to the ground and clenched his stomach, then got smashed into the ground. Wondering what happened, the second dragon quickly took an uppercut to the jaw without seeing what from, then got slammed into the wall. The final dragon recieved many, many blows that no one could have seen dealt. Eventually he just collapsed and Natsu reappeared. The crowd cheered at the show of superiority and power.

"You have done well, the first stage of the first trial is over. The second stage will commence now." An extremely tough-looking, hard-scaled dragon walked in front of Natsu.

"Show us your most powerful spell using the crimson flame." The advisor ordered. Natsu turned questioning to the dragon that spoke.

"You sure he can take it?" The dragon laughed but then nodded, still smiling. Natsu shrugged and prepared for his best move.

"Crimson Lotus: Crimson vortex of eternal damnation!" Natsu spoke the words loud and clear as both his arms were stretched towards the dragon, who was bracing for the impact. The crowd watched closely to see what the spell would bring forth. Natsu turned and walked away with a smile on his face.

"Uhm, Natsu Dragneel? You were supposed to ..." Then the dragon saw a slight bit of surprise in the dragon slayer's eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Natsu grinned and brought his hand to the back of his head. He snapped his fingers as the dragon behind him now stood on his magic circle. Fiery chains brought the dragon to a kneeling position(whatever that would be for dragons but something similar, I'm sure you guys can figure it out for yourselves) The outer edges of the circle lit up as the chains connected with it, sending crimson flames over the chains and the magic circle. From the ground covered with the circle now intense flames arose, covering the dragon's entire body. After seconds filled with roars of agonizing pain the flames subsided, the chains vaporized and the magic circle faded away, leaving the dragon in an extremely weak state. The crowd of dragons looked amazed at the result, never has the dragon that was now before them shown in such a weak state. He was the most defensive powerhouse they had. Natsu grinned at the taskmaster.

"Very well, you have passed the second stage of the first trial. You are now to show your bond with the flame." Natsu looked questioning at the dragon as he gave an order to some nearby dragons. A shrine of some sort was brought before Natsu.

"Place the flame there, young prince." The dragon pointed at the shrine, Natsu shrugged and did as he was told. The shrine began to show off some powerful magical prowess as it shook the ground slightly, Natsu watched as the flame began to morph into a life-size dragon.

"This form resembles the flame's spirit. You are to bond with it." The wise dragon explained. Natsu sat down in front of the crimson dragon flame with his legs crossed, supporting his head with his hand. He stared at the fiery dragon for a bit until he closed his eyes, straightened his back and brought his hands to his knees. The dragon had a friendly look as he diverted it at Natsu. The following minutes were a pain as the suspense was killing almost everyone. Many heads were leaning over the rock boundaries of the spectator's area. After a long wait the dragon closed his eyes and brought his head down in the way of bowing. Loud cheers awoke from the dragon crowd as Natsu had succeeded the first trial.

"You have done well, son of Igneel. Now you may rest for the next day." The dragon intructor turned to walk away as Mirajane ran up to him and pinned him to the ground.

"You were amazing!" Mirajane cried on his chest, she hugged him tightly.

"Mira, calm down. You might murder me." Natsu cringed the words as Mirajane was nearly suffocating him.

"I don't think after that you'll die to a mere hug." She smiled up to her mate, he grinned back at her. She pulled him up and they walked back to their quarters with their hands intertwined and the guild right behind them, watching the couple go. Some faces were filled with disgust, others with excitement and more with envy.

* * *

Hiya everybody! Sorry for the late one. Yesterday I didn't quite feel up to writing a fight :( + Dark Souls 2 got released, can you judge me? :D Anyways here's what I made up I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to do for the trials so I hope you all like what I made of it, see you next time with the lightning flame!


	23. Chapter 23

Sup, I've decided to use the AN of this chapter for sumthin'. I believe we all know that there are stories out there that deserve more attention than they are getting, stories that are completely unsupported or underrated. If I see one they usually get my favorite and follow much easier than other stories. So here are a couple stories that have few reviews and 10- followers that I think deserve better, even though they might be recently published.

for 1: Yosei0280's 'Fire X Fire' Judging from my conversations with her she's a really cool and creative girl that's really fun to be around, the story is a NatsuXOC story. I get that it's personal preference but if you like NatsuXOC then I'm just pointing this out to you. The plot has yet to unfold but I'm sure she's working her hardest to make the content as good as possible.

second: ' 'Others like me' a NatsuXOC story as well (is this 'ship' just underrated or what?) A very recent story. OC is the water dragon slayer and immediatly from the first chapter it's already getting hinted between them, though it's nothing like a crush (I hate romance starting with merely a 'crush' that's not falling in love if y'ask me) But I can appreciate straight-forwardness :).

Anyways, so I hope these stories will get at least SOME attention from you guys. I'll keep looking for underrated stories as I go, though I don't exactly read NaZa or NaLi and I hate NaLu as I also don't read anything that isn't about Natsu :). Ok now that that's finally over, let's get on with today's chapter.

* * *

The quarters they were sleeping in was the coolest place in the entire land of fire, it was a huge room that had beds for everybody. The beds were still surrounded by curtains and such vision-obscuring objects so you couldn't see everybody from where you'd sleep. The beds of the Fairy Tail mages were located at the outer walls to the left and right of the room while the king's bed was positioned opposite from the large entrance, obviously this bed belonged to the supposedly future king of the fire dragons joined by his queen. Speaking of which, Mirajane slowly woke up from the absence of something. She barely opened her eyes and let her hands search for her dragon slayer but to no avail. When she was completely awake she sat up straight and looked around the room for him, but he wasn't there. The take over mage stood up from the bed and walked to the exit of the room, when she wanted to leave she could feel the heat scorching her skin already. As Mirajane got an idea, she turned into her dragon take over figuring that it would allow her to resist the immense heat from outside.

After a while of aimlessly walking around she heard whispers and chattering, following the sound of these she ended up attending a meeting with Natsu and many other dragons. From what she understood they were talking about his amazing progression and were already preparing him for his duties, she chuckled with the thought of a serious Natsu. He didn't want to responsibility of being a wizard saint, could he really handle royalty? But then she saw the serious expression on his face and figured this land would be in some fine pair of hands. She slowly walked back to her room and awaited the return of her mate. She was ready to fall asleep until Natsu finally filled the empty space in the bed, she could see the worried look on his face through the split of her eyes.

"Don't worry, this land will be in great hands. You're determined, things will always go your way when you are." Mirajane whispered while snuggling up to him, much to Natsu's surprise.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as he brought his arm around his waist, she shook her head in his chest.

"I saw the meeting thingy you were having, though I didn't catch it all. But I heard you were doing great and that's all that matters, is it not?" She looked up in the Onyx eyes of the pink-haired male, he smiled happily back at her.

"You are amazing with words, you always know what to say." She chuckled at his words.

"With a knucklehead like you? I think anybody would have to adapt that ability." Natsu pouted as he looked away from her, giving her more pleasure in the teasing. Soon the both of them were in a deep sleep until the morning dawned. The 2 mages in the king sized bed were still drowsy from the lack of sleep as they were awoken by the other guild mages. Natsu quickly shook it off and regained his energetic spirit, grinning all the way. When they arrived at the same place they were at yesterday the guild went up to spectate the trials as Natsu was found before the pedestals with the taskmaster dragon behind him.

"You can now select the flame you will bond with on your second trial and light the second pedestal with it." Natsu slowly walked over to the second pedestal, slowly igniting his fists with the lightning flame. Bringing his hands together and dropping it in the pedestal, the dragon spoke up.

"The lightning flame, a flame created by the properties of lightning surging throughout the flame. This flame can give the caster the highest speed advantage out of all of them and has a huge destructive force that is only second to the crimson flame." As the flame surrounded the entire pedestal in the form of a pillar the wall that covered the arena burned away with that same flame.

"It will be the exact same process as the day before, only you will be using the lightning flame from now on." Natsu nodded while staring at the arena as he walked forward. As again 4 dragons came out, surrounding Natsu who stood in the center of the arena, Natsu gained his lightning flame battle form. Unlike the lightning flame around his hand, when it was his body that was subjected to the flame the lightning wasn't just randomly surging throughout the flame. The lightning was forming additions to his fiery body. Blades, spikes, bolts all of these made out of lightning formed on his legs, torso, head, shoudlers, arms. The crowd cheered at the excitement to see the form that was greatly presented to them in action.

Natsu immediatly noticed the difference in speed that came with the form as he flashed up, high above ground. He started off with the lightning flame roar to round things up quickly, as one of the dragons watched the roar come at him he launched his personal roar, only to be quickly obliterated by the stream of fire and lightning coming at him. All he could do was protect him with his wings and brace for the impact, but it wasn't enough to keep him from instantly getting knocked out. The crowd cheered at the show of extreme power, though the roar had brought some fatigue upon Natsu.

The remaining dragons spread their wings to rise up and catch the dragon slayer. Natsu quickly retalliated swinging his leg around to sweep the first dragon's head away while slamming down on another head with both of his fists. This did leave his back open for the third dragon to catch him between his jaws. Natsu was trying not to let the dragon close his mouth until a sadistic grin graces his face. He let go of the dragon's jaws as he was simply devoured. The crowd stared in shock at what just happened and questions the dragon slayer's well-being. The dragon looked in pain as he quickly dropped to the ground and lost consciousness, much to the crowd's surprise. The 2 remaining dragons brought their faces down to look at him. 2 streams exited both of his nostrils and knocked the dragons to the side with huge force as they merged to form Natsu's body in mid-air. Cheers for his comeback could be heard echoing throughout the giant room.

Natsu divided his body again so he could slam the two dragons together so he could merge again and swiftly take care of the both of them in one, simple blow. Afer the battle the hyper defensive dragon stood before him again. Natsu looked back at the dragon by the pedestals who nodded at him.

"Seems like you're patched up, sorry to have you go through this sorta stuff." Natsu grinned at the dragon who looked down at the dragon slayer, bringing out his own smile. Natsu jumped up in the air to match the altitude of the dragon's chest, this one braced for whatever was to come. Natsu moved himself horizontally with his head pointing towards the dragon while movong in a slow circular motion.

"Lightning Lotus: Phoenix blade!" Natsu yelled as he took off with a fiery explosion before letting the lightning charge forward throughout his body. As the lightning stream pierced the dragon's body at high speed Natsu returned his body behind the dragon, who fell down to the ground. The power that the dragon slayer showed off kept amazing everybody around him. The intructive dragon walked over to him, praising him for his performance.

"You have done well passing the previous stages, now it's time to see if the lightning flame accepts you." Natsu nodded as he watched the shrine being dragged into the room. It wasn't long before Natsu faced a dragon shaped lightning flame that had a joyous look in his eyes. Natsu felt at ease with the dragon before him as he sat down cross-legged. The dragon closed his own eyes and smiled. Everybody suspected the flame had already taken a liking to the dragon slayer by the look of how they seemed comfortable, which was proven right later on when the dragon made the first move in a while. Loud cheers echoed throughout the entire palace as the dragon bowed his head to the dragon slayer. The dragon vanished as Natsu stood up and turned around. The group of mages had made it's way down and awaited their permission to leave, they were going to the lava pool again. Mirajane rushed to his side and smiled at him.

"What, no hug this time?" Natsu questioned the lady.

"Oh, you don't care about your personal well-being anymore?" Mirajane looked up at him playfully.

"I won't die from a hug, right?" The male dragon slayer smiled while raising his shoulders.

"Want to put that to the test?" The take over mage demonically smiled at him.

"Eh ... I wouldn't exactly go that far." Natsu nervously brought out as sweat started to drop from his head, but he was already pinned to the ground. The group behind them was either chuckling or just looking away from the scene.

"Time for some lava pool relaxation" Natsu shouted as he raised his fist, quickly followed by the rest of the guild.

* * *

Alright! We got the lightning flame down, next chapter will be the final trial but not the end of the land of the fire dragons yet! Hope none of you will hate on the stories that I mentioned, I hope to see y'all next time!


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, I'm back! I hope nobody I mentioned in the previous chapter got any hate because of me, but i trust they haven't :) If you haven't noticed already I'm officially downgrading my upload time from daily to once every 2 days. I'm sure you guys won't mind that much, well at least you guys won't judge me for it :) I need some time too! I don't think you should complain as these are mostly 2K words chapters. For as far as I know daily uploaders only do like 500 words a chapter or something. Oh well, enough about that. Les get dis goin'!

* * *

Natsu and the other guild members were found at the usual places they'd be at this time. Natsu was in the spotlight as everybody cheered him on, many dragons and his feelow guild mates were the ones cheering for him. Next to him was the wise old dragon that would always tell him what to do, but the process was already well-known to the dragon slayer.

As the final pedestal was lit with the blue flame the arena was revealed again by that same flame.

"The blue flame, the most peculiar of all hence it has the main property of fire opposite of all the other flames. The cold flame has an unknown origin up to this very day. We suspect it was just created by an ice dragon and a fire dragon that lived as one in a faraway place, but such is only a hypothesis."

Natsu was slightly nervous as the blue flame was his newest flame, he had no real combat experience with it whatsoever. Again, the 4 dragon entered the arena and prepared to face him. Nasu ignited his fists with the flame he was bound to for this trial, much to everybody's surprise.

"Why isn't he just making that flame his body, like with all the others?" Lucy whispered for all the mages to hear.

"Remember how he's only just recently got that flame? He hasn't been in a fight with it yet, I guess he just can't do it as of right now." Gray reasoned, many confirmed the thought with nods. Natsu awaited one of the dragons to make a first move, which came rather quickly. A claw slammed down where he was before he swiftly stepped to the left. He slammed his ignited hands together on the two sides of the dragon's arm, freezing it to the ground. Natsu rushed away as he watched the dragon melt the ice with his fire breath.

Other dragons started making their moves, a tail sweeped Natsu's way. The pink-haired fire mage quickly jumped up and touched the tail with his ignited hand as it passed, just to make that dragon waste a bit of his time removing the ice. As he landed he straightened his back for a claw had barely missed him, Natsu rushed up this very claw and kicked the dragon's head with a cold roundhouse kick. The dragon's head was engulfed with ice and it's mouth wasn't opened, Natsu noticed this and quickly started freezing multiple parts of it's body, until he was completely engulfed with ice. One of the dragons charged for Natsu as another was freeing his ally from the ice prison.

The dragon charged with his mouth wide open, trying to catch Natsu with it. Several attempts to do so failed miserably as Natsu swiftly, but not always easily, dodged every bite the dragon threw at him. As soon as the dragon pulled back Natsu rushed on top of it's mouth and froze it's head, he then slid down on his back while leaving a trail of ice behind him. He realized that he needed to freeze the head if he wanted to really disable one of them, at least for as long as there was no ally to help them out.

Natsu slid up from the dragons tail and held himself up on the edge of the arena, looking down on the 2 remaining dragons, of which one was almost finished with getting the other out of it's ice prison. Then they all heard something nobody expected, the ground was trembling because of it. Many dragon eyes widened in shock and horror at the sound of the roar, as they knew it all too well.

"Acnologia ..." The elder whispered, Natsu still had heard it and questioned the name. It was then the other side of the room broke up to reveal a gigantic black dragon with blue marks covering it's body. The entire room was in chaos as dragons roared screams of fear. Natsu immediatly turned to the elder dragon to question what was happening.

"Acnologia, the draong king. He terrorrizes all of the dragon lands." The elder one quickly spoke the words for Natsu to hear as he shivered. Natsu had a determined look on his face as his stared at the black dragon.

"I smelled Igneel around here, where is he? I have a score to settle with him." Acnologia spoke with his dark and menacing voice. He lowered his head closer to Natsu as he recieved the scent.

"Why is there a human smelling like Igneel? Don't tell me your that flame brain's kid." Natsu wanted to blow up right there and then, until he noticed he couldn't. What was it that stopped him from igniting his own flames? He looked down to see his mark had turned blue, he figured the trials had bound him to the pure usage of the blue flame and none other. He quickly took action by sending a fist covered in cold flames to the black dragon's face, which merely budged it.

"Oh, such a cute temper. Just like ash-for-breath." Natsu was seriously getting pisssed off at the names thrown at his father, he had to endure those very same names from Gray but it was not him that they were thrown at right now. He looked up again to see Acnologia's claw sweep him away. As Natsu soared through the air his fellow guild members quickly jumped down and prepared for battle, though time seemed to have stopped for the dragon slayer. He was locked in mid-air as everybody was frozen in their position. He was then dragged into the same void where he would always find his father.

"Natsu, Acnologia is someone you cannot beat. I can't beat him myself!" Igneel quickly roared at him.

"So you're gonna let him kill everybody and everything here?!" Natsu replied with a raised voice, silencing his foster parent. The dragon looked down, he knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing about all this. Acnologia would just ruin the entire land for the fun of it, he knew that. As he opened his eyes and looked at the determined Natsu, he sighed.

"Fine, I want you to see how much you can drag him down with ice. When I tell you to, you get me out and we'll finish it together." Natsu raised his head again.

"But I can't use the blue flame properly yet, it has no freezing effect on him just now either!" Natsu countered Igneel's strategy.

"Then why don't you just have a nice chat with it?" Igneel turned to the flame illuminating the both of them as it turned blue.

"Igneel, you dragged me out again? What do you need this time, your son't here too I see." Natsu walked over to the flame as he sat down in front of it.

"Are you the blue flame?" Natsu asked, still questioning what was going on.

"You could say that, I am the spirit that resides in the flame known as the blue one." The fire answered.

"I need your strength to defend the land of the fire dragons against the black dragon." Natsu seriously spoke his request.

"Hm. You've got spirit, I've seen that much from your battle already. I'll lend you my full strength only for this battle, we will see afterwards." The flame spoke. Igneel nodded and Natsu was brought back to his soaring body, as everything turned mobile he regained his composure. He saw the guild mages in front of him lined up with their magic active.

"You guys can't do anything against him, he's a dragon remember?" They all turned to hear what Natsu had to say.

"Does that mean you and me will have to do this?" Gajeel asked aloud.

"I think you'll only end up in my, leave with the others." Natsu ordered him. The iron dragon slayer nodded as all the mages made their way to safety with the dragons.

"So you really do think you can take me? That's funny, I'll give you a medal for courage and if you give me a challenge I'll give you a beating." Acnologia laughed at the boy. Natsu's body surged with power as the blue mark beneath his neck lit up. His body was replaced by blue flames. The fire dragon slayer collected flames from the air as his size increased to match a titan's. Acnologia smirked at the performance.

"So you do have something in you, huh? Let's make this quick though, I've got food waiting for me." Acnologia smirked at the fiery, cold titan charging at him. Natsu's fist missed the dragon's face, his arm was bitten by his opponent. He seperated his arm from his body and turned it to slam down onto the dragon's back while his other arm punched it's head before it could roar.

"Interesting skills you got, boy." The black dragon stood up again. Natsu still had no idea what the dragon's element was but he could only assume it was something dark. He got his answer as a dragon's roar came at him, it was a dark one but it wasn't your regular dark. It was a much more advanced form of such. The roar was evaded by removing the flames it would collide with.

"You like that apocalyptic roar?" Acnologia smirked as he watched Natsu's titan body regain the flames he had removed.

'Apocalypse? Is that even an element?' Natsu thought in a surprised manner. He shook the thought off and quickly prepared to charge at his opponent again, until he recieved the dragon's tail to his head. He was thrown aside as the dragon charged at him again, slashing Natsu's body with his claws and biting his shoulder. The blue titan slammed his free elbow down in the enemy's neck, released his shoulder from the bite. He punched in the dragon's stomach with the other arm after that. After Acnologia dropped to the ground he slammed his collective fist into the dragon's head.

Acnologia was now very much bruised and seemed in pain as he tried to stumble up to his feet. Natsu kneeled down and clenched his shoulder, the bite he had recieved in that location seemed close to fatal. Not long after that, he recieved the dragon's head in his chest. As Natsu was thrown back he let the flames roam over dragon's body, freezing whatever he could manage to cover in ice.

"Natsu, now's the time!" Igneel called out in his mind. As the flames left Natsu's body to roam over Acnologia's, his normal body flew towards the wall. A huge dust cloud appeared where he had made contact. As acnologia tried to fight the flames a huge fire stream came out of the dust cloud. Acnologia looked at what came out of the dust cloud after taking the hit head on, he was having serious trouble keeping up with this kid. What the dust cloud revealed, brought a smirk to his face.

* * *

How'd y'all like Acnologia crashing the party? People said I should not make it such a cakewalk or maybe make him fail. I don't like making him fail because that'd mean I'd have to keep this arc in mind for future chapters. You might've noticed already, I'm really bad at keeping things from the past in mind. Must be because I have completely no plan for this story whatsoever. Ah well, I liked the chapter and I hope you guys do too. See y'all, I'm out!


	25. Chapter 25

It seems I surprised many with last chapter's twist, I didn't want to make it too predictable :) As always I find spending a huge time on a time-consuming fight a pain but I managed to do it anyways, I don't know if it's as good as y'all hoped it to be. Also a small shoutout to Anabelle Blakes' story "Dragon's Heart" Great NatsuXOC story that doesn't exactly need additional support but she's still got less than me(don't quite understand that). I actually wonder to how much people my shoutous are new information. Anyways I hope this one'll be any good as well and that you guys don't hope I rushed it too much.

* * *

Acnologia smirked at the sight of Igneel's body before him, assuming it was the actual king of the fire dragons.

"I smelled you on that boy, though I didn't smell you coming near here. Where's that kid, anyways?" Natsu looked at the black dragon, half of it's body was covered in ice. His glare returned to the white eyes of his enemy as he bared his teeth with a smirk. Acnologia took a questioning look and raised his eyebrow.

"The kid's who you're talking to." Acnologia's interest was peaked as his heck was swifly impaled by the fire dragon's teeth. The dragon roared in pain until he let out a lot of his magic energy. Natsu backed off to see what was going to happen. A black aura meterialized around the dragon's scales. Acnologia looked back up at Natsu, whispering the following words:

"Apocalyptic Warrior: darkness of protection." With that, the dark aura merged with his scales to form a offensive and strong armor-like protection around his body. It had many wide scales turned outwards, long horns, a sharp beak and a tail like a battleaxe.

"I figured he'd bring that out." Igneel's voice echoed through Natsu's mind. "Make sure you hit his stomach or the inside of his tail, those places have no scales and in this case no armor." Igneel gave the boy the armor's weak spots while Acnologia smirked as his wounds seemed to have no longer any effect on him.

"Go ahead, boy. Make a move, let's see what happens." Natsu looked carefully at the dragon's body, it was true that where there were previously no scales, there was now no armor.

"Igneel, can I still use my own magic?" Natsu wondered about the magic capabilities of his father's body as he has only used it's physical properties.

"Very much so, though they will be much more powerful as my personal power is added to them as well. Also keep in mind that the body you're using right now is no longer bound to the pure usage of the blue flame." Igneel replied to his question as Natsu thought out his course of actions. Natsu sat up and stretched his arms towards the dragon.

"Crimson Lotus: Crimson Vortex of Eternal Damnation!" As once Natsu showed the spell, the same occurred here. The fiery chains brought Acnologia down and held him tight. The dragon's body spent a little while inside a fiery vortex of raw incineration. After the chains got released and the slightly charred body of the dragon raised to roar, Natsu prepared his next spell in the middle of his opponent's chest that was now facing him.

"Lightning Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Natsu flowed in a horizontal circular motion with fire and lightning streaming out of his body. He blasted off with a fiery explosion and charged through his enemy with his lightning-charged body. When Acnologia was staggered and Natsu stood behind him, he turned his head to whisper the final spell.

"Blue Lotus: Curse of the Frozen Blades." Natsu whispered the words as his magic circle appeared underneath as blue fire rose from it and covered the dragon's body. At many spots ther fire created ice blades which pierced the dragon's body, except the armored spots on which the blades were shattered. When the ice pierced, it would disappate again in the form of blue flames. Acnologia took a questioning look, those blades could've done much more than they had. He wondered for a bit until a magic circle appeared on his chest as blue fire surged out of the wounds those ice blades had caused. When the pain was gone for the most part, Acnologia realised that Natsu could do that as much as his magic power allowed him to.

"I'll be kind and not use magic myself, I see you're pretty worn out. Let's see who beats who in a physical fight." Acnologia grinned at the tired form of the fire dragon before him, Natsu was completely unable to cast another spell. The black dragon flew up, crashing through the ceiling after noticing he was being followed. The circling ascension of the 2 dragons did not go unnoticed as they crashed through the top of the buiding, leaving their battle completely exposed to the view of the dragons and mages outside.

"I-Is ... Is that King Igneel?!" The elder dragon spoke. Mirajane, who was inside some protective runes with the rest of the guild to keep themselves from being incinerated, explained that it was Natsu and not Igneel.

"I see, he might have a chance to drive Acnologia away then. Let us all hope for the best." Many of them looked at the battle, giving all of their faith to Natsu. As the dragons were now in their mid-air battle, it would be completely physical except for the few roars that required almost no magic for an actual dragon.

Acnologia had grown tired of letting the boy make the first move as he charged ahead with his horns first forward. Natsu used his gigantic tail to grab one of the horns and redirect his charge upward before it could hit him, so his claws would have easy access to the dragons unprotected areas. The black dragon's tail almost cut Natsu in half to interrupt his attempt at doing so. Natsu grabbed a hold of the tail and threw Acnologia downwards, following it up with a crimson fire roar. Acnologia crossed his spiky arms and simply deflected the blast with ease. When the fire of the roar disappated Natsu appeared through it at an extremely close distance, surprising the black dragon as he took a straight hit to the face. Such a punch wouldn't do much damage to protected areas but it would throw his enemy off balance, Natsu followed it up by spinning around and making his tail hit his head with full force to the other direction.

As his head was out of the way, Natsu brought both of his claws down in a straight line to strike the dragon's torso. After his chest was left bleeding, the dragon bit one of his opponent's arms and sweeped his tail in the direction of Natsu's neck. Natsu roared at the dragon's head to free his arm and his own tail had grabbed Acnologia by the neck to avoid his attack. As he had a good hold on his enemy's body, Natsu stretched it out to the point where it hurt, with the black dragon's head wrapped in his tail to the left and his tail grabbed tightly by his claw to his right. When he released his head and sweeped the tail to the right, Natsu slammed down his collective fist down on the unprotected chest of the black dragon. Acnologia crashed into the meteorite stone. When Natsu looked down, he saw the black body disappear with a flash and reappear before him.

"That was fun, you're pretty strong. You're rather creative with your attacks, the versatility that comes with the addition of the tail of a dragon's body definitely suits you. I'll definitely look forward to a battle with you where I'll have to go full-out." Acnologia smirked at the last words as he disappeared, engulfed with a black aura. When the crowd that was watching from a different mountain saw the black dragon disappear they all screamed their lungs out and rushed towards the dragon that was Natsu. After they had all assembled in the area where the fight started, Natsu was praised by the elder.

"You have fended off the most powerful dragon for our safety, we owe you a great deal, son of Igneel." The fire mage in front of him scratched the back of his words and raised his free hand.

"It's nothing you should worry about, I'd do it for any of my nakama." Natsu deflected the praise.

"In our eyes, you have very much earned the title of our king. But we only need the blue flame's approval for that." Natsu nodded, and before long he stood in front of a dragon-shaped blue fire. The dragon seemed to have an icy glare pointed at Natsu, who was in a meditating position before it. After a short amount of time the dragon closed in on Natsu and brought the nails of his index and middle finger to touch Natsu's forehead and the left of his chest. A blue light radiated from the connecting spots as the dragon also closed his eyes. The group looked at the mysterious show as they hadn't seen any of the other flames do this. When they saw the dragon smile and open his eyes to back away, Natsu also opened his eyes and stood up to a now bowing dragon. Not soon after that the title 'King of the fire dragons' was bestowed on Natsu, recieving the respect of every single fire dragon present. Royalty wasn't like in the human world though. He was respected for his strength and compassion, not because he was born like he was. He wasn't treated much different as anyone else, only with more respect.

"Yosh, I believe we can leave then." Gray spoke up after the ceremony that gave Natsu his title.

"Not yet, tomorrow is still an event for-" The elder tried to explain but Natsu raised his hand.

"I don't want them to know just yet." He spoke with the most innocent of smiles. The elder dragon nodded.

"Understood, my lord." And with that, the mages left for their quarters. Nobody acted much differently towards Natsu, only that he was sometimes jokingly called by new nicknames that came with his new title. The night was spent in the same way as many, the only difference was that many of their minds were filled with anxiety for the next day.

* * *

So well ... that just happened. Natsu told me he didn't want all of you to know what happened next chapter just yet, so look forward to that! :) If any of you want to talk to me feel free to PM me, I say this once again because I sometimes get lonely at night :C And night time is the time I spent mostly conscious.


	26. Chapter 26

Sup y'all! At this point my story has been out for an entire month now, I just wanted to thank you all again for the amazing support I got. I literally started writing this story with 2 thought: 'NaMi' and 'Frequent updates' that is all. This story has grown to something I could never have imagined, and it would never have grown as much as it did without all of you. You guys made me write more of this story, as much of a braindead and non-existant plot it may have. At least I didn't plan the plot, idk if I should count it as an actual plot. But that's what I wanted you all to know, now here ya go with the next chaptah!

* * *

"Won't you tell me, Natsu?" Mirajane pulled out some puppy eyes while asking the question to the dragon slayer next to her in bed. Natsu grinned and turned to face her.

"If there's anyone I want to surprise tomorrow, it's you." Natsu playfully brought his index finger to touch Mirajane's nose. She pouted because she was unable to get any answers from her mate, which was unusual. Natsu grinned at the sight as he closed his eyes. Mirajane quickly followed the gesture and got some sleep.

"It's time ..." a whisper and a warm breath woke her up from her slumber. She turned her head to look up to Natsu's warm smile. She smiled back until she sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Much to her surprise Natsu was already dressed.

"How long have you been up?" Mirajane threw her curiosity at him when she noticed the fact.

"Long enough to prepare." Natsu smiled as he spoke the words.

"Prepare for what?" The silver haired woman tried again, but to no avail.

"You'll see." The fire mage turned around and slowly walked away from her, waking all the others up. When everybody followed Natsu to the same hall where all of the trials had found place, they were happily greeted by multiple dragons that they just passed by. They started to step up the stairs to move to the spectator's seats until they were stopped by Natsu.

"That won't be necessary for today." He grinned at the quetioning looks of the mages as he motioned them to follow him to the center of the room. The elder dragon and 2 others were waiting for them, the room was now without the 4 pedestals that resembles the trials but there was a much more common feel to it. It was decorated and seemed to have an entirely different purpose than before.

"So can we finally know what's gonna happen today?" Gray yelled out, filled with the same anxiety as all of them were, the elder spoke up.

"If our dragon king has a mate, then isn't it only natural that she'd become our dragon queen?" Natsu and the dragons smiled when the explenation came, as all the mages gave Mirajane a questioning look. Mirajane was dumbfound as she pointed at herself while looking at Natsu with a look that held more shock and surprise he'd ever seen. He smiled as he nodded at her.

"Royal mating is different from regular mating, your mating mark will prove that." The dragon explained, Natsu turned to his still confused lover.

"Take it as dragon marriage." He smiled at her and the group. Mirajane stood next to Natsu in front of the dragons. She nodded at him with a smile as they both returned their glance to the old dragon in front of them.

"The dragon king will be taking care of our well-being. Mirajane Strauss, do you think you can ease that burden for him? Can you take care of the king when he is in no state to do so himself?" The dragon asked her with a serious tone. Mirajane quickly nodded as she spoke up.

"Natsu has always been able to rely on me when it was necessary, I don't plan on changing that." The 2 dragons to the side stepped forward and handed each of them a meteorite rock that had weird runes carved on it.

"Let your magic energy flow through it." The dragon instructed them, and so they did. After the runes on the stone lit up it was set ablaze. Mirajane was surprised at first but calmed down when she saw the flames did not hurt her. When she felt a hand rub her arm she turned to see Natsu gesture her to give him the rock, when she did he sucked in the fire. The entire group of mages wondered what would follow. The dragon on Natsu's chest had it's eyes light up. It started to grow slightly and wrap it's tail around Natsu's neck, the tail budged off to Natsu's right shoulder while it's head moved to his left shoulder. On the back of the dragon formed an intense flame symbol that radiated a bright crimson and a much more concentrated and intense form of his body heat, which was pretty frickin' hot in Natsu's case.

When the dragons smiled at the event Mirajane knew it was right, they all gestured her to do the same. She took Natsu's fire and felt that it was harmless, just like hers. She then tried to follow Natsu's example and sucked the flame in between her lips. The same happened to her mark as had happened with Natsu's.

"The two of you now resemble the royalty in the land of the fire draogns. Natsu Dragneel, king of the fire dragons, and Mirajane Strauss, queen of the fire dragons." After the dragon spoke that Mirajane threw herself in his arms and emerged into a lip-lock with the dragon slayer. When they broke their kiss they looked around to see all of the surrounding dragons bowing to them, it caught them off guard.

"Whenever such is needed, we will call upon you. Until then, you are free to leave and continue living the life you have in the human world." The elder turned his head up and explained. Natsu turned to the other mages and grinned.

"Who's up for a bit of relaxation until we leave?!" The group cheered as they prepared for the hot spring-like experience. When they were ready to leave the mages grouped up before the same gate that had allowed them access to this fiery land. They waved all of the dragons goodbye as they left for their own world. Nothing seemed to have happened during their absence, the city only had become very suspricious to why there wasn't so much ruckus from the usual loudy guild. When master Makarov had taken a newspaper and went through it, he realized what day it was and immediatly rushed off to the train station, claiming that he had to be at the guild master's meeting.

"I hope this won't make stuff more formal between us." Mirajane was holding Natsu's hand as they walked homewards.

"Formal? What's that?" Natsu playfully asked her, she giggled at the childish reply of her dragon slayer.

* * *

Alright sorry for the REALLY short chapter, shortest I've ever uploaded. I just wanted to fit this in one chapter, as I usually want to. So with this my personal and self-made arc has ended, let me know if there's anyone you know that has done the same thing as I did. I don't read like 85% of the stories out there because of shipping reasons, so I'd like to know if I was extremely original with this (probably not, though). See y'all when I upload the next one!


	27. Chapter 27

I'm back again, next up is the oracion seis arc. This is my 2nd most hated arc, I despise Oracion Seis. But the 2nd arc is way worse because it's slightly about Lucy (I don't need any other reason to hate an arc). So with that I'll guess I'll get goin' naow, y'all just sit there and ... get yoselves sum' cookies. Seems reasonable :)

* * *

When they arrived Natsu rushed to open the door and held it open for Mirajane, he stood as he was giving a real queen access to his house.

"I thought we weren't going to do any formalities?" She chuckled at the gesture of the fire mage.

"I wouldn't describe this as formal, but more as playful. No way in hell I'd do something like this seriously." He smiled while she entered the house. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Mirajane stood not far from the door as she dropped her bags and looked around her while sighing.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"I was just wondering how you managed to live here for so long without setting the place on fire." She smiled at him, he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head when he returned from the kitchen.

"Actually, that happened quite often..." Natsu slowly countered her statement.

"Oh, so you had to rebuild this a lot?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow, she had been with him for so long and not even know this.

"Yeah, but it's been quite a while since I've done it. It mostly stopped after you helped me with magic control the first time." They both looked up and smiled at the memory of a tomboy Mirajane and an even more childish Natsu sitting in front of eachother, cross legged.

"Well I guess that's where you got those muscles from then." She playfully spoke while she poked his abs. He covered his abs with his hand when she backed off. Natsu grabbed her finger and dragged it was past him, pulling Mirajane closer in a very fast manner. She nearly tripped until she was caught by Natsu, in multiple ways. His body caught hers, his arms embraced her body, his lips caught hers. When she managed to break free, Mirajane playfullly smiled up to the dragon slayer.

"Dessert comes after dinner." She seductively whispered those words to his mouth. She backed away while touching the tip of his nose and made her way to the kitchen, swaying her hips as much as possible. The swaying motion was almost hypnotizing. Natsu was having a look at his souvenirs from many missions he had done with or without nakama. The memories were quickly replaced by the smell of delicious food filling his nose. He followed the scent until he reaed the kitchen, the pink hair was visible around the corner while the man was peeking at his dragon mate.

"Be patient now, it'll be done soon." The dragon slayer nearly squeaked, surprised by her detection skills. She turned her head for him to see her warm smile, easing his surprise. He made his way behind her and brought his arms around her waist as he laid his head down on her shoulder. Life like it was right there couldn't get any better, he had a caring woman cooking for him and supporting him when he needed it. That aside he's got the guild and all of his nakama.

"What're you thinking about?" The take over mage turned her head so she could barely see that Natsu had his eyes closed.

"How perfect this is." He spoke without opening his eyes. She returned her attention to the food.

"It can still get better, but you'll have to be patient." She could hear a small grumble from her left, it made her chuckle. When dinner was ready, much to Natsu's relief, the both of them thoroughly enjoyed the meal. But things got quite rowdy after that.

Natsu dragged her from her seat as soon as she put down her fork, she could swear that her feet weren't even touching the ground. She was thrown onto the bed and the dragon slayer quickly dived on top of her. Mirajane was attempting to process what had just happened but new information kept streaming in. How Natsu's saliva tasted, how his tongue pressed up against hers, how his fingers ran down her entire body, how his erect member was pressing up to her sex through his pants, how his other hand twirled her hair around it's fingers. Eventually Mirajane just dropped the thinking and acted on instinct, embracing Natsu's muscled body and fighting back with her own tongue.

"How does dessert get served?" Natsu brought out in between the gaps of air they had during their kiss.

"I'll leave that up to you." Mirajane replied, not wanting to think about anything. She knew Natsu had understood what she said, judging from the hand that was pulling down the straps of her dress. His skin rubbed hers while he slowly removed the clothing. The straps were down, but Natsu didn't continue. Instead he backed away to remove his own vest. Mirajane licked her lips as Natsu revealed his mascular chest completely, she lunged at him and pinned him down. Now Natsu was beneath her and had access to her back. His hands roamed around the soft skin and one pinched her butt. Mirajane moaned throughout the kiss from Natsu's mere touch.

Natsu continued to slowly strip Mirajane of her dress. When he spun them around so he was on top, the pink skin on Mirajane's breasts was revealed. As Natsu fondled them, Mirajane's moans grew deeper and filled with more sincere pleasure. Eventually Natsu pinched a nipple so that Mirajane squeaked, moving his lips to her other nipple and starting to treat it with his tongue and spit. She had her hands holding Natsu's hair tightly, pushing him further into her chest. One hand was fondling a breast while the other was moving up her dress to gain access to Mirajane's sex. When he got to feel her panties they were already soaked, but that didn't stop his touch from making Mirajane nearly cum right there and then.

Mirajane pushed him away, resisting the urge to give in to his pleasing actions. She was now again on top of him. She only gave him a teasing bite in the lips as she dragged her hands and chin over his chest in the direction of his erection. As she arrived she looked up with seductive eyes to the wide ones of the dragon slayer. She could feel it poking her, she wanted it inside of her. Slowly she brought her hands to lower his shorts, eventually his member stood up straight in front of her. She grinned at the dragon slayer, looking past the small pillar of meat in between them. He gulped, his eyes showed his anxiety for what they both knew what was going to happen. She slowly let her tongue roam around his member from top to bottom and back. When she reached the top again she stopped moving her head and let her tongue cover every inch there was to explore on the tip. The dragon slayer had already started moaning like crazy, clenching the sheets so he wouldn't take her and force his cock in her mouth.

Slowly she encased the tip of Natsu's meat in her mouth, she continued to let her tongue roam around it before she started moving. She grinned at the sight of a helpless Natsu, she was in complete control of him right now. When she teased him enough, Mirajane moved her head in a vertical motion over his member. She started out slow, but as she went on the bobbing of her head gained speed. He could feel her breasts being pressed against the inside of his legs every time she went down, he could feel the soft and wet inside of her mouth engulfing his erect member. Natsu was holding back as much as he could, he didn't want it to end so soon. Mirajane widened her mouth as she raised her head while letting her tongue slide up from Natsu's meat, connecting the two with a string of saliva.

Mirajane turned to the other end of the bed and prepared to leave it, but before she could do so she was pulled back by Natsu. He pulled her all the way up to the headboard. What he did next came close to ripping her dress from her body, but without ruining the dress. Before him now laid Mirajane with her black panties as her only piece of clothing, but that wouldn't last much longer. He let his tongue slide down from her neck to her collarbone, from then on down to her breasts. After giving her nipples a couple twists with his tongue he trailed kisses down from them across her stomach to his destination. He continued to kiss the inside of her legs as he gently removed the panties. Unlike Mirajane though, Natsu skipped the teasing and dove right between her legs. His tongue pressed up against every part of her wet sex, covering everything with his saliva. Mirajane as earlier pressed his head closer to her, filled with the pleasure he was delivering her. Natsu's arms made their way around her legs over her waist to her breasts to fondle these. The deep moans from the woman sounded like music to the fire mage's ears. He pinched both of her nipples simultaniously while thrusting his tongue forward one last time, she nearly screamed out in pleasure. He moved up from where he was and connected his lips with hers. When they seperated, a string of saliva stil connected their tongues. Mirajane then nodded at him, at that he lowered his hips and brought his meat inside of her. The tight cave encased the erect member of Natsu, sending jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies.

Natsu slowly started moving, bringing his manhood in and out of Mirajane's fleshy cave. Mirajane was biting her lips to stop herself from screaming. Natsu's lips were busied with the smooth skin of Mirajane's neck. The thrusting started to speed up, increasing the pleasure the both of them were recieving. Mirajane had let out a couple of screams as time progressed. Natsu was letting his hand roam over one of the legs that was wrapped around his waist. Both looked at eachother's faces and saw that they couldn't hold back much longer, they had been holding it back since the foreplay. Natsu sped up to his limit as both of the mages screamed out. Their liquids mixed inside of Mirajane and over Natsu's cock. The juice and seed was licked up by both of them as it dripped out of Mirajane's sex. They collapsed next to each other on the bed. They smiled at eachother until the noticed that the dragon around their shoulders had his eyes glowing.

"Natsu, what does that mean?" Mirajane asked, wondering if they had done something wrong. He laughed as he looked at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"It means we did a good job." She chuckled at the childish choice of words. Both of them soon drifted off to sleep after they snuggled up to eachother under the blankets.

* * *

Alright, this took me a REALLY long time to write. I hope this was a great lemon, it was definitely the best I've written so far! I don't know why, but when I reached to the swaying hips part I felt like a timeskip would be a dick move and I just decided to go with it :) With this chapter I've reached 50K words so wooh that's another milestone. See y'all at the actual start of the Oracion Seis arc!


	28. Chapter 28

After a blissful night, Natsu and Mirajane were making their way to the guild hall. They were dressed in their normal attires. Feeling like eyes were planted on his back,, Natsu looked around and sniffed the air. Mirajane noticed his action and questioned what he was doing.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, he shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm feeling like we're being watched. I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's bad or good." Natsu explained the feeling he got.

"Don't break your little head over it, it's probably nothing." Mirajane smiled at him.

"You don't trust my senses?" Natsu looked back at her, she was surprised by the sudden change of mood.

"Of course I do, I just don't want even more stuff happening to the guild." She looked away from him, feeling as she had just distrusted him. Natsu swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Then we're gonna make sure nothing will, right?" She looked up at his grin and couldn't help but smile. When they arrived at the guild the average procedure would take place. Natsu would find Gray and insult him for being a pervert as he would sit naked as usual. Mirajane would go over to the bar and serve everyon their drinks. Cana was found at the bar as usual, she took a seat close to Mirajane.

"Say, Mira." Cana spoke up, she was only as drunk as she usually is. Mirajane turned and looked at the card mage.

"How's Natsu?" Cana raised her head so she could see the silver haired woman's face. She looked confused until her smile returned.

"What do you mean, Natsu's fine!" She cleaned up a couple of mugs and pulled out more of these.

"I didn't mean how he's physically doing, I meant what he's like ... yaknow." Cana whinked at Mirajane, she was still confused.

"What's he like in bed?" Cana asked her straight-out, Mirjan took a step back from the very surprising question.

"Isn't that beteen me and him?" Mirajane asked cautiously.

"Nope, you need to share that. Besides, I'm not the only one wondering." Before Mirajane could become even more confused Cana pulled out a magazine by the name 'Sorcerer's Weekly' and opened it to show her one specific page. It told them that Natsu was in the top 10 male wizard idols to female mages in Fiore.

"Seems like he's got quite the image in publicity right now. Newspapers are talking about him quite often. How he suddenly returned from a 2 year long journey with you. How he fended off an entire guild by himself. How he defeated the man that infiltrated the magic council. We can be happy nobody knows about our fire dragon trip yet." Mirajane looked at the page and took the information Cana gave her. It was all very surprising to her, but she mostly slightly pissed off at the fact that he was given so much attention by the opposite gender. Worst about it all was that he didn't even know himself. Then the doors of the guild hall opened for someone they all despised so much.

"COOOOOOOOL!" Jason of the Sorcerers' Weekly magazine shouted as soon as he entered the guild hall. But unlike many other times, he didn't seem as distrated hence he went straight for Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel, I have some question for you." Jason seriously spoke as he pulled out his noteblock.

"Um ... Ok then?" Natsu muttered confused as he was being dragged to a seat by Jason.

"We've been hearing rumors about dragons being seen around Fairy Tail. What do you know about this? Was it perhaps your father, Igneel? Or was it another fire dragon? Or was it just a friend of your father?" The mood around the guild quickly turned serious. They knew humans weren't supposed to know about the dragon's appearance. Natsu was holding his breath, thinking about how to respond. After a while he took a deep sigh.

"Igneel was here, yes. But he is no longer." Natsu smiled at Jason, who quickly noted everything down.

"So at long last you have been reunited with your foster parent? And why did he leave again? Did he tell you this time?" Jason continued to throw a barrage of questions at the fire mage.

"Igneel died in this very forest." The mood turned very gloomy, even for the reporter.

"Natsu ..." Mirajane started, but was stopped when Natsu motioned her to stop.

"It's fine. As you may or may not know, Igneel was the king of the fire dragons." Natsu started to speak again, peeking the interest of Jason.

"So if he died, then what happened next? Was there some sort of election?" Natsu chuckled at the question.

"I guess you could say that. It was actually a very tough challenge that the soon to be king had to beat." Jason noted down all of the information Natsu was giving him.

"So it was only possible for the most powerful dragon of them all to beat them?" Jason asked.

"Actually, it wasn't a dragon at all that beated the trials." Natsu laughed while saying it, Jason only took a confused look.

"Huh? Then what did?" Natsu laughed again.

"This guy." He smiled while pointing at himself with his thumbs. No matter how serious the situation was, the entire guild had to crack a smile at the childish way of telling Jason.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOL, so you are now the king of the fire dragons?" Jason yelled out and asked for confirmation, Natsu nodded.

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST STORY EVER!" Jason quickly rushed his pen over a new blank page.

"Thank you so much, Natsu. This is way more than I could've hoped for. But ... Why aren't you sad about the loss of your father?" Jason asked as he was standing before the door, ready to leave.

"Because he still lives within me, I talk to him quite often actually." Natsu smiled at him.

"Cool." Jason calmy said (if that's possible?) and left the building. Silence commenced for a little while until Erza broke it.

"Natsu ... are you sure about this?" He turned to face her with a smile.

"Yeah, it's my land after all, right? I get the feeling this is gonna tick off that black dragon." He evily smiled while looking away. Many sweatdropped at the reasoning behind his actions.

A few days later you could get to know all about Natsu's recent experiences in every form of media. He was even increasing in the top 10 of male wizard idols, much to Mirajane's annoyance. As he walked through Magnolia he could recieve several stares of amazement or envy from many people. He tried to just act naturally and smiled to everyone as he passed them. It didn't take long for everyone to accept Natsu as his regular self again, though some still treated him differently. Natsu sighed as he made his way to the guild again, Mirajane had gotten up early and gone off without him. When he entered the guild he saw the master standing on the stage.

"NATSU, YOU'RE GOING TOO!" He shouted while pointing at Natsu, who was very shocked.

"Wha- Going where? Master?" He raised his hands defensively before him.

"Natsu, There's been activity by one of the main dark guilds. Oracion Seis has been on the move and whatever it is, we've gotta stop them." Mirajane informed him about the situation.

"This is going to be a collaboration mission with 3 other guilds. This is to make sure we will not fail, remember that this is one of the 3 strongest dark guilds we're facing! Natsu, Mira, Gray and Erza, you will be the members of Fairy Tail that will see this mission through." Master Makarov continued. Natsu realized the responsibility he and the other mages had and nodded. With that, they all took off after preparing. They would meet somewhere in a forest far away from Magnolia, in a church. Natsu had no idea where it was, only that it would take transport. Mirajane's soothing ways helped him through it. Thanks to her, he drifted off to sleep in her lap during the ride.

When Natsu awoke he was supported by Mirajane out of their transport. He was still slightly Nauseous but it would wear off shortly. As they entered the abandoned church they noticed nobody was there.

"Seems like we're the first to arrive." Erza stated. They awaited the arrival of the other mages until the doors opened to reveal three teenagers and an orange haired man.

"Men!" He spoke while he rushed to Erza, who had been in pure shock the moment she saw him.

"Erza, your parfum is only matched by the beauty in your fair hair and skin. Let us ..." But before he could finish he was kicked in the face by the scarlet-haired mage. The three apprentices had disappeared from where they were.

"Oh Mirajane. Everytime I see you, it seems like your beauty is reflected in my eyes in a different and more appealing way." The middle one started.

"Can I call you nee-sama?" The smaller one asked.

"H-Hibiki .. Eve ... Ren ..." Mirajane started but was silenced by Hibiki's finger.

"Shhhh ... it's ok. You don't need to say it, I understand. Your eyes radiate the determination and desire you have deep within you." Hibiki smoothly turned everything she wanted to say against her.

"Actually I really need to ask you this." She started again. Hibiki's eyes widened.

"What is it?" She chuckled at his anxiety.

"Any last words?" He looked confused until he sensed the presence of a fiery satan bahind him. When he turned he could barely manage to catch the picture of a black, red-eyed demon engulfed by flames before he was slammed across the room.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Natsu spoke with a satanic voice, his flames surging around him. It scared all of the Blue Pegasus mages as they quickly positioned themselves across from the dragon slayer.

"Natsu, we're supposed to cooperate with them, not murder them." Erza scolded him until Ichiya showed up again and got slammed into the ground by her.

"I could say the same to you." He laughed at the knight mage. The doors opened again to reveal a man with silver hair, an older and bold one and a woman with pink hair.

"Lamia Scale." Ichiya brought out.

"Lyon." Gray muttered.

"You know that guy?" Natsu asked Gray while pointing at Lyon.

"That's Lyon. They're not related, but you could say Lyon's Gray's brother. He was taught Ice Magic simultaniously with Gray by the same teacher." Erza explained, she had met him for the first time on Galuna Island.

"Seems like almost everyone's here, one more guild to go." Jura started. As if on qeue, a small, blue-haired girl ran in the room with a cat behind her. As she shouted at all the mages to announce her presence she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Uh, are you ok?" Natsu crouched down by her and helped her up.

"Yeah, sorry I'm quite clumsy sometimes." The girl spoke up.

"I'm from Cait Shelter. My name's Wendy." She continued.

"No offense, but you don't look so strong." Natsu told her what they all were thinking, but no one wanted to say it.

"I don't know much offensive spells, but I know a lot of support spells and I can heal your injuries." Wendy smiled at everyone.

"Healing ... There is no magic around the allows for healing anymore, not in a form that's useful during combat anyways." Jura started.

"There is, but it's not very common. I know Sky Dragon Slayer Magic." Wendy explained the origin of her abilities, much to everyone's surprise.

"You're a dragon slayer?!"Natsu shouted, she nodded.

"Yeah, and I know you are too." She looked up at him, she had heard about Natsu and looked up to him.

"Well who hasn't, really." Mirajane gently started while pushing the little girl away from Natsu. Wendy was too close to Natsu than is comfortable for Mirajane, especially seeing how she looks at him.

"Now that everyone is present, we can start discussing what we will do from henceforth." Jura started to get serious about the situation.

"Why waste time, if you can do it fast." a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Now now, racer. Let the mages discuss their strategy, we want them to have a chance." another voice started.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't get impatient, boy. You'll get your shot soon enough. We'll be waiting for you to finish up, until then!" The voice echoed for one last time.

"Damn it, they already found us. We have to hurry." Jura stated, the mages nodded and rushed out of the building. Wendy was still confused to what just happened.

"Wendy, you can't stay behind like that, come on!" A while cat yelled at her and motioned her to move. Wendy quickly followed the mages into the forest.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm extremely sorry about having missed out on an upload. I guess my excuse for that is that I couldn't get myself to sit down and get this done with. That's how much my brain despises this arc. So I've officially concluded that I'll be skipping the second Oracion Seis arc, but I'll definitely try my best to pull through this one. I think this chapter turned out pretty well for what it is. Also I believe that I will be skipping Edolas as well, I don't quite feel up to go through that adventure :P I hope you guys won't mind too much with these, but just in case it is I have announced these now. Anyways, hope y'all will enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As the group rushed outside, they were quickly greeted by 6 dark mages that resembled the Oracion Seis guild.

"So they did try faster." The man presumably going by the name of 'Racer' called out.

"Racer, be quiet now. We don't want them to feel threatened, do we?" A man with a staff silenced him.

"Can we just beat these guys and be done with it?" Natsu asked aloud while pushing his fist into his hand.

"How cute, the brat thinks he can take us. Racer, I'll let you have the first one." With a grin, Racer dashed forward and met almost all of the mages in their back with a kick. As soon as they all noticed the engage of the enemy they prepared for battle. All of the mages got to deal with a member of the dark guild, except for the one called 'Midnight' who was apparently asleep.

"So you're a quick one, eh? I hope you don't disappoint, we'll find out soon enough." Natsu grinned as he got into his battle stance while his body got replaced by crimson flames.

"You think a little fire around your body will protect you from my blows?" Racer called out as he appeared behind Natsu. As he kicked he noticed his leg going straight through Natsu, seeming like it had no effect at all. Natsu turned his head to look at him over his shoulder with a grin.

"Who said this fire is around my body?" Racer had tried to kick again, but it had no effect like the first time. Though now his leg had gotten stuck inside of Natsu's fiery body, it seemed Natsu had timed to solidify his flames to trap Racer.

"How good will that speed do you now? ERUPTION!" Racer had nowhere to go as his leg was held in place. Natsu slammed his hands down onto the ground and with that a fiery pillar formed up ot the sky, covering both Natsu and Racer from vision. Soon Racer was blown out of the pillar and hit a rock, he was severely burned but was not out. Though he was in no state to fight since he knew he had no chance against the dragon slayer. If physical attacks wouldn't work he had no chance. Racer dashed away to seek for an easier opponent he could sneak up on. Natsu watched his enemy disappear and let out a sigh.

"Well ... He disappointed." He spoke while he ran to help his allies in need.

Wendy had just arrived and looked around to see who needed the most help. She went over to Jura and Lyon who were facing Brain. As soon as she got there she cast vernier to increase the movement speed of her allies, giving them a higher chance of evading Brain's many Dark Cappricios. Jura could bring brain off balance quite easily by using his earth magic beneath Brain himself. Lyon could then follow up with his ice eagles. Brain wouldn't get hit by any lethal attack though.

"Damn this guy's annoying." Lyon spoke aloud, Jura nodded. Wendy had attempted a few dragon roars but those hadn't connected either. Lyon had now created a giant ape from ice, Jura smirked at the sight and copied his ape with solid earth.

"Since when can you do that?" Lyon asked his partner.

"It's not like I'm being creative, I just joined the theme." He smirked, the both made their ape charge at the dark mage. Slowly Brain would crumble a bit with the use of multiple Dark Cappricios and Dark Deletes. Though 2 agile apes weren't the easiest to dodge, he was hit in mid-air after evading the other ape by jumping. The 2 mages cancelled their magic and prepared a more powerful move as Brain was still recovering. Lyon had prepared an ice dragon to charge at Brain, while Jura was preparing his 'Supreme King Rock Crush' spell. As the mountain of rocks formed the dragon dove into the mage's body. After he had been completely covered with rocks, Jura engaged into the second phase of his spell. He summoned 2 giant hands the crushed the small mountain.

"Such a shame that it didn't hit." Brain sighed from behind them.

"For real?" Lyon called out.

"Teleportation." Jura muttered. Brain prepared for a Zero Slash, but Wendy, who had been a bit further behind them the whole time, managed to strike Brain with her dragon roar. He was blown to the ground as he was quickly hit again by a rock fist and ice eagles.

"Nice job, Wendy." Lyon turned to gave her a thumbs up. Brain had disappeared from the spot though.

Elsewhere Sherry and Ren were facing Hoteye. Sherry was found in her usual Rock Doll while Ren was evading the slippery, liquid ground that hoteye produced while spamming multiple Aerial Shots his way. Sherry charged at him with her doll while preparing it's fist for a swing.

"Tut tut." Hoteye merely muttered while he liquified the Rock Doll of Sherry.

"Damn it, well try that same trick with this one then!" Sherry summoned her Wood Doll that Hoteye couldn't simply liquify. Instead he made it sink into the ground.

"You are so annoying!" Sherry yelled at him.

Ren was using his aerial levitation to make sure he could avoid the puddles of mud that Hoteye created, but as he soared over one of them Hoteye made it explode. Ren was flung up into the air, he recovered and was now floating downwards. Ren managed to hit an Aerial Shot here and then, mostly when he was working on Sherry. Suddenly Ren was slammed down from the air by a Racer that appeared behind him.

"you look charred, Racer. Don't tell me you actually got hit." Hoteye mocked his ally.

"Shut it, I don't need to hear anything of the sort from you." Racer tried to silence Hoteye but only increased his pleasure. Ren had recovered and was now preparing his powerful spell while they were having their little chat.

"Aerial Phose!" He took a circular stance while engulfing the air around him in a giant torrent with the shape of a sphere.

"Why do all these mages gotta have so much giant and whide spells." Racer complained as he was blown to the side. Hoteye had tried to protect himself with the liquified ground but was still blown away.

"Woah, Ren you're amazing!" Sherry praised him.

"I will do whatever is in my power to save a damsel in distress." He spoke as cool as he could with his hands in his pockets.

Grey and Eve were facing off against Angel.

"3 coins for the cost of 30, I summon forth ... Barakiel!" Angel threw 3 golden coins into the air while speaking the charm, summoning the angel known as Barakiel.

"Great, what kind of magic is this." Gray complained as he looked at the magic she performed.

"That's angel magic, it summons forth angels at the cost of something." Hibiki explained from behind him, digging in his archive.

"Sounds great." Eve sighed out. It didn't matter much to the snow mage as he prepared his first attack.

"White Fury!" Eve shouted when his hands joined together to fire a stream of snow at the angel. The angel radiated a bright light that nullified Eve's attack. After this Gray quickly followed up with Ice Lances, these pierced one of the angel's arms. Barakiel didn't seem to mind too much as it slammed down one of it's many fists at the ice mage. Gray managed to evade the attack while Eve fired a White Fang at the fist that came down, hitting it spot on. Constantly swapping targets, they attacked the fist that was attacking the other mage who would evade the incoming attack.

Eventually Barakiel seemed to lose battle strength. Angel ordered Barakiel to finish the battle quickly and the angel radiated the destructive light again. Much to her surprise it broke the ice and snow clones that the mages had made. She was now clenched in between an Ice Geyser and a White Fang. As the attacks hit a mistcloud of snow was covering her.

Mirajane was in her Satan Soul fighting Cobra with Erza at her side. Much to their annoyance, Cobra seemed to be able to evade each and every one of their attacks. Mirajane had tried multiple spells that even had a whide area of effect, but to no avail. Erza had tried her flight armor to increase her chances of hitting a blow, but even this hadn't worked.

"I can hear them, I can hear your thoughts. You can't hit me, I know exactly what you'll do." Cobra cockily spoke, it was the explenation for his evasive movements. Erza had changed armor and now prepared for a Moon Splitter as she brought her swords in an X-shaped motion and slashed forward, while Mirajane prepared an Evil Spark and charged at Cobra as well.

"Pointless." Cobra sighed as he evaded the attacks with ease. While he evaded he stroke Erza arm with his poison claw while Mirajane's neck had gotten bitten by the fangs of his snake.

"W-What is ... What have you done?" Erza muttered as she felt her body going numb. Mirajane muttered the same questionable words as she slowly dropped to the ground. Cobra looked down on them until his eyes widened at the new thoughts entering his ears, he quickly evaded the fire pillar the rose from beneath him.

"You. Hurt. Her?" A satanic voice spoke from behind him, much to Cobra's surprise. It seems Natsu was so blinded by his rage he wasn't thinking about anything at all, he just wanted to kill Cobra and that moment. His flames disappated and resembled quickly after all his attacks to unleash a fury of blows from all different directions. Cobra was having trouble keeping until one hit him in the stomach. From that point on Natsu chained all his hits together until he managed to throw Cobra off his flying snake. His animal still caught him before he hit the ground though.

"It's about time we get what we came for and move on." A voice echoed throughout the place. Brain appeared behind Wendy and sucked her up in some sort of dark cyclone. Jura had tried to use his earth to catch her but to no avail. After completing the capture Oracion Seis assembled in the center and disappeared simultaniously.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu slammed his fist down at the ground, they had kidnapped Wendy. But now he was checking to see how dangerous Erza and Mirajane's situation were.

"What happened to them?" Gray asked him.

"I don't know, I think that red-haired douchebag poisoned them or something." Carla went over to their bodies and checked on the scars and marks, they were now surrounded by a dark purple tint on their skin.

"Wendy could heal this, I don't know anything else that could." She spoke.

"Then we have to get her back as fast as possible!" Natsu called out determined.

"You're right, but first let us know what the enemy's goal is. That'll give us a much higher chance of finding their base of operations." Jura suggested. Hibiki opened his archive and spoke up while displaying images.

"This forest contains a very secret spell that goes by the name of 'Nirvana'. It's said to change good to bad and bad to good. It can destroy the balance of dark and legit mages in the world." They all recieved the explenation.

"Nirvana ..." Natsu muttered.


	30. Chapter 30

Hiya, back with another chapter. I got it done today, so claps for me! I have no idea how to actually get myself to do stuff I should be doing, I'm surprised I can manage to get these chapters out on an ok schedule. I tend to be lazy, but ah well. At least I think I'm doing my job here fairly well. Been talking to people, that's mainly what kept me busy.(JuliannaCherries is an awesome person)

* * *

Hibiki had given all the information he could to the allied mages. The trimen would stay behind with Carla to watch over the two unconscious women. Natsu gave them a glare, thinking of what they could do to them while nobody was watching them. Carla reassured Natsu that if the playboys were to do anything to them she would take countermeasures, the voice she said it with made nobody ask further questions. So now they are all split up into groups of 2 or 3, except for Natsu. Natsu was the quickest of them all and would only be slowed down by a partner, for the same reason he was given the bigggest perimiter to cover.

"Natsu, you only have a few miles more to go. After that we should all meet up and talk about what we've discovered so far. I've already sent word to the others, you will supposedly be the last one to arrive." Hibiki's voice echoed through his head. Natsu nodded and closed his eyes to visualize the map Hibiki's magic had downloaded into his head. he was almost on the complete opposite side of the forest from where he started. He made sure he was rushing low enough to not touch the branches of the trees and set them aflame, a forest fire would be the least he wanted to cause. What he did want to be responsible for was the rescue of Wendy, and with that, the rescue of his mate and his nakama.

He heard a small shuffle of the leaves in the distance, Natsu preceeded with caution and slowed down. When he heard the voices of the people on the other side of the bush, he revealed himself and calmy walked over to them. When he laid his hand on Gray's shoulder, the ice mage jumped up in surprise and turned around in battle stance. When he saw Natsu's grinning face he resumed his casual stance.

"What good are you to Juvia if you get surprised by even that, Gray?" Lyon cockily asked, recieving a glare from Gray. Natsu turned to face Lyon with a serious expression.

"Lyon, now is not the time for such matters. We have a mission to do." Lyon scowled at that, he knew Natsu was completely right. It had surprised them though, Natsu being so serious.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? Weren't we all supposed to head back?" Natsu asked them, Hibiki had told him he's be the last so he didn't exactly think he'd be coming along some of others.

"We were the closest to you and you suddenly went off the radar, so Hibiki asked us to check up on you. But it seems he was able to contact you again, so let's go." Gray explained. Natsu nodded and walked with them back to the camp. Natsu felt weird, like something was missing. After a bit of tinkering he noticed that he couldn't sense Gray's, Juvia's or Lyon's scent. He narrowed his eyes and visualized the map, they were going in the right direction. He couldn't let his guard down, but didn't let them notice his suspicions. If it was the enemy's doing, he's probably end up at their base of operations. If he were to end up there, then he'd accomplished his objective. He suddenly managed to pick up the scent of mages again, not the friendly kind though. He let out no sign that would reveal that, as he just continued to look straight forward and walk alongside his 'allies'.

"My, my, isn't this troublesome? The little flame butterly fluttered into our spiderweb." Angel spoke from a tree. Natsu didn't turned to face her, instead he grinned.

"Is that 'spiderweb' supposed to be your trap? Because if so, it's not a trap if I knew about it." He countered her words. She looked confused at him.

"If you knew, that makes you stupider than you look." Racer appeared next to her on the branch.

"Maybe he's just got a lot of money, and thinks he can bribe us." Hoteye suspected from another branch.

"We're not here to discuss these matters, we're here to capture the boy." Brain appeared close to him. Natsu started to sink in the now quicksand that was beneath him. He smirked and his fiery form appeared instead of his regular form. His arms expanded as he pushed himself into the air, his body grew to the size of a titan. He now was standing before them as the fiery giant he had just become.

"Angel, his power is quite great, don't you agree?" Brain asked her.

"Indeed, That seems pretty fun to fight with." She pulled out a golden key.

"Open, gate of the twins. I call forth, Gemini!" She called out the blue twins who were looking at the fiery titan before them.

"Do your thing, Gemini." Angel silently spoke while she laughed. They both nodded and took the same appearance as Natsu. As soon as he saw this he licked his lips. Before they both could do anything they were sucked into the dragon slayer's mouth.

"Wait... did he just EAT Gemini?!" Angel questioned, nobody could truly respond to what they saw. Natsu let out a loud roar, one that everybody in the forest could hear.

"Is that ... Natsu?" Gray turned around with that question.

"He must've found the enemy, get a move on everybody!" Hibiki commanded. The mages set out to support the fire dragon slayer in combat.

"Guess we're gonna have to beat him the old fashioned way." Brain spoke while he looked down. Giant liquid pillars of earth rose up to contain the titan, it didn't matter much. Natsu just walked through them like if he was a transient being.

"How do you even fight that?" Racer asked, it was sort of impossible for him to hurt Natsu.

"Physical attacks won't work, so you beat him with magical ones. That's slightly troublesome for you and Hoteye. I want you two to survey the area and make sure to tell us when his allies arrive, surely they're on their way here. They nodded and moved out in their own way, Racer just speeded off and Hoteye merged with the earth.

"Cobra, taking down something big like that, I believe poison would be quite an effective tool. I want you to keep a safe distance and make sure he won't be able to move as time progresses, Angel and me will keep him at bay." Brain instructed the both of them as Cobra stapped back and rose to the sky with his snake.

"I guess that's just gonna be roarin' the whole time." He shrugged as he prepared his first Poison Dragon Roar at Natsu.

"You're gonna have to, Angel." She nodded and pulled out 10 golden coins.

"At the cost of 100, I summon forth the angel of justice, Raguel!" The white, 7-headed, winged, 4-armed angel materialized before them. Brain teleported and prepared for an extremely wide Zero Slash. As Raguel blew his horns, Natsu found pain surging through his body and was thrown off-balance. Brain's attack landed easily and was quickly followed up by a Poison Dragon Roar. It didn't physically affect Natsu's current body, but he had surely taken some heavy blows. He could also feel how it had become slightly harder to move his body, he remembered what Cobra had shouted before he performed his magic.

'A dragon slayer, huh? And poison at that, that's annoying.' His thoughts formed the word 'annoyin' which was a huge understatement as it would soon irritate the hell out of him how he was constantly kept off-balance by that stupid angel's sound while the others just attacked him with ease. As they kept doing it the dark mages believe in an easy victory. Natsu pulled up his gigantic hand and ... waved? They looked confused at the gesture. Angel saw from the corner of her eyes a small flame dazzling next to her.

"Ugh ... crap." She sighed before she was blown through multiple trees and ended up unconscious, resulting in the disappearance of the angel.

"Now that we got the most annoying crap out of the way, let's truly start the fun." He stood up and twirled his arm as if he was doing stretching exercises. He wasn't completely top-notch as the poison still had it's effect on Natsu.

"I don't think you're doing quite well, looks like you're having trouble moving properly." Cobra smirked at the titan, who seemed to have trouble with his movements.

"Well yeah, duh. If I'm gonna eat pioson the entire time, that's what happens." Natsu's eyes brightened, he increased his body heat dramatically. Brain backed away so he would not get scorched from the sheer heat coming from the dragon slayer. Purple fog started evaporating from Natsu's fiery body.

"Is he ... Burning the infection away?" Cobra asked brain. Natsu grinned down at them.

"Are we ready now?" He asked, he sounded like he was anxious to truly fight them.

"Brain, they defeated Hoteye, they're on their way here now." Racer rushed to Brain's side and informed him.

"I guess it's time we leave then. Racer, get Angel." Brain ordered as he teleported away. Racer dashed and Cobra flew, removing theirselves from the battlefield. Natsu resumed his regular form as he fell to his knees and planted his hands into the ground.

"Natsu!" He heard from the mages before him, he looked up to see his friends that came to help him.

"I'm ... fine." He muttered, until he collapsed on the ground. A few hours had passed until the fire dragon slayer opened his eyes. He looked to his left to see Mirajane, who had the dark purple poison scattered over her shoulders, neck and upper arms. The sight agitated him, he wanted to do everything he could to bring her out of this narrow situation. He felt so disappointed because now he was just lying around, doing nothing.

"You better start talking!" He could hear from his right. His friends were standing before Hoteye's bound body.

"You won't get nothing from me, unless you've got a lot of money of course." His eyes started showing dollar signs, but the request was simply blown off by the mages.

"We need you to heal him." Brain demanded the sky dragon slayer. Wendy was having doubts, she believed this man had saved her while she had also heard terrible things about him.

"You mustn't do it, Wendy! He's an evil man!" Happy shouted to her while he was in the same, bound position as her. He had clenched onto her as she was suched into the dark vortex Brain had used to capture her. Racer kicked the cat into unconsciousness.

"We won't be hearing from him any longer." He smirked.

"You'll get some time to consider, but we won't guarantee your safety if you refuse." Brain walked away, followed by the rest of his dark guild.

Wendy was having serious doubts, she had no idea what she should do. She wondered what Natsu would do, he always seemed to be so sure about everything he did.

"Natsu wouldn't leave someone for dead, even if it were to be an enemy." She brought herself to think.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter went pretty good, got it done quite fast. Not a lot of action in this one but I think I told it nicely, so yeah. Hope y'all don't mind too much. Alright people I'm signing off for now, I'll see y'all in 2 days! Hope y'all enjoy, see ya next time!

When Brain returned with his guild members he was pleased to see a dazed Jellal stand before Wendy. He slowly walked over to him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you're well, old friend." He greeted him. Jellal's face remained unphazed by his familiarity until he slowly moved his hand to his chest and blasted Brain away with some heavenly magic.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" The dark mage questioned as he stormed out of the crater in the wall with the shape of his body. Jellal remained silent as he walked to the exit of the cave. The dark mages tried to stop him but suffered the same fate as their guild master. Wendy looked confused at Jellal's actions, she started to believe the bad rumors that had been told about him. She used the convenience of every dark mage being taken out with ease to escape.

"Seriously all this guy thinks about is money, we're not getting anything from him unless we can afford it." Gray muttered while he was walking a little bit away from the camp. He heard the leaves shake and quickly assumed his battle stance.

"Yo, who there?" He called out, Wendy's tripping animation soon followed. Gray stared at how comedic it looked when the small girl fell on her face. After realizing what just happened, he rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Wendy! Are you okay? What happened?" Were the natural questions that popped up in his mind.

"I'll tell you latet, when everybody can hear it." He nodded and quickly dragged her to the camp.

"Wendy!" Multiple mages shouted, Natsu turned his attention to the direction they all seemed to face.

"I managed to get Happy out too, Natsu. He took a bit of a beating though." Wendy handed the bruised cat over to the fire mage.

"Heh, that's allright. A few bruises is nothing Happy can't take." He smiled down at the blue furred friend of his.

"Natsu ..." Happy weakly smiled.

"Just rest, little buddy. We'll get this mess over with soon enough, and then we can go eat fish." Natsu reassured his best friend while holding him tightly.

"Wendy, we're kind of dealing with an emergency here. We need Mirajane and Erza cured quickly, they probably can't last much longer." Charla told her. Wendy nodded and quickly breathed in a bit of air before going to work. She started with Erza, since she had more skin covered in purple. It took quite some time, but Wendy managed to remove the poison from Erza's body. After Erza was cured she almost collapsed on top of the woman's body.

"Are you okay Wendy? You need to rest a bit." Charla went over to her shoulders with concern.

"No, I can't rest now. Mirajane needs to be cured too." Wendy muttered while scoffling over to Mirajane's body.

"But Wendy you almost used ALL of your magic energy just for Erza, how do you think you can handle Mirajane right now?" Charla countered, but Wendy wouldn't listen. She positioned herself above Mirajane and started executing her magic on her, Natsu paid much attention to Wendy while she was doing this. It was obvious Wendy wouldn't be able to cure Mirajane with the magic she had right now. Natsu slowly managed to crawl out of his position and over to Wendy.

"Natsu, what're you doing? You can't move yet with the injuries you have right now." Hibiki started but was stopped when Gray motioned him to do so. Natsu laid his hands on Wendy's back. When he did his magic circle appeared and Wendy's eyes lit up with the same flames that always burned in his own. The light from her healing magic increased in brightness by a lot and the purple skin started to retract from Mirajane's body. All of the poisoned skin retracted to the 2 bite marks until it all had vanished, leaving only the 2 small holes in her neck. Natsu collapsed when she was done and Wendy looked at her hands, wondering what really had just happened.

"Natsu!" Multiple cries of concern were thrown at his unconscious body. They laid him back where he was lying right before he helped Wendy cure Mirajane. While they were awaiting the 3 mages to wake up, Wendy told them how she managed to escape.

"Seriously? You healed Jellal? It wouldn't surprise me if he was wanting to take Nirvana all for himself right now." Gray faced away and crossed his arms.

"But it got me out of there, and the dark mages took a heavy blow from him. I don't know if he was truly dark though, I saw neither good nor evil intent in his eyes. He looked confused rather than ambitious."

"But you know where they are now, right?" Hibiki asked, she nodded and he asked her to give her the exact location. When he figured it out he updated his map and the map in everyone's head with the location of their enemy's hideout.

"So what should we do now?" Lyon asked the group.

"I believe we should make 3 groups. One to stay here and guard the unconscious mages, another to stalk Jellal and another to look over the enemy's whereabouts and actions." Jura suggested, they all approved of the idea. The least combatant mages as the cats, Hibiki and Wendy stayed behind with Jura. Lyon, Gray and Sherry would be going after Oracion Seis while Eve, Ichiya and Ren would tail Jellal. After everyone departed the small cait shelter members were left with Hibiki and Jura.

"Let's make a fire, so that when Natsu wakes up he can regain his magic power quickly." Wendy suggested, the others quickly approved of the idea. The first time they had a small blaze going, but when Wendy wanted to blow to increase the fire she had blown all of the branches away. They all chuckled at the little girl, she blushed and quickly tried to make up for her mistake. Soon they were warmed by a comfortable flame, night was befalling over the mages. It would be the perfect time for stealthy actions such as they are doing right now. They could hear grumbling from their sides.

"Erza-san, Mira-san!" Wendy shouted when she saw movement coming from the 2 female mages. They lifted their heads, still holding it with their hands.

"Care to enlighten us?" The take over mage asked.

"Cobra poisoned the two of you. I managed to get Erza but if it weren't for Natsu, you probably would've died." Wendy looked down while pointing at Natsu, she realized she probably wouldn't have been able to save Mirajane in time. Mirajane chuckled at the girl's insecurity.

"You should get used to Natsu taking the spotlight, he always manages to do so." Now most of them were laughing. It was true that the dragon slayer always managed to get the most credit with everything that happened, were it destruction or bravery, fighting strength or kindness, Natsu always seemed to overthrow anyone in his way.

"It's what makes him so great." She smiled down at him. It was slightly ironic how they were talking so highly of him while he was the only one with them sleeping it off. Wendy explained everything that had happened while they weren't with them.

"Jellal's around here?!" Erza asked shocked.

"Erza you shouldn't go-" Mirajane started but when she turned she saw that Erza was already gone. They all sighed.

"I guess that's love, huh?" Jura smiled at Mirajane.

"It sure is." She blushes slightly while she, again, turned her face to the dragon slayer. She noticed his fingers twitching.

"Are we awake?" She seductively spoke while crawling over to him, the rest slightly chuckled at her actions.

"Mira, I don't wanna get up yet. Could you open the door?" He asked while turned around in his lying position.

"Why would I open the door? It'd just get cold." She replied, they couldn't help but laugh at the conversation the two were having.

"Because someone's knocking." After this they turned more serious.

"Knocking? I don't hear any knocking, Natsu." Mirajane questioned his statement. Natsu slowly raised himself so he was sitting straight and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed he wasn't at home, in fact he wasn't even in a bed. He remembered everything that happened up to this point. He noticed the fire and quickly sucked it in, then disappated and reappared somewhere else. They heard the sound of someone getting beaten up. When Natsu returned he simply joined them and ignored the questioning looks.

"He was trying to get away." With that they all remembered they were holding someone captive.

"Where's Erza?" Natsu looked around and noticed the knight mage was missing. The group told them about Jellal and he ended up vanishing as fast as Erza had, the group sighed in defeat. The purpose originally was to guard those mages that were unconscious but they're now just there to hold down the fort. Natsu could smell Jellal, nobody else could. He could find him before anyone else, he had to make sure no one else would get hurt. Erza can't meet him first, she'd probably get killed. Soon Natsu caught up to Jellal, though Natsu couldn't be detected by sight. Jellal seemed to wander aimlessly, though he had a goal. He remembered this place, pretty much the only thing he could. When he felt the air around him heaten, he wondered what it was.

"This heat ... familiar." He muttered out loud.

"Aw c'mon, Jellal. Don't tell me you forgot the beating I gave ya last time." Natsu grinned while he materliazed in front of the man.

"I-I ... Shouldn't I have?" He asked. Natsu laughed loudly.

"Aw man that's the best! Don't tell you forgo-" Natsu looked in the sincerely confused eyes of Jellal.

"Y-You're not kidding?!" He asked amazed, Jellal nodded with the same look.

"Are you seriously having amnesia right now?" He kept recieving nods from the dark mage.

"Well I guess I'll tell you who you are then. To put it bluntly, you are one heck of a cocksucking asshole. Erza Scarlet, you almost killed her not too long ago. Heck, you pretty much ruined her childhood and everything along with it. You almost revived someone that you knew would kill thousands and thousands of people. You killed people left and right to achieve that goal. You enslaved thousands of children and adults to build you a monument that you thought would achieve that goal. You caused misery, sorrow and suffering for many people. THAT is the person that you were, Jellal!" Natsu finished describing the despicable being Jellal's old self was. The man before Natsu looked in shock, he fell down on his knees and collapsed.

"I-I hurt that many people?" He asked, seeming as he was in pain.

"Hurting would be an understatement." Natsu replied with cold eyes. The fire mage blew the hard feelings away and stretched his hand for Jellal to grab.

"But you can make up for it." He grinned down at the confused man.

"How can I make up for it, I've done so much bad." He muttered.

"Easy, you just do good from now on." Natsu still grinned down at him, Jellal grabbed his hand and Natsu pulled him up from the ground. After they heard the leaves shudder they saw Erza appear out of the bushes.

"Natsu!" She shouted.

"Erza ... great." Natsu muttered sarcistically.


	32. Chapter 32

I'm sorry for this one being shorter but my sanity is at risk here people! I'm actually dealing with something right now so yeah, that's the reason. I hope you all won't hate me when this happens sometimes.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I can never make up for what I've done to you." Jellal cried out before her. Erza looked confused down at him, then looked over at Natsu who was shaking his shoulders.

"He's actually got Amnesia, can you believe it?" Natsu gave her a shrug while she stared at him with disbelief.

"But he can make things right again, don't you think?" Natsu hinted with his words and multiple whinks to Erza what he meant. She was still confused but got the message.

"Jellal, would you like to help Fairy Tail?" She crouched to match his eyeheight.

"I can't turn down that offer, I am in your debt." He was pulled off the ground.

"Then help us destroy Nirvana." Erza smiled at him.

"Nirvana... That's the only thing I remember." Jellal muttered quietly.

"What is it?" Erza noticed his thoughtful stance and got curious.

"Nirvana's the only thing I can remember, I know where it is." Jellal explained.

"Can you lead us there?" Natsu spoke up from behind him, he nodded.

"Then let's go." With that, the 3 mages departed.

Meanwhlie Ichiya and the 2 following members of the trimen had caught up. Noticing their allies walking along the dark mage they called them out.

"Natsu, Erza-san! Why is it that such a beautiful parfum is mixing itself with such a disgusting one?" Ichiya glared over at Jellal, who was looking down with regret.

"The guy's got Amnesia and seems to regret what he's done, he's leading us to Nirvana right now." They were surprised, which was quite obvious due to the sounds they made.

"H-He's helping us now?" Ichiya managed to bring out, the 2 friendly mages before him nodded as a response.

"But how do you know we can trust him? What if he's leading us to an ambush by the enemy?" Questions kept coming out.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle this guy by himself, Oracion Seis is still being watched by the others." Natsu reasoned, they couldn't oppose him on that.

"Alright, well let's go then." Ichiya gave in and followed the group to where Nirvana supposedly was.

"Are we sure they're in there?" Lyon asked his companions.

"This is supposedly their hideout, I don't think they left the place yet. We're just gonna have to be patient." Gray replied, which isn't what Lyon was waiting for.

"Quiet, I hear something." The group hid themselves and watched the entrance of the cave which was exited by none other than Brain.

"That brat, I'll show him for just catching me by surprise."

"He must be talking about Jellal." Sherry assumed.

"I think I might have to release Midnight just to teach him a lesson." With that, a grin appeared on Brain's face.

"Then I guess we'll just be waiting for nightfall?" Racer appeared behind him.

"I know you're not fond of waiting, but yes." The speed-maniac growled at that and went back into the cave.

"I guess we don't have to watch them anymore, we're better off reporting this to the group." The ice mages nodded, but when they turned around they were standing face-to-face with Racer.

"Wanna Race?" He jokingly asked. The mages got into a fighting stance.

"Sherry, go and report to the others. We'll handle this guy!" The girl nodded before making a run for it.

"You think you can escape?" He stared at the girl until an ice wall obstructed his vision.

"I don't think you should worry about her." Gray confidently spoke.

"Let's see if you can match my speed, then we'll talk." Racer vanished from sight and reappeared before Gray, he wa quick enough to block his blows with ice though.

"interesting, you're not as slow as you seem." Racer complimented the ice mage's ability's but was surprised by ice eagles soaring by his long nose.

"Don't forget about me." Lyon spoke with a slightly agitated tone. He was kicked back by Racer's speed and found himself behind the ice wall, he saw Sherry running away, he grinned when he realized she was out of immediate danger until he saw something that surprised him. She suddenly gained enormous speed and ran out of his sight. He wondered what that could've been, Sherry didn't know any kind of magic that increased her speed.

"Lyon, keep your head in the fight, will ya!" Gray pulled him back to reality after pushing back Racer's swift blows. Lyon shrugged it off and tried to create agile ice creatures since others wouldn't be able to keep up. Lyon was sent flying after his attack missed and noticed the birds above him gaining immense speed after moving away from them. It dawned to him.

"Gray, stop getting in my way!" Lyon yelled at him while coming closer.

"What'd you just say to me?!" Gray was questioning his ally. Lyon's forehead clashed with Gray's.

"I told you that you're in the way!" He silently explained after yelling at him again.

"Do you think you can handle him alone? I bet you couldn't even scratch him once!" Gray countered to his previous comment.

"Wanna find out?" The silver-haired mage caught Gray in a huge Ice pillar that towerd above the trees.

"Are the two of you seriously squabbling right now? Ah well, the faster I get this over with, the better." Racer took his stance again.

"Care to race then?" Lyon smiled while he turned and ran away from Racer.

"You're not that stupid, are you?" Racer questioned Lyon's sanity before rushing after him. After Lyon was stopped by a giant cliff he was greeted by the sudden appearance of Racer.

"What do you think you're doing?" The dark mage asked him, Lyon answered with a grin.

"I figured out your real magic." Racer took a step back and covered himself with his arm.

"You're speeding up, we're just slowing down." Lyon revealed the truth behind Racer's magic.

"I figured it out after noticing how when some things dramastically increased in speed as they moved away from our location. So that must mean there's a limited area that you can affect with your magic, so if we just get out of that area ..." Lyon pointed in the distance at a blue glinster that came from the ice arrow Gray was pointing at Racer. The slowing mage watched as the arrow hit him straight in his chest.

"Brain, where's Racer?" Angel asked their leader when she noticed he had been gone for quite a while.

"He's probably just running his worries away, you know how he can't sit still." Brain seemed to have no worries until one of the 5 links on his face disappeared.

"AARGH, don't tell me ... Racer's been defeated? Those brats ..."

Lyon gave Gray a thumbs up until he noticed Brain appear behind Gray, the ice wizard tried to warn his ally.

"Zero Slash!" Brain cast his spell on the ice clone of Gray as it shattered in many pieces.

"Ugh, those despicable ice mages..."


	33. Chapter 33

I guess this one's gonna be a bit short again *Scratches back of head* This still took me like 6 hours straight to write or something so yeah ... I'm still not completely mind-clear. But I promise I'll try to regain my regular length of chapters and make sure to get out good content for all of you, thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

"What is this place?" Natsu curiously looked around the giant open space he had just entered with Jellal and Erza accompanying him.

"This is where Nirvana is sealed away. I'm gonna try to destroy it." Jellal explained his intentions and the location.

"How will you do that?" Erza joined the conversation.

"Self-destruct magic." He coldly answsered. They stood still before a boulder of some sort. When Jellal touched it it lit up and exploded in heavy light. Natsu and Erza covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"Unsealing Nirvana will have some side-effects to the area around us. It will be exercising it's magic on everybody in the area if they have doubt in their hearts." Explenations kept following.

"So when someone is unsure they will change from bad to good or vice versa?" Natsu recapped, Jellal confirmed his reasoning.

"I don't have a problem with that and I don't think any of us do either." Natsu confidently pointed at himself. Jellal stretched his hand out so he touched the light, it now formed a pillar up to the sky and became darker.

"Black light?" Erza spoke what she saw before her.

"This is what Nirvana looks like, the destruction will commence when I perform the magic." Runes crawled from Jellal's hand onto the light and spread over it.

"Is that the self-destruct magic?" Natsu asked, making sure he knew what was going on. Jellal nodded as Erza got a worrysome look.

"Then why are the runes spreading over your body as well?" Jellal remained silcent, by now Natsu had noticed the same thing.

"Why shouldn't they? Why should someone like me still be alive?" Jellal answered with questions of himself.

"Damn it, Jellal! That's the easy way out, do you want to do good or do you want to show everyone how weak you are?!" Natsu tackled him to the ground.

Jellal muttered in confusion but was silenced by Natsu again.

"Is that how you're gonna treat the second chance I gave you, throw it away?! Man the fuck up and face the consequences!" Natsu screamed in his face.

"Natsu ..." Erza whispered, Jellal was too shocked to say anything.

"If you truly regret what you've done than you should try to make up for it, and dying's not a way to do it!" Jellal slowly raised his body from the ground after Natsu stood up from him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight ..." Jellal muttered out.

"Indeed you weren't, you are a fool to turn your back on me." A dark voice spoke from behind them, they all turned to see it was Brain and his subordinates behind him.

"Natsu, Erza, Oracion Seis is on the move!" Hibiki's voice echoes throughout their heads.

"Thanks for the info ... Who do you think we're looking at?" Natsu replied.

"What? Damn it, you've got to get out of there!" The 2 mages heard.

"No, we can't. Send everybody this way!" Natsu countered.

"What? Why?" The archive mage asked.

"Because Nirvana's here..." Natsu went silent after that.

"All of you, get a move on! We gotta get there as fast as possible!" Hibiki shouted while pointing the way. Everybody from the alliance swiftly got up and ran towards the appointed direction.

"So you're trying to destroy it with the magic that I, myself, taught you. I supposed that's cute." Brain smirked, vague memories came to Jellal's mind.

"I don't care for anything you say, can I just get to beat you up already?" Natsu ignited his fists as a sign of his anxiety.

"Keep him busy." Brain threw an order behind him, the dark mages stormed from his back to the opposing mages and engages in battle. Racer made sure not to mess with Natsu since he was a bad matchup. Brain made his way to the crouching Jellal and the pillar of light.

"It would make sense for me to know how to dispel this magic too, right?" Brain whispered at Jellal while he passed him. The runes on the light faded away with Brain's touch.

"Though give me a reason to save you?" The dark guild master lowered his head to match Jellal's eyeheight while he asked this. Jellal remained silent.

"I guess there isn't one then, now get out of here." Brain made an ignorant motion signifying Jellal to get away from his current location. The spall that would completely unseal Nirvana then commenced.

"Was it really right to always be searching for money and fortune? What would brother say of this? Maybe it's time for me to go find him!" Hoteye spoke to himself while looking up to the giant pillar of light. He noticed how it disappated and the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Natsu turned to see the light fade away and the ground crumble. Eventually it felt like they were ... ascending.

"What did you do?" Natsu looked over at Brain, who was smirking.

"I completely released Nirvana!" He spread his arms wide when they were looking over large ruins of a city.

"What the heck is all this?" Erza asked aloud.

"This is Nirvana." Brain answered simply.

"Now I'd like you to get out of here." Before they could react they were blasted from the giant turtle city. Natsu caught his allies in mid-air and made sure they all landed safely, using fire thrusters at the bottom of his feet.

"Natsu!" He turned to see who caused the sound of his name. It was the group of mages that came to support him.

"What the heck is that?!" Gray pointed at Nirvana.

"THAT is what we came here for ..." Natsu growled.

"Nirvana?" Hibiki questioned, Natsu confirmed with a nod.

"We won't let you interfere with Oracion Seis' actions!" Someone screamed behind them. They all turned to see almost an army of dark mages.

"Crap ..." Eve muttered.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sherry gasped.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" Natsu roared.

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix bombardement!" The dragon slayer created a giant vertical magic circle above the enemy dark guilds. It wasn't long until crimson flame phoenixes dropped from the magic circle upon the dark guilds, already clearing out many of them with only a single combustion. After all the mages were on the ground with burn marks all over their body Natsu canceled his magic. The group behind him stared at the power Natsu had just shown. The fire mage was gasping for air and didn't stand solid on both legs. It didn't take him long before he fell to his knees.

"Natsu, are you okay? That must've taken a lot out of you." Erza rushed to his side, together with Gray.

"It's... nothing." Natsu muttered before his face met the ground.

"How often is this guy gonna drive himself out of magic power?" Gray stood over Natsu's unconscious body.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now, we can only trust that Natsu is strong enough to recover by himself and follow us later on." Jura spoke while motioning them to move.

"Are you sure we can take them without Natsu?" Hibiki quesitoned their battle strength.

"We won't know until we try, we can't always depend on Natsu, can we?" Jura returned a question.

"I'll stay with him, I'm not useful in battle anyways. I'll make sure and see what I can get on Nirvana while you guys are in there." Jura nodded, soon Hibiki was left alone with Natsu's unconscious body.


	34. Chapter 34

So sorry for not being able to update recently. I've been really busy with some stuff, that includes beta reading actually. I literally spent 8 hours straight beta reading last night. But I hope you won't be so mad at me :C Also we reached 200 reviews and 100 followers! Wooh thanks y'all! You have my eternal gratitude and love. I want to believe that we are all a family which is why I refer to the story as 'we'. So cuddles and stuff are allowed :) Anyways going on to the chapter now, y'all have been forced to wait so long. Sad face, I really do try though. Thanks again for all the support that I've been given, now get readin'!

* * *

"So Jura, I assume you'll take charge of the situation here?" Erza ran next to the wizard saint.

"I believe so." Jura spoke, showing no sign of emotion.

"How do you think we'll take them? Natsu's the only one that managed to fight alone, even against multiple. But we need help if we want to face even one of them." Erza questioned their battle strength, Jura placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we can do this, Erza. Have a little more faith in your allies." The earth wizard reassured her, she nodded with a smile and kept running. The group arrived at one of the legs that Nirvana had, it being a giant octopus body with city ruins as it's torso. One by one the mages climbed up until they were capable of standing.

"When we get in there, we should capture at least Brain consciously. We have no idea how to shut this thing down, so leave him to me. We can't rely on Hibiki to find out how this entire structure works." Jura recieved nods from all around him, agreeing on what he had just said. They spurted to the entrance of the ruined city. Upon entering, they had decided to split up in small groups to fight the enemy.

Jura wandered off with Wendy, since he had the highest battle strength of them all right now he would be beter off with someone that could support him rather than throw their magic in with his own. Erza went with Mirajane, since the two aces of Fairy Tail were very familiar with eachother's powers. Gray went with Lyon and Sherry, the two ice mages had known eachother for very long and Sherry simply wouldn't leave Lyon's side. Ren, Eve and Ichiya stuck together to make the last group. They all were wandering through the city while Jura aimed for the central palace where Brain most likely was.

Brain was watching over the city with Angel, Cobra and Midnight behind him while one of the links on his face vaporized.

"Seems like Hoteye has fallen too." He informed the others with slight agitation.

"I don't think they would take him out while he could've given them information." Angel reasoned.

"With Nirvana around, he was probably not beaten by them. He was just turned against us, most likely." Brain countered. The expression on the dark mages' faces changed with that information.

"We can't let the ones that have fallen stand in our way, show no mercy when you come across him." Brain stamped his staff on the ground. The others looked up and nodded. It had gotten dark, which is why Midnight was awake. When Brain stamped his staff once again they spread out and went to fend off the invaders.

Jellal made his way through the forest, he'd just woken up without a trace of anyone around. He figured he still had his debt to pay so he went to search for the Fairy Tail members. While walking he started to gain vision, vision of his past. He saw what happened between him and Natsu, him and Erza, him and the group of the Tower of Heaven. After he realized it was his past self he almost crumbled in disgust of himself. Was he really that much of a monster? Then he remembered what the 2 guards had brought him to. He remembered how Zered had talked to him and done something to him. Jellal realized he was being controlled by Zeref. He could never see Zeref suffer enough for making him hurt his friends so much. Jellal promised to himself he'd make Zeref pay, and he would do it with Fairy Tail. He was happy to know that even though he was such a monster in the past, Natsu was still willing to give him a second chance.

"I won't waste it, I promise you that..."' He whispered.

Natsu started to grumble, to which Hibiki took notice.

"Natsu, are you awake?" Hibiki turned while still letting his fingers roam over his digital construction.

"Mira, untie me already. They're calling for me." Natsu muttered while turning around in his position. Hibiki just sweat dropped with a poker face while hearing that.

'What kind of demon is she?' The player thought until Natsu opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Hm? Oh hi, Hibiki. Um ... Where are we?" Hibiki took one finger away from his magical keyboard to point at Nirvana, which was standing before them.

"Everybody went without me?" The archive mage nodded.

"I gotta go and help them." But before Natsu could get up, Hibiki pushed him down again.

"You used an extremely powerful attack back there and you haven't recovered. You need to sit down and have faith in the rest. We can't always rely on you to save the day, Natu." Hibiki assured him. Natsu grumbled and laid back down.

"What're you doing?" The fire mage asked eventually after noticing Hibiki was very busy.

"Looking into the giant thing before us." He said without looking away from his screen.

"Gotten anythign useful?" Natsu asked.

"Seems like there's a lacrima connected to each of those legs. I assume it's using it's legs to suck magical power from the earth and loads it into those lacrimas. How that power will be used, I don't know yet." Hibiki answered.

"Then to shut it down, all we need to do is destroy those lacrimas, right?" Natsu turned to face him.

"Not as simple as that. The damn thing seems to be able to repair itself, we need to destroy all of them at once if we want to stop it from regenerating." Hibiki countered his simple reasoning.

"Then we just split up and do that, right?" Natsu asked again.

"It seems to be that way, but I wanna be sure before I inform the others on this." Hibiki informed him.

"That makes sense, can I help with anything?" Natsu nodded and offered.

"Actually, would you happen to know what this is?" Hibiki pointed at a certain segment. Natsu took a closer look and narrowed his eyes.

"Zoom in a bit...more...think that's fine." Natsu's eyes widened.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen that before, and if I have, it's no joke." Natsu took a serious tone, making Hibiki worry.

"We need to check up on this, ready to follow me?" Natsu turned to the archive mage.

"Follow where?" He gulped, the dragon slayer turned and opened the door to the land to the fire dragons.

"In there." Natsu pointed at the door that slowly opened, revealing a land of burning rocks and lava.

"Don't worry, with me around you won't burn to death." Natsu pulled him in. When a few dragons noticed, they cheered for the arrival of their lord. Word quickly reached the most ancient of them all as this dragon greeted Natsu when he came to the castle.

"Welcome, my lord. We are honored by your arrival." They all bowed to him.

"No need for the formalities, Cylophlax. We don't have much time, I need to use the library immediatly." Natsu explained the reason for their arrival.

"Right this way." Cylophlax lead them to the dragon archive. After spending severeal tens of minutes looking, Natsu could find it.

"Hibiki, over here!" The archive mage turned and ran towards Natsu.

"you see this?" Natsu pointed at a picture in the book.

"That looks exactly like Nirvana." He noticed.

"Exactly, because it IS Nirvana. Apparently before the dragon disappeared it used to be a war machine to be used against the dragons. And this right here." Natsu pointed at something specific in the picture.

"I couldn't figure out what that was." Hibiki sounded slightly disappointed. Natsu lowered his finger to the footnotes under the picture.

"They are encryptions and runes for dragonslaying magic. I believe Nirvana might still have a lot of dragonslaying magic inside of it. Do you know what that means?" Natsu asked his partner, who shook his head.

"You might already know that dragonslayer magic is rather powerful and destructive. If all that ancient magic were to suddenly be released ..." Natsu awaited Hibiki to finish his sentence.

"Then that could cause the destruction of half Fiore." Natsu nodded.

"How can we stop that?" Hibiki asked the dragon slayer.

"There's only one thing we can do." Natsu closed the book and put it back where it belonged. He quickly rushed back to the doors he himself had opened with Hibiki right behind him.

* * *

Sweet! I got that done, I really liked this actually. I guess I just really enjoy it when I suddenly get an idea and I make a little twist like this one. It's really refreshing and because like I said, I have no idea what I'm doing with this and just write whatever pops up, it always is a surprise for myself as well. So that's always fun to see :) Anyways I hope this was good enough, see y'all with the next chapter in which the battle with Oracion Seis will presumably and finally be over. Peace out!


	35. Chapter 35

Got another one out, not the follow up on the plot twist that I did last chapter but that'll be in the next one. This one's just gonna be fights, I hope they won't disappoint! Pretty short too but it still took me like 4-5 hours. I lose my concentration easily :/ Ah well. Hope y'all enjoy and I'll be sitting back now and watch vids/read stuff/kill other people in games. That is my plan, there is obviously nothing wrong with that ... I am not a psychopath, I promise! :D I'll be going now *slowly leaves the room* But don't forget to lock your door! Some people might ... take advantage of that *whink*

* * *

The groups that were spread out across Nirvana had started meeting up with several Oracion Seis members, while others were still wandring around. Cobra looking down at the city from the air, noticing multiple groups of the enemy.

"They outnumber us greatly, but we still got the master. I doubt they can defeat him." He told himself before he descended.

'I think someone's following us, let's turn the corner and get the jump on him.' Cobra heard.

"Don't even try, you're not going to surprise me." He spoke loudly. Lyon, Gray and Sherry turned surprised to face their enemy.

"You're the one that poisoned Erza and Mira!" Gray pointed at Cobra. The poison dragon slayer shrugged.

"So what if I am?" This ticked Gray off.

"You'd be so dead if Natsu was here, but I guess I'll have to beat you up for him." Lyon smirked at the sound of that.

"Don't you forget about me." Sherry stared at him with eyes filled with hearts.

"I will fight with you, for LOVE!" Naturally she put a huge stress on the love, every man around sweatdropped at the sound.

"ROCK DOLL! Ice Make: ..." They all started their magic. Cobra strafed to the left to avoid the Rock Doll rising from the ground..

"EAGLE! LANCE!" Gray and Lyon casted their ranged spells, which Cobra dodged by descending and dashing over the ground at them. He spread his poison claws, Lyon and Gray managed to roll out of the way before Cobra could strike them. Sherry had been picked up by her rock doll and was now sitting on it's head.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" As soon as he recovered, Gray sent out an erupting path of ice across the ground. Before it could hit, Cobra swiftly ascended to higher up.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon prepared another ranged attack which stopped Cobra from ascending, instead he dove straight downwards again. Sherry'd doll went in for a hit from behind a building that Cobra again dodged. He was now circling around the doll's arm and getting closer to it's head. Before the snake's tail could grab Sherry Gray had fired his Ice Cannon to prevent him from doing so.

"Phew, thanks Gray!" Sherry shouted before she attempted another hit at the dragon slayer.

"We gotta coordinate better if we wanna beat him." Lyon told his allies, who both nodded. Both Lyon and Gray fired another salve of their ranged attacks to get Cobra moving the way they wanted.

"Ice Make: Ape!" Lyon created a giant ape of ice. Sherry's doll grabbed it by it's arm and started spinning. When she released the ape it was launched at Cobra, while the doll jumped up. Before the ape could slam down on him, Cobra had dodged in between it's legs.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray created a giant ice hammer for Sherry'd rock doll. As Cobra escaped the ape he was slammed down by the giant hammer.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Before Cobra could get up again, he was engulfed in the ice sent to him by Gray.

"We did it!" Sherry shouted.

"Well done, Gray." Lyon spoke while closing his eyes.

"Great job, everyone." Gray put his thumbs up.

"So I end up fighting women." Mirajane and Erza turned to see Midnight.

"The mage that was asleep." They both whispered.

"So you've noticed, I'm pretty much nocturnal." (totally not a reference to me, I promise)

"And so now you're awake, that's good. I'd hate to be the one waking kids from their slumber." Erza grinned.

"We'll see about that, I guess." Midnight remained still with his arms crossed.

"Mira, you st-" Erza turned to see a dark orb flying Midnight's way.

"Evil Explosion!" She shouted, folled by an explosion of darkness. Midnight was revealed, unharmed. There was some red aura around him.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be wasting magic in this form then. Time to power up. Take Over: Dragon Soul!" Mirajane figured she'd need more than that and so she turned into her dragon take over.

"It's gonna take more than that to get me down." Midnight smirked, having not moved a single muscle.

"Is that so?" Erza brought both her blades before his neck. She had changed to her flight armor and rushed to his back during the explosion.

"yes, that is so." Midnight smirked. Erza's blade were pushed aside by an invisible matter. They had no idea what form of magic they were dealing with.

"Re-quip: Purgatory armor!" Erza's armor turned to one of her more powerful ones. She swung her giant fanged greatsword down at Midnight, but it got blocked. When he looked forward, a stream of fire was headed this way. In surprise, he quickly dodged to the right. Erza blocked the stream with her sword. Mirajane dashed to engage in physical combat with Midnight, but her blows got blocked.

"Moon Slicer!" Erza shouted after having changed to her purgatory armor. Again, Midnight was forced to dodge out of the way.

"You're annoying." He hissed at her. Midnight stretched his arm at Erza. Erza's armor started to fold around her body to contrict her.

"ERZA!" Mirajane shouted.

"Just ... hit him." She muttered. Mirajane breathed fire at Midnight, which he evaded. She leapt at him with her fists on fire. Midnight would not manage to dodge all of her blows, so he returned his magic to his defense. Erza was released by result.

"You two are pretty fast, though it's not enough against my magic." Midnight complimented the both of them.

"Your magic has weaknesses." Erza countered. Midnight behexed her armor again.

"And what're those?" He grinned, increasing the pressure on Erza's body.

"Your magic has a limited area of effect, when you were applying your magic on something like my armor you weren't able to block Mirajane's attacks." Erza started.

"That's it's biggest weakness. There's also this armor." Erza picked up again while she changed into her Robe of Yüen.

"It won't allow your magic to use it for my contraint." She explained while the armor regained it's normal composure. Midnight stared at the armor set and clapped.

"Seems like you got it all figured out." He suddenly got engulfed in a giant pillar of fire rising from the ground. Erza instantly stared to her left but saw Mirajane wasn't the cause of this.

"Don't forget getting caught off-guard." Natsu grinned when he materialized.

"Well that was ... anticlimatic." Erza stared at the charred body of Midnight. The dark mage turned with his clenched teeth and fists, preparing for a counter attack. Natsu however wouldn't let him and snapped his fingers, followed by another combustion of Midnight's body. After the fire revealed Midnight again, he caughed and fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" Mirajane leaped into his arms, followed by a kiss.

"Are you alright?" He immediatly asked.

"Of course I am, you are here." She smiled at him.

"Excuse me, but we got somewhere to be." Hibiki broke their reunion.

"Right ..." Natsu nodded.

"What's going on?" Erza asked.

"We'll explain along the way."


	36. Chapter 36

I have a question for you guys today. I've been looking at my title, and it's actually entirely based on the very first chapter of this story since you all know I had no idea where I was going when I started. Should I change it? If so, to what? Leave suggestions if you got any, thanks! Ok now that we got that out of the way, let's get my chapter out, shall we? This one's a pretty long one as it's the end of this arc, wooh! Took me really long to write to(someone popped up that I really wanted to talk to) Alright let's get readin'!

* * *

"You're saying this thing will blow half of Fiore if we get it down?" Erza tried to capture what she had just heard. Natsu and Hibiki nodded.

"Basically." Hibiki confirmed her reasoning.

"What do we do about it?" Mirajane asked.

"Leave it up to me!" Natsu grinned.

"How will you deal with it then?" Erza asked with concern.

"You'll see when we get there..." Natsu quickly dodged the question, to which Mirajane took notice.

"Can I call you ... nee-san?" Eve took Angel's hand upon the question.

"I hope you don't like the way I put my hair, since it's not like I put it like that for you..." Ren walked up behind her. Angel burst out in laughter.

"The only people that deserve my love are angels, do you present yourselves as such?" Angel stared at them while having her hips supporting her fists and leaning forward.

"Some people like to call us that, care to test that out?" Ren smoothly closed the distance between them.

"You are not worthy of such delightful term. I must now obliterate you for shamelessly acting as such devoted creatures." She jumped away and started summoning.

"Gemini, Enter the gate which I open for thee!" She spoke the words who were followed by the appearance of the twin spirits.

"At the cost of 40, I summon an angel from the heavens. Hoping for them to accept my miserable offer, and aid me in my battle." She spoke while throwing the coins in the air.

"Shamsiel!" At the calling of his name, the watcher angel appeared.

"Gemini, copy!" She called out the order, by which Gemini took the shape of Shamsiel.

"A second me, how pleasant!" Shamsiel looked at his copy.

"Have your way with them." Angel deviously ordered.

"This'll be fun!" Shamsiel charged at the mages in front of him.

"Men! What has better parfume than an angel? Will the two of you help me to analyze and gain this parfume for myself?" Ichiya turned to look at his disciples.

"Yes, senpai!" Both of them shouted in unision.

"Ren, Eve, follow me into battle!" Ichiya took a sniff of one of his many parfumes, which immediatly gained him muscle and strength beyond belief.

"MEN!" He charged at the angel, engaging in a close combat fight.

"You might not want to do that..." Angel whispered from a distance. As Shamsiel and Ichiya's fists clashes, the muscles body quickly was thrown aback.

"Such strength, it's parfume must be amazing!" Ichiya excitingly brought out after regaining his balance.

"White Fang!" Eve brought out a surge of snow after the copy of Shamsiel.

"Aerial cutter!" Ren fired multiple slices of air at his opponent. Both the attacks seemed to not even phase the body of the giant angel.

"Doesn't that tickle?" The real Shamsiel turned to his copy, Gemini nodded in response.

"Well, that's gonna be annoying..." Eve muttered.

"Need some help?" They heard a familiar voice shout. They turned to see Hibiki, Natsu, Erza and Mirajane run their way.

"You recovered?" Ren asked, the dragon slayer nodded.

"Then we could definitely need the help, these guys seems very resistant." Eve informed them.

"No problem, we'll take these guys out, no sweat!" Natsu excitedly spoke.

"Says the fire mage ..." Ren countered, to which a couple giggled.

"Are they laughing at my body now? Is it because I'm fat? I AM NOT FAT!" Shamsiel shouted, preparing a magical attack. He gathered energy, when he was charged, he released it in the form of light from the noses in his hair.

"Down!" Natsu shouted and pushed Mirajane to the ground. The rest followed his example and watched the light come their way. When they noticed the impact didn't come, they looked up to see Gray and Lyon behind an ice wall.

"Sup." Gray simply smiled down at them as he helped Natsu up.

"Hiya, we owe you one!" Natsu grinned.

'What? Where's the Ice Princess part?' The trimen thought in a similar fashion.

"Let's clean this fight up quickly and head over to Jura." Natsu told the others, whom all nodded.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Shamsiel ate the fireball to the face, which was quickly followed up by an ice cannon. Natsu breathed his fire while flipping behind the ice bolt for an additional effect. Shamsiel was staggered by the follow-up attacks and fell on his butt.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu unleashed his barrage of flaming fists on Shamsiel's face while Gray...

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" The Ice Blade flurry was launched at Shamsiel's stomach. With that, Shamsiel fell to the ground. When Erza was about to take another hit at the copy, it changed form to Gemini. She only smirked at the easier opponent and quickly finished it off before it could do anything.

"Now for the actual enemy..." Mirajane's demonic voice echoed behind Angel. She turned with sweat to face the wrath of a female demon(Just specifying because a female's is much worse than a male's, trust me).

"And that makes 3, Racer is already taken care of and Hoteye's at camp. Let's get to Jura!" Natsu waved his way and ran, while the rest followed him.

"So you are the ones that decided to aim for the core..." Brain spoke, noticing the intruders.

"You can't win this fight, just give it up now!" Jura yelled at him.

"Giving up is no way to lose, boy. Now let's get this over with, I have a city to move." Brain assumed his fighting stance.

"Are you ready, Wendy?" Jura asked his partner while preparing himself, she nodded while glaring at Brain. The dark mage threw a simple Dark Capriccio at them, looking at the result. It was simply blocked by a rock wall. Brain followed up by teleporting behind him and unleashing a zero slash. Wendy had finish casting Vernier on Jura and using the speed, he dashed above his enemy while evading his attack. Jura motioned his gather index fingers and middle fingers upwards to his chest in a cross gesture, making small rock pillars join into Brain's middle, holding him in place. Jura followed up be gathering rocks in the air and making them rain down on his enemy, who teleported away.

"Quite some skills there." He simply complimented Jura.

"Dark Capriccio: Scream!" The man shouted before condensed dark magic left his staff.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura rose a rock wall to his defense, which seemed to not last long.

"Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation!" Jura summoned many rock walls in a straight line to block the powerful attack. Brain teleported to sneak on Wendy and capture her, Jura however managed to interfere with the attempt as his highly advanced senses allowed him to know exactly where Brain moved to and summoned rocks to Wendy's defense. While Jura kept launching rocks at him he kept Brain still with pillars of earth. In his defenseless state Wendy fired a Sky Dragon Roar at him. After Brain was extremely dazed Jura decided to release his most powerful spell.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" A mountain of rocks piled on the dark mage. After he was completely engulfed in rocks Jura initiated the second phase of the spell and summoned two hands which crushed the piller with huge force. Brain was left unconscious.

"Heeeey! Looks like we missed the action." Natsu shouted at them from afar.

"He wasn't particularly tough, I wonder if this is really the end of it all." Jura looked down at the dark mage.

"You did well, Jura. Take the win and don't question it." Natsu patted the Wizard Saint on his shoulder.

"Oh it's not done, not by a long shot." The staff spoke as it seemed to stand up.

"Um ... Did that thing just talk?" Gray pointed at the staff, being extremely confused.

"My name is Klodoa, I'm the seventh member of Oracion Seis. You haven't fought the master yet, and when you do you can trust the fact that you won't win." Klodoa announced.

"What do you mean, your guild master? He's right there, flat on the ground!" Natsu countered.

"That's not our guild master..." Klodoa snickered. They all looked at Brain and noticed the final Bio-links fading away. When this happened it seemed like a huge pressure was released from his body.

"W-What's happening?" Erza and the rest questioned as the floor trembled.

"The master is awaking..." Klodoa explained. They all looked at the source of the pressure. Brain's skin turned pale and his hair went wilder. When he opened his eyes, they were red. When Brain stood up he stretched out.

"Feels nice to not be sealed away." He jokingly spoke.

"Yes, master. It's good to see you again." Klodoa obediently spoke.

"It seems you were useless enough to make me have to wake up again." Brain spoke before he crushed the staff with his feet.

"Wh-What just happened?" Gray confusidely spoke.

"My name is Zero, I am the Oracion Seis guild master." Zero explained.

"Two personalities... I knew it wasn't all there was to it." Jura muttered.

"So if you go down, it'll finally be over, bring it!" Natsu grinned.

"Whoah there, kid. Why don't you go burn some trees instead of messing with stuff you don't wanna get involved with." Zero joked, ticking Natsu off. The fire mage went in for a simple fist attack but was slapped away by Zero. An Ice Saucer from Gray followed with a Fire Breath by Mirajane joined with a Moon Slicer from Erza came his way. All of them were unable to hit him because of his his Dark Negation(the shield).

"Dark Gravity!" Zero slammed his hand down on the ground, making it crumble beneath all the mages but Natsu who was further away. They all fell down in a room with a giant lacrima on top of a pillar and a giant hole that seemed to go outwards. Natsu quickly followed them down, being thrown by Zero. When he crushed the floor, Zero landed down in the room as well. Jura launched a multiple pillars at him, followed by Gray's Ice Lances. Zero dodged these but met Natsu's flaming fist as a result. He was caught off-guard by the attack which was quickly followed by Mirajane's flaming fist in his back which knocked him up. Then there was Eve's White Fang, Ren's Aerial Slicer, Wendy's Roar, Natsu's Roar, Mirajane's Roar, Erza's Photon Slicer, Gray's Lances, Jura's rocks and Lyon's eagles. After taking this devestating attack Zero looked angered at them. He growled and released a powerful spell.

"Dark Rondo..." He started gaining magical energy in his hands, which looked to resemble horrified faces. As he started gaining more power his magic energy started to surge.

"Meet your demise." He spoke as he swing his hands at the group, the dark light blinded them as the attack hit, knocking them all to the ground. When they all slowly started to regain consciousness of the events, it seemed like they had all suffered severe damage. Natsu looked to his left to see Mirajane lie next to him, she was slowly opening her eyes.

"Mira, can we try?" She looked questioning at him.

"Can we do it?" She returned a question.

"There's nothing else to do, I'm sure we can pull it off!" He grinned at her, giving her confidence. They crawled up to their knees and joined hands while closing their eyes. A magic circle appeared beneath them, charging up their magic energy. Everybody slowly crawled up and saw the display. Zero noticed this and charged at them, though not in time.

"Unison Raid: Chaos Firestorm!" They spoke simultaniously. Magic circles with the fire dragon symbol on it appeared around Zero, spitting a combination of fire and lava at him while multiple lava eruptions from the ground occured around him. The burn marks on his body became lethal, he started to scream from the intense heat. When the barrage has stopped and his skin was almost completely charred he charged at them again, but was pulled flat on the ground by fiery chains. When he looked skywards he saw a giant fiery meteorite crashing down on him.

"Chaos Meteor..." The two mages whispered. As the meteor crashed into Zero, it exploded in a fiery explosion. It revealed Zero's unconscious body when it was no longer visible.

"Remind me to not piss those two off..." Gray told the others while looking into the crater at Zero.

"I'm guessing Mirajane's unavailable guys ..." Hibiki notified his fellow trimen.

"You bet she is." Natsu hugged her closer.

"So now we gotta get this thing ... out of service." Erza looked up at the lacrima.

"There's seven more of them, we gotta destroy them simultaniously." Hibiki explained.

"Then let's get to it." Gray brought his fists together.

"Natsu, what about ..." Hibiki started to ask but was silenced.

"I told you I'd deal with it, now let's do this!" He raised his fist, everybody spread out until they all arrived at a lacrima.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"DO IT!" Hibiki told them all. The lacrimas were smashed into oblivion and they al heard Nirvana crumble to the ground. They all made their way out, Mirajane was last.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked, noticing how everybody was staring. Gray pointed above Nirvana, Natsu was floating above his magic circle.

"What's he doing?!" She asked, the group shook their heads. They could hear Nirvana getting ready to explode.

"What's happening? Is this what you told us about, Hibiki?" Mirajane turned to him.

"Yes, Nirvana's getting ready to blow." He sighed out. Surprising many of the mages.

"While Natsu was with me, he helped me figure out something I couldn't quite decipher. It appears Nirvana used to be a Dragon warmachine, containing Dragon Slayer magic by result. As we all know such magic is extremely destructive and Nirvana still had much of it encraved in it's body." The Archive mage explained.

"Then what does he intend to do?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. All we can do is hope he isn't being reckless." Hibiki answered. They all looked up at Natsu and prayed. While Nirvana was nearly bursting, Natsu created a sphere of fire around it. This blocked it from vision but was intended to guide the explosion into his magic circle. Then it came, they could hear it as if it was a nuclear bomb. Nirvana had just exploded, the fire seemed to have much trouble containing it as it barely didn't shatter apart. But Natsu managed to contain it. As the magic energy made contact with his magic circle, he started absorbing the energy. He was quickly engulfed in a giant purple, transient flame. When he started to overflow, he breathed a large firestream of the same flame outwards and a large white pillar rose up from his circle. It consisted out of raw energy and was visible all the way from Magnolia, where people started questioning the large beam of light. It took quite some time before all the magical energy of Nirvana had been used by Natsu, but eventually his fire dimmed down and the explosion silenced. When he came down he was still ignited in the flame.

"Looks like it worked out. I'm thinking this is the spectral flame." He spoke while showing the transient flame hovering above his hand. He dowsed the flames when Mirajane rushed in his arms.

"Don't ever do something like that again!" She cried in his chest.

"No promises." He smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the late update. I've taken the liberty of a small hiatus last week, had a lot of beta reading to do as you all may know. If you've ever heard of the story 'The salamander rises' that's the one I'm beta reading right now, so if you've read it already you might wanna go back and watch the result after I'm done with it(which is not yet) :) Though I also just wanted a little break, the pressure of uploading the chapters as frequent as I do and trying so hard to get it done every night isn't quite laughable. Thanks to all of you for your patience! Btw about the title, I think I'll just keep it as it is. Many seem to have grown accustomed to it and I myself experience a sense of nostalgia by it :) Anyways so that'll be it for the title of the story until the very end. My sleep schedule changes so often, it circulates. Now my average wake up time is 9pm. Moving on, we're finally out of the Oracion Seis arc! It'll be a small filler now and then I'll be skipping Edolas to Tenrou, I believe. That sounds like a plan, let's get going!

* * *

When they returned to the village that held the Caithshelter guild, the alliance discovered that it was all an illusion created by the single survivor of the clan that was responsible for the sealing of Nirvana. Wendy was crushed after knowing how the family she'd had for years was non-existant. Natsu had offered her a place in their family, which caught her off-guard but filled her with happiness nonetheless. Naturally she accepted his offer and they all left for Magnolia. When the beat up mages arrived at the town they were awaited by many citizens who questioned what they saw. They were surprised by the face they had seen the event and had not exactly thought of how to respond to a question like it. Hibiki decided to tell everybody up front what had happened, how a dark guild was using a terrible magic artifact for evil, how they had been defeated by the alliance, and how Natsu had saved most of Fiore.

"You're saying we owe our lives to this kid?" A man pointed at the pink-haired fire mage.

"And many others do." Hibiki nodded, which was quickly followed by cheers and Natsu being lifted and carried around the city. After finally being able to return to the guild hall, the alliance spread out and went their own ways. Wendy joined the guild and earned a blue Fairy Tail guid mark on her shoulder. Makarov had welcomed the five mages home and was surprised by how the mission had gone.

"At least my brats managed to succeed in the mission without any fatal injuries, I'm proud. I hope nothing was destroyed that I need to pay for?" Makarov raised an eyebrow while he asked.

"Actually, Natsu prevented destruction instead of causing it this mission." Erza carefully informed the master.

"Ah, I guess it was to be expected. How much is the repa...Wait... WHAAAAAAT?!" He yelled out loud. After Makarov was informed of the recent events, he glanced at Natsu. The master could see the fire mage slowly chugging down his hot drink.

"Does anybody else know of this?" Makarov turned to Erza again.

"Hibiki informed the citizens upon our arrival." She replied, Makarov grumbled when he heard that.

"I wonder what this'll cause once it gets out..." He muttered before wandering over to the bar. Natsu turned his attention to the seat to his left which was now taken by the master.

"Hey there, gramps! We managed to complete the mission, just as you asked." The fire mage showed his toothy grin to the master, who smiled.

"I'm proud of you, boy. It wouldn't surprise me if the king himself would want to thank you in person." Makarov patted Natsu's shoulder. The mage grunted at the sudden small force applied on his body, Makarov smiled and apologized. Natsu had now managed to consume every kind of drink and food that was brought to him by Mirajane, who was still worried about him.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest right about now?" Mirajane held his hand in her own.

"I think everybody should..." Natsu sighed, he didn't know what the expect for the next few days. Mirajane supported him on their way home.

"Natsu, you should really be watching yourself a bit more. You could end up real bad if you keep this up..." Mirajane lectured him.

"Isn't what I did good? I'd gladly sacrifice myself if I got to save just you, but now there were a million lives at stake." The fire mage countered.

"Y-Yeah, I just don't want anything bad happening to you." Natsu cupped her cheek into his hand and force her to look at him.

"Don't worry about me so much, I'll be fine. I won't leave you as long as I can do anything about it." He pulled her in a hug, it seemed that Mirajane was relying more on Natsu to carry her until it felt like she wasn't even trying to stand anymore. When Natsu looked down he noticed she was asleep, before he could question why he met the eyes of Mystogan to his right.

"Natsu... I didn't expect you to be here, and awake, no less." He muttered.

"What're you doing here, Mystogan?" Natsu questioned, it seemed unreasonable for him to just show up in the middle of the street while executing his sleeping spell.

"Ugh, I guess I have no choice then. There is no time to explain, but what's about to happen is explained in this letter." Mystogan handed him a sealed envelope.

"Feel free to read it to the whole guild or keep it to yourself, but I won't be around anymore..." Natsu was intructed. Mystogan walked away from him to the central park, Natsu followed him with Mirajane on his back. He was curious about what Mystogan was about to do. When he arrived Mystogan stood in the center of an open grass field, he seemed to be awaiting something. It seemes like the weather was turned heavily, clouds had quickly grouped up above the city. They created a spiral, heavy wind rushed through the city out of nowhere.

"The hell?" Natsu held onto his scarf and laid Mirajane down by a tree, he watched Mystogan while holding onto her. From the center of the spiral something seemed the descend, a magical vortex. Mystogan pulled out his staves and positioned them for a spell for which he was preparing a lot of magical energy, Natsu could tell. Before the vortex could strike down on the earth, Mystogan countered with his own stream of purple magical energy which was generated by five magic circles set up skywards in a straight line. There was a short fight of pushing and pulling in-between, but eventually there came a blinding light. When Natsu lowered his hands to look at the same grass field, everything had disappeared. Mystogan, his staves, the grass in the circle he had stood, the clouds, everything. He sighed and thought everything was gone, and before question it he would just go home and rest. He stood up and picked Mirajane up, until he noticed something in the distance. He looked at the grassless ground where Mystogan had stood, and seemed the recognize the shape of a person.

"Did she get caught in the crossfire?" He wondered when he recognized it was a woman. After rushing to the body his eyes widened as he froze. The woman body before him he could recognize is Lisanna Strauss'.

"H-How is ... this possible?" He collapsed on the spot. Natsu fell to his knees and had to rely on his hands to keep his face from reaching the ground. He soon overfowed with tears by the memories that came back.

"N-Natsu ... What just happened?" Mirajane walked up from behind him, as soon as she recognized the girl before him she fell in the same state as him. Then they noticed Lisanna's fingers twitch and heard her moan. They averted their attention from each other to her as they watched her open her eyes slowly.

"Ugh, what happened? Oh, hi Natsu! Sis, when did you both get those marks?" Lisanna raised her body and pointed at their mating marks. Both of them froze again when they saw Lisanna sit up.

"Uh, did I say something wrong? Hello?" She waved in front of them.

"You're ... alive?" They both whispered.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Where are we anyways?" She looked around.

"We're in Magnolia..." Natsu ignored the freaky situation and responded.

"Wait, Magnolia... That means... I'm back? You all thought I was dead?" She tried to think. They nodded.

"What happened? We seriously thought you had died." They decided to let Lisanna sleep in their house for that night and warn everyone the other day. On their way home, they got to hear from Lisanna how she was actually sucked into a parallel universe much different from ours. How there were counterparts of everyone from 'Earthland, wich is apparently their world, and 'Edolas', which was the parallel world. They couldn't help but laugh at how Natsu's counterpart was a badass at driving but was the first one to chicken out of a fight.

"The two of you can sleep in the bed, I'll take the couch." Natsu told them while he guided Lisanna towards the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Natsu." Mirajane waved at him before closing the door.

"Sis, why do you live with Natsu? And since when does he have a king sized bed?" Lisanna asked he bluntly while sitting on the bed. Mirajane's face turned red as she started to stutter.

"O-Oh... Well ... Y-You see ... We uhm ... Like ... The two of us ... Are ..." Lisanna's poker face wasn't helping the situation for Mirajane.

"Together?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." Mirajane gave in.

"I suspected as much." Lisanna smiled at her sister.

"You're not mad?" Mirajane asked surprised.

"My sister found a great guy that she's happy to be with, why would I be mad? The two of you were together quite often last time I remember." She reassured her sister.

"Well, I thought you liked him as well." Mirajane looked down.

"I kinda did, though seeing him as a coward for two years doesn't necessarily help hte situation... And besides, he's taken right now." Lisanna whinked at her before she turned her back and started to undress. Mirajane smiled and joined her in bed. They kept talking about what had happened in the past few years and how the guild's doing, Lissanna was surprised to hear about Natsu's endeavors.

"I guess he really was meant for greater stuff..." She muttered.

"It appears so, he's impressed a lot of people. You should've seen him with Phantom Lord, I don't think he was ready to lose anyone else. Phantom Lord left with their tails between their legs." Mirajane giggled.

"So what are those marks you got?" Lisanna pointed at Mira's collar bone.

"Oh, that's our mating mark." She smiled at her sister.

"It happened when Igneel died and Natsu absorbed his soul. We can truly be dragon mates since we both have the souls of dragon mates inside of us. Igneel gifted me the soul of his mate, which I can now take over." Mirajane explained.

"A dragon take over, that sounds so cool!" Her sister brought out.

"Yeah, but now I think it's time we should sleep. I think you'll get a lot of attention tomorrow..." Mirajane whinked and turned her back to Lisanna, who seemed oblivious to the message and did the same. The night went by fast, and breakfast was as delicious as usual as it was made by Mirajane.

"How do you keep doing that?" Natsu sighed as he patted his satisfied stomach.

"Do what?" Mirajane turned to him.

"Surprise me with the best food I could dream of." He looked up. Lisanna chuckled at his talk.

"I must agree the food you make is really good, sis. When did you learn how to cook like this? Used to be where I had to help you out when you wanted to prepare something." She laughed.

"During the two year trip we had. Someone had to get us some food, and it certainly wasn't this guy or we would've eaten raw pork for dinner." Mirajane pointed at Natsu with her thumb.

"Hey, raw pork has it's charms!" Natsu countered, making the two girls laugh again.

"Anyways, let's get to the guild. I'm sure we'll get to see some funny faces once we get there!" Mirajane suggested.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see it too." Natsu stood up. When they walked through the streets they already got some funny looks from the bypassers, mostly because their new hero had an unfamilliar acquintance to some and to others it utterly amazed them as they recognized who it was. When they entered the guild with Natsu's casual announcement, they all turned to greet him back but froze on the spot at the sight of the silver haired woman.

"Are you for real?" Most asked.

"Hello everyone!" Lisanna brought out as innocently as she possibly could.

Lisanna!" Everybody lunged at her from where they were, she soon was covered by a pile of mages. With the loud yells, Makarov had left his study to check up on the guild hall.

"SILENCE, BRATS! I'm trying to work here!" He grunted and was about to return to his study until the face of Lisanna caught his eyes. The same reaction as every mage came from him.

"How are you, master?" She, again as innocent as she could, asked.

"I'm fine, dear. But what happened, how are you here?" He asked. After a thorough explenation of Natsu about the past events they all were fairly surprised by the message that was just passed down on them.

"So Mystogan knew about it all along? What's in that letter he gave you?" Gray asked.

"Don't know, I have yet to open it." Natsu flapped the envelope around while he said that, he then handed it to master Makarov who immediatly opened it.

"It explains all about Edolas. It appears the magic in that world was scarce and they stole it from our world using a spell that went by the name 'Anima'. Mystogan was Jellal's counterpart and the royal heir to the throne in that world." Makarov shared the contents of the letter. Everybody took a moment to let all the heavy news sink in, but were disturbed by the doors opening again.

"A letter for the master of the Fairy Tail guild!" A boy of the same age as most of them spoke aloud.

"Give it here, boy." Makarov held out his hand, the courier complied and gave him the letter before he turned around and exited the guild hall.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Makarov screamed out.

"What is it, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Word has reached Crocus, it appears the king will come here to thank YOU personally." He pointed at Natsu, who pointed at himself in confusion.

* * *

I hope you all liked the way I dodged the Edolas arc, now next chapter the filler will continue! How are you all liking these longer ones? I don't promise them all the time, but they've just sort of happened for the last two chapters. I'm signing off for now, I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

I was like SUPER tired while writing this ... I hope that doesn't make for too much bad content. I didn't want to leave you guys out on another update after a whole week of nothing so I got it written nonetheless! This is probably gonna take forever with my yawning in between ... sigh. That's why it'll probably be a shorter one today, sorry about that :/

* * *

The day had passed by and everybody still had to grow accustemed to Lisanna's return. They were expecting someone of extreme importance to arrive in the humble city of Magnolia that day. The three were making their way to the guild hall, until Lisanna had made a bit of jewels she couldn't leave their house. When they arrived everything seemed to be in chaos. Makarov was throwing a whide variety of chores around for everyone to do, he seemed to be excited for today.

"Uhm, master?" Mirajane raised her hand in a concerning way. Makarov noticed them and immediatly turned to Natsu.

"Don't you think you should wear something more formal for the occasion, boy?" Makarov glared at him, Natsu glared right back.

"Don't get so hyped, gramps. I'm sure if he wants to speak to ME then he should speak to ME and not an image of me forced into a formal suit." Natsu countered, to which Makarov growled and just gave in. A few nervous hours went by as people grew impatient of the royal arrival, then it came.

"They've arrived!" They could hear from outside, the guild hall was quickly emptied as they all rushed outside. There was a very long line of guards before a very long and decorated car appeared. When the cart finally came to a stop, many guards lines up to form a small path to the building and horns were blown. The door opened and a tall, whide-shouldered man was revealed. As he exited the cart, he seemed to be accompanied by a green-haired girl of the same age as most of them. The pair slowly walked towards the guid, with many eyes on them. Natsu was located in the middle of all the mages. The king stopped before him, and looked down in him with an observant look.

"Might you be the Natsu Dragneel I've heard so much about?" The man raised an eyebrow. Natsu grinned and pointed at himself.

"That's me!" He was softly punched in his leg by Makarov when he did that, Natsu then realized and bowed properly before the man.

"Haha, I owe you a great deal, boy." The man laughed aloud and brought his hands to Natsu's shoulders.

"If what I've heard is really true, you deserve more than a simple reward. i'm very impressed that a mage as young as you are managed to pull off such a great feat." He turned around, assuming a thinking pose while looking at the sky.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lautrec Fiore, as you may already now. This right here is my daughter, Hisui Fiore. The girl silently stepped forward and bowed to them, most had to admit that she was very pretty.

"Say, Natsu. How would you like a place in my squad of royal mages? It pays well as you are working for the palace, I could definitely use someone of your caliber." Many turned surprised at the sudden offer, but not Natsu.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'll have to decline. For nothing in the world would I abandon this guild." He smiled as he raised his head.

"I see, but I must repay you somehow... I know, I'll let you and 4 other guests of your choice enjoy a stay at our castle for a week! I won't let you turn down this offer!" The man smacked his fist in his hand as he thought of the idea.

"Well I guess we'll do that then?" Natsu raised his shoulders, not having much of a choice.

"Very well, I shall remain in this city until the next day dawns. It should leave you and your comrades enough time to prepare as well as give me the time to enjoy being out of the castle with my daughter." He spoke as he walked away from the group. When they were inside the large vehicle Natsu could hear them talk.

"Is that really the man we've been hearing so much about, father?" Who Natsu assumed to be Hisiu asked.

"It appears so, if only there were more men alike. He's the kind that would be worthy of your hand." This brought a tint of red to Natsu's cheeks as he heard that. When he looked to his left, he saw Mirajane shaking and clenching her fists and teeth.

"Uh, Mira? Are you okay?" He assumed she heard it, but he hoped she hadn't nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why would there be anything wrong?" She softly spoke as she regained her composure. It didn't take nearly as long for the king to leave as it took him and his daughter to arrive. When Natsu turned to face his guild, he noticed how they were all ready to jump him. Before they could he quickly raised his hands in a defensive position and closed his eyes.

"Mirajane! Erza! Gray! Wendy!" He shouted before he would suffocate under a pile of bodies. When he opened his eyes, he noticed how they all froze before they frowned in disappointment.

"M-Me?! Why would you pick me?" Wendy stuttered as she pointed at herself.

"Because you're one of us." Natsu patted her head and smiled, when she saw this she couldn't help but bring out her own grin.

"Alright, the five of you best prepare for tomorrow. Go home and start packing." Makarov motioned them to leave the guild. They all went home to do what they were ordered. When Natsu arrived at home he noticed Mirajane standing still in the center of the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"That girl, she won't be ... a threat ... right?" The silver-haired woman muttered. Natsu smiled as he laid his current occupations on the sideline and moved towards her. When he stood before her he raised her chin with his hand.

"Mira, do you know what this means?" He asked while his index finger pointed at her mating mark.

"It means that we're in love?" She asked unsure, Natsu shook his head.

"I means more than that. It means that I am yours, as well as that you are mine. It means that I don't love anyone but you, as you only love me. it means that we're connected, something that no one can simply break or interfere with." He explained in a reassuring manner. When he noticed her eyes started to fill with water he pressed his lips up to hers.

"I love you, Mirajane. No one will take that away from me." He cupped her cheek and sweeped the tear away with his thumb.

"Now come on, we gotta pack." He guided her to the bedroom while holding her hand. It didn't take them a lot of time hence they didn't expect to be away for that long. Mirajane had to smile at the sight of the sleeping dragon slayer's face so close to her in bad. She could never grow tired of that face.

The next morning the five mages stood ready before the guild hall with their luggage. Erza seemed to have dimmed down on her usual mountain of unecessary gear. When they noticed the same long car arrive as the day beforehand they stood up. They were greeted by the large man that had the same cheerful expression as before had greeted them. When they stepped inside they were amazed by the space the vehicle had, it could easily hold 12 people without anyone lacking space. When they positioned themselves, obviously Natsu was next to Mirajane. When the ride started, Natsu went to sleep on Mirajane's lap. The take over mage noticed how the princess gave Natsu a glance every once in a while. She sighed while smiling, realizing Natsu wouldn't leave her. She looked down at him, at his sleeping face.

'This is gonna be a long ride...' She thought while letting her hand roam through his hair.

* * *

Alright, sorry if this is too short for your liking. I'd prefer to have this up overl eaving y'all with nothing yet again. I hope you appreciate my attempt and I think I should really go to bed now... Signing out!


	39. Chapter 39

Damn is it hard to get something going. Knowing what to expect from a canon arc is somethign different than building around one general idea and just making shit up as you go. Hm, let's see... We paste this here and put that there, if we then multiply this we got THE CHAPTER! Ok that was extremely rambly, I'm gonna shut up now ...

* * *

The ride sure did take them a while, then again they were traveling from Magnolia all the way to the center of Fiore. The whole time Natsu's sleepy face had been resting in Mirajane's lap, the rest was either looking at one another or out the many windows. Gray was watching the forest they were now passing through go by while Erza was observing the king and his daughter. The king himself was doing the same as Gray while the princess was taking a peek every once in a while at Natsu. Erza and Mirajane both noticed this, Erza could see how this agitated the silver-haired mage before her.

"Does the boy always sleep during times like these?" The king broke the silence.

"It seems to be a common thing for dragon slayers to suffer from motion sickness, this helps Natsu's calm down." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"I see, it's a good thing he has you to take care of him." He praised her, to which she returned a smile.

"We've been in this forest for a while now, it's larger than most are." Gray muttered.

"You would be correct, this forest is the largest in all of Fiore and well known for it's many dangers. These don't usually come close to the road, however. But if they do, we shouldn't have much trouble disposing of them with this many guards around." The large man explained.

"We're Fairy Tail mages, we can handle ourselves just find in combat." Erza strictly spoke, making her comrades sweatdrop.

"I wasn't implying that mages such as yourself would have trouble defeating them, I am merely assuring you that there will be no need for you to participate in any form of combat." The king quickly cleared up as he did not desire any kind of trouble with the scarlet-haired woman. Gray scoffled closer to the large man and leaned over to him.

"You probably want to avoid Erza's wrath, she's not nice when she's in cheesecake mode..." He whispered, making the man pull a confused look much to his own amusement.

"Will we get our own rooms?" Mirajane asked the man.

"I was going to ask you actually, what would you all prefer when it comes to that matter?" The king responded with a question.

"I would like to sleep with Natsu in one bed, I don't care of the rest is in the room with us or not." Mirajane smiled, making the rest scoffle back a bit.

"The rest of us most likely does not want to share a bed with anyone but I think it would be fore the easiest if we all were to sleep in the same room." Erza crosser her arms. Wendy started blushing.

"T-Together? All of us?" She stuttered.

"Is that a problem?" Erza glared down on her in the way only she could do, making Wendy instantly swallow her words and shake her head.

"Good, then it's settled." She broke her glare, Wendy was relieved by this. After a while more people had fallen asleep, they were all awoken at the same time.

"We're here!" The tall man yelled throughout the vehicle. The mages grumbles as they woke up.

"We made it?" Natsu stretched out.

"I think so." Mirajane sat up next to him. When they exited the cart they looked up at the gigantic castle the stood before them.

"I could get used to this." Gray commented.

"You better not, would spoil the experience." Natsu countered.

"How large is the pool around here?" The fire mage turned to the tall man.

"About a mile, why?" When he heard that, Natsu grinned. He turned to Gray, who understood what he meant.

"Be there in 15." Natsu smirked.

"You got it." The two mages fistbumped.

"I'll have someone guide you to your rooms, make yourself at home." The king spoke as he called someone over.

"What was that all about?" Mirajane asked as she laid her luggage on the bed.

"Hm, what was what about?" Natsu returned a question of his own.

"You being so friendly with Gray." She raised an eyebrow while unzipping the package.

"Huh? Oh, well I stopped calling him ice princess and he did the same." Natsu explained.

"YOU stopped calling HIM ice princess? Just like that?" Mirajane questioned.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" He asked while he was shoving his clothing in the closet.

"It just sounds a litte unreal, that's all." She smiled.

"Whatever you say, I guess." He ignored the provocation.

'Could what master has said be true? He's really matured, but is it really because of me? I doubt it, he probably did it by himself...' Mirajane's train of thought crashed when Natsu's hands surrounded her stomach.

"I'm gonna go to the pool now, I'll talk to you later." He left a kiss on her cheek before taking off. The sudden touch of Natsu's naked torso had almost made her drool.

"Don't tell me you're that easy to contain, oh demon of Fairy Tail." She heard Erza say from her left. She growled and went back to unpacking.

"What took you so long?" Gray asked while he was being hit by a wave of water.

"Can't a man have a bit of fun with his girl before leaving her?" The fire mage asked as he ascended from the water.

"Heh, I guess so. Ready?" The ice mage asked, Natsu nodded.

"Ice Make: Pool!" Gray froze all of the water present in the extremely large container of water.

"Let's see you break this..." He smirked.

"Just watch me." Natsu smirked before turning ablaze. While spreading his fire underneath the ice, he yelled out. The fire erupted all at once, making huge chunks of ice ascend to the sky.

"And now the real fun begins..." Gray smirked while leaping up, cutting a cunk in half with his Ice Blades.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natus kicked a block with his flaming foot after a somersault. Meanwhile the female members had also arrived.

"Ara ara, they're at it again." Mirajane chuckled.

"Might as well join them, it's good excercise." Erza brought two swords to her hands and leapt in the air, slicing multiple chunks in half.

"What do you say, Wendy? Should we join them?" Mirajane turned to the small girl next to her.

"Can I?" She nervously asked.

"Of course you can, c'mon!" Mirajane lifted her up while she had already assumed her take over.

"Just give it a shot." She told the sky dragon slayer.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy yelled before a wind vortex left her mouth, catching multiple ice blocks in it's way. Mirajane rushed forward, crashing through all the blocks Wendy had caught. Wendy fell in the water while watching Mirajane clear all the ice blocks. A butler arrived at the pool, catching their attention.

"Dinner is ready." He bowed to them.

"Dinner? Food? FOOD?!" Natsu ascended to the center.

"Fire Dragon's Crimson Nova!" Fire erupted from every part of his body, evolving into a fiery sphere that expanded. As it passed the ice chunks they were turned into water which rained down into the pool.

"Spoilsport.." Gray muttered.

"Hey ... Food!" Natsu countered, walking away from them and following the person that came to get them. They had all quickly changed into their average clothing and made their way to the dining room. It was a very long table that could seat many, yet was only taken by the people that had recently arrived. Natsu actually minded his etiquette for once, hence he knew who they were accompanied by.

"You mages sure know how to have fun." The king brought up.

"You bet!" Natsu threw his way.

"It's just a fun way of excercising." Erza humbly countered.

"I wish I could've joined in, it sure looked like a lot of fun." Hisui spoke up.

"You don't have any magic?" Natsu asked, she shook her head.

"I'm sure you can still do fun stuff without it, right?" He asked around the table, his companions nodded.

"Surely we can do stuff that does not require the usage of magic." Erza agreed. Hisui looked up happily, seeing they were willing to do stuff with her was already making her happy.

"Hisui doesn't usually get to be around a lot of people, there's only those annoying stuck up people that brag about how good they are." The king explained.

"Well we're definitely gonna make you have some fun!" Natsu excitedly yelled, making Hisui blush.

"well I think it's about time to go get some sleep. We arrived pretty late, and from what all of you were doing you must be pretty tired as well." The tall man suggested.

"Sounds good, we can see what to do tomorrow." Natsu agreed. They all left the table and explored the castle for a bit on their own. Natsu was looking up to a large painting of a grassland next to a mountain.

"Are you into art?" He looked to his left, noticing Hisui had asked the question.

"Not really, it's just that I grew up in an area much like this one." He returned his gaze to the painting.

"I heard you have a pretty rough story of your childhood, mind sharing it?" She asked, hoping she wasn't intruding.

"When I was very young, I was left alone in a forest. I was found by Igneel, a fire dragon. He raised me and taught me Fire Dragon Slaying magic." Natsu started explaining.

"A dragon raised you?" She asked surprised.

"Yep, that's what makes me a dragon slayer. Dragon Slayer magic is the only magic capable of even harming a dragon." He continued explaining.

"That sounds powerful." She commented.

"It's quite destructive. Anyways, so it was until I was 8 that I stayed with him. It was the 7th of July X777 when he just vanished for no reason. I woke up and there was no trace of him. After waiting two entire weeks I set out to find him. I stumbled upon Fairy Tail and ended up joining the guild." She looked at him, filled with amazement.

"Have you found him?" She asked. He looked down at the mark on his chest.

"Yes, I have. He is no longer alive in this world, but he lives on within me. You can take that quite serious. When he returned, he was about to die. As you know, Mirajane is a take over mage. She was given the soul of Igneel's dragon mate, mating is like marriage in the dragon world. Then when he died before my eyes, he asked me to absorb the fire the resembled his life force, his soul. In that way, he lives on within me. I can still talk to him. Because the souls Mirajane and me absorbed are connected, the bond they shared transferred to us. This mark resembles that bond, we are dragon mates." He covered the mark with his hand.

"I've never heard anyone with a story like yours, I'm sorry for intruding." She looked down.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" He put his hands on her shoulders and flashed his grin at her, cheering her up.

"Thanks .. for trusting me enough to tell me all that." She muttered.

"That's ... not really a big deal, you seem like a nice person to me." He smiled at her.

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, let's hang out tomorrow. But for now let's go to bed." He suggested.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She cheerfully said her goodbye. They waved as they left to each's own room.

"What took you so long?" Mirajane asked as she felt someone enter the bed.

"Hisui talked to me. She asked why I was so interested in something, so I told her why." He explained.

"Hm, was it something about Igneel?" She guessed.

"Yeah, it was. Stop being so good at knowing stuff." Natsu growled, making her giggle.

"Fine, goodnight." She turned to face him.

" 'Night."

* * *

Ok so not much has happened yet, just some fun stuff. I don't know if I have anything serious planned, I guess we'll have to see about that in the future. I thank you all for reading, I am leaving now... bye.


End file.
